No soy un tributo más
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Katniss se enfrenta a la arena de una manera especial. ¿Cómo actuará cuando vea que el chico cosechado de su distrito es aquel que hace tanto le salvo la vida? ¿Conseguirá mantener a ralla sus sentimientos y los impulsos de su cuerpo? Le espera una experiencia que hará que no vuelva a ser la misma. Violencia y Lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Me despierto al notar el frio del otro lado de la cama. Estiro la mano para comprobar lo que me imagino, y en efecto, mi hermana Prim no está a mi lado. Bostezo y el olor del té recién hecho me inunda las fosas nasales. Deduzco que el estúpido de Buttercup (su horrible gato) la ha despertado antes de tiempo, y ella se ha puesto a preparar nuestro paupérrimo desayuno: Té y algo de ese insípido pan hecho con los cereales de las teselas.

Me levanto y cruzo la puerta que separa nuestro cuarto de la cocina, sonrío levemente y mi hermanita me devuelve la sonrisa para después morderse el interior de la mejilla. Sé que está nerviosa, ya que en una semana será el Día de la Cosecha.

Su primera Cosecha.

Y yo estoy aterrada. No puedo creer que mi hermana, esa niña que aun llora con cada pieza que cazo, haya cumplido doce años ya.

Por supuesto que no he corrido riesgos y su nombre solo estará una vez en la urna, solo tiene una posibilidad entre miles de ser cosechada. Solo una. Eso me da cierta tranquilidad. Mi hermana nunca pedirá una tesela, yo me encargare de nuestra manutención, como llevo haciendo desde que tenía 11 años.

Me llevo la taza de té a los labios recordando cada una de mis Cosechas. La primera fue especialmente dura. Hacía pocos meses que mi padre había muerto y tuve q pedir una tesela por cada una de nosotras (mi madre, Prim y yo misma) por lo que mi nombre ya entraba 4 veces. Mi suspiro de alivio al no oír mi nombre de los labios de Effie aquel día se mezclo con el grito ahogado de una niña que tan solo era un año mayor que yo. Recuerdo que más tarde el alivio se mezcló con la culpabilidad. Ese sentimiento solo duró hasta que los brazos de mi hermana me rodearon, nada de culpabilidad. Si no era cosechada no moriría, podría seguir alimentando a mi familia.

—¿En qué estás pensando?— la voz de Prim hace que vuelva al presente.

—Sólo en que se me hace tarde para reunirme con Gale— miento sin remordimientos, lo último que necesito es que mi hermana sufra más.

Me acabo el té quemándome la lengua, me levanto de la silla y regreso a la habitación a vestirme. Pantalones y camiseta oscuros. Cuando salgo del cuarto Prim me espera con un paquetito hecho de hojas de albahaca. Sonrío dejando que la boca se me haga agua pensando en su contenido y beso su pelo rubio.

—Despierta a mamá y oblígala a desayunar, ¿de acuerdo?— Prim asiente poniendo los ojos en blanco

—Como cada día Katniss...

—Como cada día...-suspiro-volveré pronto...

Me pongo la vieja chaqueta de cazador de papá y salgo de casa. Mis pasos se aceleran cuando dejo atrás las últimas casas de la Veta. Para cuando llego a la Pradera ya estoy corriendo.

Como cada vez que la cruzo, me detengo a escuchar la valla que rodea todo el Distrito. Silencio. Ya debería de estar acostumbrada, los carteles de alto voltaje son solo un incentivo para que la gente no se acerque, para mantenernos controlados dentro del recinto, como ganado. Esa valla ribeteada de alambre de espino nunca ha estado electrificada, a lo largo de mi vida la he cruzado cientos, no, miles de veces y siempre ha estado tan callada como ahora. Pero pararme a escuchar es algo que mi padre me enseño, una costumbre que tenía, algo que sigo conservando.

Cruzo la valla y corro hasta el árbol donde escondo el arco y el carcaj. Me cuelgo ambos al hombro y me dirijo al punto de encuentro con Gale, sabiendo que me espera una reprimenda, habíamos quedado al amanecer y el sol ya está demasiado alto. Necesitare una buena excusa y no solo un "me dormí".

— Llegas tarde Catnip—ni siquiera me había adentrado en el bosque dos metros.

—Dime algo que no sepa Gale— mi amigo entrecierra los ojos mirándome serio, enfadado—Prim lo está pasando mal, es su primera cosecha— Al menos no miento del todo.

—Estaba preocupado— Ahora soy yo la que entrecierra los ojos para mirarle pero la mirada que sus ojos grises me devuelven no deja dudas de que es sincero. Mierda.

—No deberías preocuparte por mí, podías haber aprovechado el tiempo y cazar— intento apartar la mirada avergonzada. Por suerte un arbusto de zarzamora se coloca en mi campo de visión.

— Prefiero que cacemos juntos, en eso habíamos quedado ¿no?— asiento sin mirarle recogiendo las jugosas bayas del arbusto amontonándolas sobre mi camiseta que coloco de forma que cree una especie de bolsillo.

— Bueno, ya estoy aquí— mi tono es enfadado, aunque solo estoy molesta, el también se retrasa algunos días, noto en sus ojos la sorpresa y para quitarle hierro al asunto acerco una mora a los labios de mi amigo.

— Eso ya lo veo...— murmura rozando mis dedos con sus labios antes de atrapar con los dientes la pequeña fruta— desayunemos y vayamos a cazar, tenemos bocas que alimentar.

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo, mi amigo tiene razón. El tiene alimenta a 5 bocas y yo a 3, desde que nuestros padres murieron en el mismo accidente esa ha sido nuestra obligación. Cazar furtivamente en el bosque para comer, con las escuetas teselas no tendríamos ni para la mitad del mes.

Nos acomodamos en nuestro punto de encuentro, ese saliente rocoso con vistas al hermoso valle. Gale apoya su cabeza en una de mis piernas y continuo dándole las dulces moras en la boca. Sus labios y sus dientes me hacen cosquillas en los dedos, algo que me hace sonreír. Gale junto con Prim son las únicas dos personas que me hacen sentir así, las dos únicas personas con las que puedo ser yo misma, además con él dentro de los bosques no tengo que fingir o morderme la lengua si quiero decir algo sobre nuestro "amadísimo Capitolio".

—Por cierto...he traído queso— Saco el pequeño paquetito que Prim preparó esta mañana y se lo enseño a mi amigo.

—¿También me lo vas a dar en la boca?— sonríe socarronamente.

— Eres todo un cara dura Gale Hawthorne...— Aparto mi pierna para que deje de apoyarse en mi, con la cara más seria que se poner, pero mi seriedad dura un suspiro y rompo en carcajadas acompañada por el propio Gale.

Entre risas saco el queso y lo parto a la mitad, algunas veces tenemos pan para acompañarlo, pero solo es en contadas ocasiones. Aun así el queso es cremoso y exquisito por lo que dura poco en nuestras manos.

— Creo que ya es hora de moverse...— murmura Gale chupándose los dedos sin ningún tipo de modales.

— ¿vamos al lago? podríamos pescar— me incorporo estirando cada uno de mis músculos, empieza a hacer calor, ir al lago supone refrescarse también.

— Buena idea Catnip— me da un toque en la cabeza, como si fuera un cachorrillo aunque antes de que me toque por segunda vez aparto su mano de un manotazo, molesta.

Recojo el arco y el carcaj y me adelanto caminando hacia el lago, dejando a Gale un par de pasos por detrás, a veces sus "Catnip" me molestan más que otras, esas veces que me trata como si aun fuera la niña escuálida de 12 años que era cuando le conocí. Una parte en mi interior odia esas situaciones, esas en las que el me hace ver que soy más joven, espero entender algún día por qué.

De camino al lago sacamos un par de redes viejas de otro tronco hueco, sabemos que las redes no son armas, pero es mejor mantener nuestros utensilios lejos del Distrito. Al llegar al lago el sol está en lo más alto del cielo y calienta con fuerza nuestras cabezas.

Gale en ese momento se adelante empezando a descalzarse, se deshace de su camiseta y se mete en el agua hasta las rodillas, empapando sus pantalones. Le observo mientras que toma un poco de agua con sus manos y la deja caer sobre su pelo negro. No puedo evitar pensar en los comentarios que hay en el colegio sobre él, lo atractivo y guapo que dicen que es. Y si, Gale es un chico atractivo, pero nuestra relación no tiene nada de romántico, somos amigos, buenos amigos.

Sacudo la cabeza para alejar los estúpidos pensamientos y procedo a descalzarme y quitarme los pantalones. Quizás a Gale no le importe, pero yo prefiero mantenerlos secos. Me meto en el agua inmediatamente después y el frio del agua alivia mis pies cansados. Me agacho para refrescarme la nuca y la cara cuando una buena cantidad de agua choca contra mi costado. Miro a Gale que sonríe con superioridad.

— Espantaras a los peces...— susurro con reprobación.

—Aguafiestas...

Vuelve a salpicarme y retrocede para recoger las redes. Me da una y él se queda la otra. Comenzamos a pescar. Muevo la red tal y como mi padre me enseñó, despacio, con los años he aprendido que para la caza y la pesca se requiere una gran dosis de paciencia, paciencia que yo a veces no suelo tener. Los movimientos de mi red se hacen mas rápidos a medida que veo salir las capturas, pequeños pececillos de los que algunos no superan los 10 centímetros de largo, y que aun así no desechamos por minúsculos que sean, siempre podemos vendérselos a Sae la Grasienta para que haga uno de sus múltiples pucheros.

Pasamos horas pescando los pequeños peces hasta que tuvimos la cantidad aceptable para la cena de las dos familias.

Al terminar mis brazos están engarrotados y algo doloridos, pero aun así decido dejar la red y disfrutar del agua. Dejo la red junto a las capturas en la orilla y me adentro en el agua, relajándome. Nado hasta el centro, a la parte profunda hasta que noto unos dedos que rodean mi tobillo y tiran de mí. Dejo de nadar y no pongo resistencia para que Gale se acerque a mí.

— Hoy el agua está especialmente buena...— tiene razón, varios días de sol intenso han hecho que la temperatura del agua suba unos grados. Asiento y como venganza por lo de hace unas horas le salpico en la cara. Rio hasta que él hace lo mismo y empezamos una batalla de salpicaduras que chocan contra nuestras caras. La batalla llega a su final cuando mi amigo consigue agarrarme por las muñecas. Forcejeo sin éxito, sé que es más fuerte que yo así que para evitar hundirme rodeo su cintura con mis piernas.

Sonríe. Sonrío.

Sus ojos grises brillan bajo el sol cegador y ver esa cálida sonrisa en la boca de mi amigo me hace sonreír aun más. Noto como sus ojos bajan hacia mi sonrisa, noto como relaja el agarre de mis muñecas, noto como su rostro se acerca centímetro a centímetro más cerca del mío, noto como mis piernas se tensan ante ese acercamiento. Eso hace que cierre los ojos. Noto su aliento sobre mis labios. La tensión es tal que hasta dejo de oír cantar a los pájaros. Una mano de Gale se posa en mi nuca justo cuando una nube tapa el sol. Ese pequeño cambio en la intensidad de luz hace que recobre el sentido común y abra los ojos.

Cuando lo hago un grito ahogado se escapa de mi pecho. Lo que hay sobre nosotros no es una nube. Es un aerodeslizador. Me separo de Gale a la vez que un pitido ensordecedor en forma de sirena llena el bosque.

...

* * *

Y aquí tenemos un nuevo fic, algo que se me ocurrió hace relativamente poco, ya que creía que el siguiente fic seria AU, y este no es estrictamente así, aunque sí que hay una graaaaaan variación en el argumento como podéis ver.

Espero tener la misma acogida que con **Aprendiendo**. De momento, gracias por llegar a leer hasta aquí!

**Actualizaré los Sábados.**

**Besos de fuego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y tengo taparme los oídos con las manos. Eso hace que mi flotabilidad falle y me hunda en las frías aguas del lago. Por suerte mi amigo está ahí y tira de mi brazo sacándome de nuevo a la superficie.

—¡Katniss corre!¡Nada! ¡Tenemos que salir!

El sonido de la voz de Gale me parece lejano, pero le hago caso y comienzo a nadar hacia la orilla más cercana. No dudo de que nos han visto, no dudo de que van a por nosotros.

Nado lo más rápido que mis piernas y mis brazos me permiten y consigo llegar a la orilla un metro por detrás de Gale. No tenemos tiempo para recoger nuestras pertenencias, así que así, semidesnudos, corremos hacia el bosque, hacia la valla de nuestro Distrito.

Gale atrapa mi mano y tira de ella, haciendo que mi velocidad aumente, el es más rápido que yo y a cada zancada temo caer de bruces al suelo.

Noto como las piedras y las ramas rotas del suelo se clavan en mis pies, magullándolos, como los arbustos arañan mis piernas. Sé que estoy sangrando, pero eso ahora no importa, Tenemos que correr, salir de aquí.

El bosque ahora está completamente en silencio, no se escucha la sirena, pero tampoco se oye a ningún pájaro. Y es eso lo que hace que Gale y yo sigamos corriendo, quizás no les veamos, pero están ahí, sobre nosotros o incluso corriendo por el bosque.

Corremos hasta un saliente rocoso y allí en la penumbra de la maleza que lo recubre nos ocultamos. El bosque sigue sin sonido alguno así que Gale coloca uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios. Aunque no hace falta que lo haga, no voy a decir nada por muy aterrada que esté. Solo oímos nuestras respiraciones, esos jadeos en busca de aire para apagar el ardor de nuestros pulmones.

Intentamos contener la respiración y escuchar.

Nada.

El bosque al completo se ha quedado sin sonido, no hay ni siquiera viento.

Gale va a abrir la boca cuando algo arranca el saliente rocoso de cuajo. Miro hacia arriba y aunque los ojos se me llenan de tierra veo como un enorme gancho se lleva la enorme roca y la lanza lejos. Por encima está el aerodeslizador.

—¡Corre!

No puedo evitar lanzarme a la carrera antes de que Gale tome mi mano, pero sé que me sigue, en unos pocos metros me ha alcanzado.

—Será mejor separarse— Grita entre jadeos.

—¡NO!¡NO!— La simple idea de perderle me aterra tanto como perder a Prim.

—¡Sí!

Y aunque intento protestar Gale da un giro de 90 grados y corre perpendicular a mí. Quiero seguirle, quiero permanecer a su lado, pero mi mente me grita que así es mejor, no pueden atraparnos a los dos, y si al menos uno de nosotros sale de esta podrá alimentar a nuestras familias.

Las piernas empiezan a fallarme cuando aún me quedan al menos quinientos metros para llegar a la valla. Ya veo entre algunos árboles los carteles de "alto voltaje" .

Estoy a punto de conseguirlo cuando algo me hace caer. Me retuerzo entre una malla metálica que se clava en mi cara y mis manos. Grito el nombre de Gale cuando eso, sea lo que sea me eleva por los aires.

Un segundo después dejo de ver el verde del bosque, la oscuridad me envuelve.

Caigo al suelo desde al menos un par de metros y el sonido que se escucha a mi alrededor es metálico. Gimo y escupo. La boca me sabe a sangre. Pero la sangre no importa. Porque ahora ya nada importa.

En unos minutos estaré muerta. No más caza, no más comida para mi familia, no más Cosechas. Por favor, que Gale lo haya conseguido. Sé que él mantendrá a mi familia, como yo a la suya. Lo habíamos pactado. Pero y si, ¿está aquí conmigo?

—¿Gale?¿Estás aquí?

Silencio.

Intento escuchar algo pero solo oigo mi respiración agitada. Intento ver algo pero solo hay oscuridad en donde quiera que me hayan metido.

Silencio y oscuridad. Puede que esté muerta. Resoplo y descarto completamente esa idea. El dolor de mis pies, el de la caída y el sabor de la sangre son tan reales, tan intensos que es imposible que esté muerta. Solo estoy atrapada. Encerrada en un aerodeslizador.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Por qué aún no han venido a por mí? No sé a qué esperan. Que acaben con esta angustia. Que me den una muerte rápida. Quiero dejar de pensar en la dulzura de Prim, en el sabor del queso de esta mañana, en Gale poniendo su mano en mi nuca y luego tirando de mi muñeca para que corriera. Que alguien venga ya. Que acaben con esta agonía.

Espero varios minutos y nada. Mi respiración se calma y sigo sola en la inmensa oscuridad. Me levanto y estiro la mano. No toco el techo. Salto y sigo sin tocarlo. Camino despacio hacia una de las paredes. Uno, dos, tres pasos y choco contra la pared. Me muevo por la estancia pegada a la pared y calculo que tiene unos siete pasos por cada lado. No tengo ni idea de lo alto que es.

Me siento contra una de las paredes y no puedo evitar que las lágrimas escapen de mis ojos. Primero son lagrimas furtivas que no quiero que salgan, pero con el paso de los segundos se convierte en un amargo llanto por todo lo que he perdido.

El tiempo pasa. Creo que han pasado muchas horas desde que empecé a llorar. Los ojos me duelen y puedo apostar que están rojos e hinchados, igual que mi cara. Sé que increíblemente he estado hasta dormitando. Puede que haya pasado hasta casi un día.

De repente oigo un silbido que me hace poner todos los sentiros alerta. Es en ese momento que noto como un leve movimiento, un pequeño empuje. Deduzco que nos hemos detenido. En un segundo estoy con todos los sentidos alerta y al siguiente una brillante luz me ciega, inundando toda la estancia. Tengo que cerrar los ojos aturdida. Maldigo mi suerte y me froto los ojos. Poco a poco puedo abrirlos y observar el lugar en el que me encuentro gracias a la potente luz. Paredes blancas y suelo de metal, en él está la sangre que escupí. Los focos están a unos tres metros del suelo.

Me incorporo rápidamente. Justo a tiempo de ver como una de las paredes desaparece y aparecen dos hombres. Dos Agentes de Paz con sus característicos uniformes. Ya está. Mi vida llega a su fin.

—Andando...— el más alto de ellos me apunta con un arma de fuego.

No entiendo nada y les sigo. Intimidada, asustada. Ambos me escoltan hasta fuera del aerodeslizador por un estrecho pasillo. Supongo que me mataran fuera.

Cuando salimos al exterior es de noche y aunque tengo frio a causa de mi atuendo (solo la fina camiseta y mi ropa interior) no puedo evitar contener el aliento al ver lo que hay a mi alrededor. Enormes edificios y luces por todas partes. No necesito ser muy lista para saber donde estoy. El Capitolio. Estoy en lo amas alto de uno de los edificios del Capitolio. No puede ser. No entiendo que significa esto. Toda la vida, en todas partes nos han dicho que el precio por salir y por la caza furtiva es la muerte inmediata. ¿Por qué me han traído aquí? ¿Me van a matar en una especie de celebración? Se me encoge el corazón al imaginar a Prim viendo mi muerte por televisión. Un castigo ejemplar. Un aviso para todo el Distrito 12, un aviso para todo los distritos. Algo así como "_esto es lo que pasa por incumplir las normas_".

Inmediatamente entramos dentro del edificio por una pequeña puerta de color rojo. Después de unos pocos metros unas puertas se abren automáticamente. Entramos en un pequeño cuarto y hasta que no empieza a moverse no sé que es un ascensor. Solo había subido una vez más a un ascensor. Recuerdo el traqueteo y el asqueroso olor a grasa rancia cuando subí en aquel otro ascensor, el de El Palacio de Justicia de mi distrito cuando mi padre murió en la mina. Todo lo contrario a este. Su olor a limpio y lo silencioso que es contrasta enormemente con mis recuerdos. El ascensor desciende y se detiene a los pocos segundos y volvemos a recorrer un angosto pasillo.

Mi angustia crece por momentos, no entiendo nada y la amenaza de que vayan a matarme en público crece más y más.

El pasillo se ensancha y empiezan a aparecer puertas, entramos en la número cinco. La sala es prácticamente igual que la del aerodeslizador, solo que esta posee mobiliario. Una camilla la preside y a su alrededor hay varias mesas con utensilios y tarros de colores, he de reconocer que no se para que sirve ninguno de ellos, pero me imagino que serán para realizar alguna especie de tortura.

Los dos Agentes de la Paz se dan la vuelta a la vez, con un rápido giro sobre su pierna derecha y salen del cuartucho, cerrando de un portazo y dejándome completamente sola. Aun que sé que es imposible que pueda abrir la puerta cojo el pomo e intento girarlo y empujo con toda la fuerza que tengo. Pero esta no cede ni un poco. Estoy completamente atrapada en esa ratonera.

Me alejo de la puerta y vuelvo a apoyarme contra una pared, dejándome caer hasta que mi trasero toca el suelo. Es en este momento en el que puedo observar mis piernas. Arañazos aquí y allá algunos más profundos que otros, todos ellos cubiertos por sangre seca. La planta de mis pies no está en mejor estado. Observándolas me pregunto cómo he podido llegar andando hasta aquí. Rasguños y heridas la surcan al completo, incluso en el pie derecho tengo clavada una piedra. La desincrusto y empiezo a sangrar. Me maldigo pero, ¿qué más da? voy a morir.

Tan entretenida estoy mirando mis pies, que no me doy cuenta de que la puerta se ha abierto hasta que es cerrada de nuevo. Un hombre de piel color canela y pelo naranja brillante se acerca a mí.

—Hola…— carraspea al ver que yo no digo nada, su tamaño y su bata blanca me intimidan— Mi nombre es Julius y voy a curarte esas heridas.

...

* * *

MUchas muchas gracias por leer, y muchas gracias por los reviews! son un gran apoyo en momentos difíciles, gracias de verdad!

Gracias en especial a: **Luzyla. Palermo, PeetasAndHerondales, Nina D'e Mellark, nayely, White10, Hermionita, y akatsuki84**

**Avance:**

_Se abre la puerta y aparece un hombre de pelo castaño, esta vestido con ropa muy simple para ser del Capitolio. Pantalón y camisa negros, lo único raro que hay en él son sus ojos perfilados de color oro. Me sonríe pero yo aparto la mirada. No sé qué quiere de mi, pero aunque su sonrisa me da confianza su procedencia me echa para atrás. Por mucha sonrisa que me muestre, por muy poco extravagante que vaya, ese hombre vive aquí. No quiero tener nada que ver con él._

_—Soy Cinna, tu estilista—me tiende la mano pero yo no se la estrecho._

**Actualizo los Sábados.**

**Besos de fuego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Mi primer impulso después de la sorpresa es levantarme y huir. Consigo levantarme con la espalda pegada a la pared, para luego con un rápido movimiento esquivar a ese gran hombre y llegar hasta la puerta. Andar duele y me arden los pies, pero no quiero que nadie me toque.

No me cuesta mucho llegar a la puerta y me sorprendo cuando puedo girar el pomo. Ésta se abre con facilidad, pero lo que me encuentro al otro lado me hace retroceder. Los dos Agentes de Paz que me custodiaron hasta esta habitación vigilan la puerta arma en mano, como si una chica en bragas y magullada fuera peligrosa. Cierro de nuevo la puerta ante la atenta mirada socarrona del hombre.

—No me obligues a sedarte...— le miro asustada— deja que cure tus heridas.

—¿por qué vas a curarme?

—Sigo órdenes.

—¿Van a matarme?— su sonrisa no sé si me asusta o me gusta.

—Si fuera así, ¿cómo es que debo curarte?, por el momento estas a salvo—"por el momento" repito mentalmente.

Dejo que se acerque a mí y se agache para examinar los rasguños arañazos y cortes. Se acaricia la barbilla mientras escudriña toda el área de mis piernas. Acerca su mano y toca la sangre seca de uno de los cortes más profundos. Ese corte tiene en especial tan mala pinta como mis pies. Si muevo la pierna aun sangra, además de toda la sangre seca que tiene a su alrededor que le da aun peor apariencia. Sin preguntarme coge mi tobillo derecho y me obliga a levantar el pie. Resopla y no sé si eso significa que tienen peor apariencia de lo que yo había visto o simplemente es que no ha visto muchos cortes en su vida. Suelta mi tobillo y repite la misma operación con el otro pie, incluso el resoplido es casi idéntico.

— Creo que lo primero de todo será limpiarte toda esa porquería— asiento aunque esa palabra me enfade, no es porquería solo sangre seca que está ahí por culpa de uno de sus malditos aerodeslizadores.

Julius me empuja hasta llegar a la camilla y me obliga a tumbarme. Tiene tanta fuerza que es como si no le pusiera resistencia. Coge uno de los muchos botes que hay en las mesas, lo abre y deja caer cierta parte de su contenido por toda la longitud de mis dos piernas. El líquido de color verde oscuro se vuelve fucsia al contacto con mi piel y cuando el hombre empieza a restregarlo forma una densa espuma que se adhiere a mi piel haciendo que cada una de mis heridas escueza como la que más. En un par de minutos retira la espuma adherida y sorprendentemente todo rastro de sangre ha desaparecido, solo quedan los cortes pulcramente limpios. Como si acabara de darme un baño.

No puedo evitar mi cara de sorpresa al ver mis piernas limpias aunque el dolor de las heridas no ha disminuido, es más, ahora parecen escocer más, como si estuvieran frescas. Julius se gira y coge otro botecito, este más pequeño y sin ni si quiera mirarme lo abre y empieza a extender el ungüento de olor agrio y color rojo por cada uno de los cortes, sin dejarse ninguno. El alivio es casi inmediato. Dejan de doler al instante y no puedo evitar suspirar por culpa de ese alivio cuando lo extiende por la plata de mis pies. Cuando termina envuelve mis piernas con una especie de vendaje de plástico, sorprendentemente así me encuentro mejor.

Después se acerca con otro bote en la mano para examinarme la cara. Me obliga a abrir la boca y comprueba la fortaleza de mis dientes intentando moverlos. Por suerte no se mueve ninguno aunque si que depende de la zona donde toque duele bastante, me hace daño.

Se aleja de nuevo y me observa de lejos, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada más, para el resto necesitas un estilista— Su cara de asco me repugna y me levanto de un salto de la camilla— No deberías moverte con eso así, curaras antes.

—Creo que no quiero sus curas...ni su atención y mucho menos su estilista— Definitivamente van a matarme en un programa de televisión, de ahí la necesidad de estilista.

— Donde vas a ir lo necesitaras— se dirige a la puerta y la abre— debes estar dos horas así— y con eso ultimo abre la puerta y se va.

Le maldigo con todas las palabrotas que me sé, y no me estoy quieta. Me incorporo, me levanto y voy hacia la puerta. Cerrada. Genial. Dos malditas horas aquí encerrada con las piernas cubiertas de un asqueroso plástico.

30 minutos.

1 hora.

Cuando ha pasado una hora y media parezco una fiera enjaulada. Doy vueltas por la habitación cada vez más rápido. De un lado a otro. Siento que voy a explotar. Tengo hambre y sed, pero aun así no dejo de moverme. El plástico de mis vendajes se ha escurrido y ya llega casi a las rodillas.

Me siento en la camilla y grito tirándome del pelo. Me estoy volviendo loca. En ese momento miro una de las mesas. Tienen tantos botes de colores, tantas cosas del Capitolio. Y es tan tentador. No lo pienso más y prácticamente corro hacia ella. Cojo el primer bote. Lo sopeso en mi mano y lo lanzo con fuerza contra la pared. Se rompe en mil pedazos derramando en un gran charco un líquido parecido a la miel aunque huele como a pintura. El siguiente bote lo sigue a los pocos segundos. Y luego otro y otro. Al minuto he lanzado casi todos cuando la puerta se abre y varios Agentes de Paz me apuntan con sus armas. Levanto las manos aunque en cada una tengo un bote.

Ya esta, prefiero morir ahora que delante de todo Panem, delante de mi hermana que estará obligada a verlo. Mi mano derecha lanza el bote que se estrecha contra la cabeza de uno de ellos, tirándole al suelo en el acto. El otro bote le da al que está más cerca en el pecho. Espero la muerte jadeando pero no disparan, solo se apartan para dejan entrar a otro hombre con bata y piel color dorado. Lleva algo en la mano pero no veo lo que es, lo levanta y siento un pinchazo en el cuello.

Empiezo a ver borroso, las rodillas me fallan. Antes de caer al suelo deduzco que me han sedado.

Cuando abro los ojos el olor a fresas llena la estancia. Qué raro, hace un par de días que no cogemos fresas, no entiendo por qué mi casa huele así. Tampoco entiendo por qué hay tanta claridad, en mi cuarto no entra tanta luz. Me llevo la mano a la cabeza, ya que estoy un poco aturdida y huelo las fresas en mi piel. ¿Pero qué...? Me olisqueo el dorso de la mano y luego todo el antebrazo. Me incorporo y observo la habitación en la que estoy y hago memoria. El bosque, el aerodeslizador, Julius...

Estoy en una cama sencilla en una habitación sin ningún mueble más. Algo que me sorprende es que estoy desnuda. En mi piel hay algo distinto y no es solo el olor. Esta suave y fresca, muy suave, sin cicatrices...y salvo en la cabeza no tengo ni un solo pelo. Maldita sea, se han encargado de ello mientras estaba inconsciente. ¿Y ahora qué?

Me siento completamente expuesta, así que lo único que se me ocurre es encoger las piernas y rodearlas con mis propios brazos. La memoria vuelve a traerme recuerdos de esta mañana, mi preocupación por la primera cosecha de Prim. Como cambian las cosas. Ahora mi única preocupación es que no me vea morir, y lo peor es que ni siquiera estoy en los Juegos.

Se abre la puerta y aparece un hombre de pelo castaño, esta vestido con ropa muy simple para ser del Capitolio. Pantalón y camisa negros, lo único raro que hay en él son sus ojos perfilados de color oro. Me sonríe pero yo aparto la mirada. No sé qué quiere de mí, pero aunque su sonrisa me da confianza su procedencia me echa para atrás. Por mucha sonrisa que me muestre, por muy poco extravagante que vaya, ese hombre vive aquí. No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

—Soy Cinna, tu estilista—me tiende la mano pero yo no se la estrecho.

—No necesito un estilista, ahórrate ese trabajo.

— Tengo que hacerlo, estoy obligado. Aunque no me parezca justo lo que te está pasando— Esa última frase la dice susurrando, aun así me hace levantar la cabeza.

— Ya...te parece injusto...pues sácame de aquí— mi voz suena más desesperada de lo que quiero que suene.

— ¿y que nos conviertan en un avox?, o peor aún, ¿nos maten?

—No...no sé que es un avox pero yo estoy prácticamente muerta.

— ¿por qué dices eso?

—Van a matarme en un programa de televisión ¿no?— el hombre, Cinna, sonríe y eso me pone más furiosa, si no estuviera desnuda me levantaría y echaría a correr.

—No van a matarte...

— ¿y por qué necesito un estilista?

—creo que será mejor que te lo expliquen más tarde, cuando te vistas y estés más cómoda— Por primera vez su sonrisa me parece sincera, aunque aun recelo un poco.

—ahora vuelvo

Cinna se marcha sin tan si quiera volver a mirarme. Me miro las uñas de los pies que brillan. Nunca las había visto tan pulidas, tan bonitas. Las uñas de mis manos tienen el mismo acabado perfecto. Echo de menos mi vello pero me gusta el tacto suave que tienen mis piernas.

Regresa a los pocos minutos con un par de cajas en las manos. Sonríe y abre la más grande y de ella saca un vestido de color verde pino, ver ese color hace que me acuerde de nuevo de casa y eso envía una punzada de dolor directamente a mi corazón. Aun así dejo que me muestre el vestido y me alegro de que sea algo tan sencillo y no como los que he visto por la televisión, en la caja más pequeña hay unos zapatos a juego con el vestido. Por suerte no se ha olvidado de la ropa interior.

Dejo que me vista resignada, y aunque las únicas veces que llevo vestido son el día de la Cosecha, con los comentarios y sonrisas de Cinna se me olvida un poco donde estoy y como llegue a aquí.

…

* * *

Gracias por llegar aquí y gracias por leer!Hasta aquí el fic parece un poco aburrido, pero en el siguiente capítulo sabremos qué es lo que quieren de Katniss, por que la han cogido y no la han ni azotado ni matado,y en cambio la pone guapa nuestro queridísimo Cinna! y en un par de capítulos más el Chico del pan hará acto de presencia.

Gracias especialmente a: **PeetasandHerondales, White10 y Setsuna Hyuga!**

**Avance:**

_— ¿Me queréis como tributo?- susurro asustándome._

_—Oh...no...no— sonríe— Deberías ser cosechada para entrar como tributo._

_— ¿Pero...?_

_—Pero la gente pide algo nuevo, quiere emoción, intriga...Y ya no nos sirve con escenarios atroces o mutaciones salvajes— Da otro trago al zumo— Necesitamos más..._

_—¿Más...?— empiezo a estar completamente aterrada, entendiendo a lo que se refiere. No me doy cuenta de que Cinna se ha levantado hasta que noto su mano en mi hombro.**  
**_

**Actualizo los Sábados.**

**Besos de fuego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

Ni siquiera quiero mirarme al espejo cuando Cinna me lo ofrece. Me siento demasiado extraña, no soy yo. No me considero guapa ni atractiva. Así que con este vestido me siento hasta ridícula. Pero no digo nada. He decidido hacer lo que Cinna quiera. Porque por una razón que aun no entiendo me fio de él. Quizás sea su sonrisa, o su apoyo al decirme que le parece injusta mi situación, no lo sé, pero hare lo que me diga.

—¿Estas preparada?

—¿Preparada para qué?—Susurro mirando mis pies enfundados en esos suaves zapatos de cuero negro.

—Para que tus preguntas sean contestadas

—Entonces...sí...supongo que sí— No puedo hacer más que murmurar. Estoy convencida de que las respuestas no me va a gustar.

Salimos de ese cuarto y caminamos en silencio por el pasillo. De vez en cuando no puedo evitar mirar a Cinna de reojo. Parece nervioso y eso me asusta más. No entiendo el porqué de mi llegada aquí. Entiendo que me capturaran en el bosque, entendería que me mataran. Pero sigo sin comprender qué quieren de mi, y maldita sea, eso también me asusta.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor, subimos y Cinna pulsa uno de los botones. Ascendemos. Cuando el ascensor se para y se abren las puertas me quedo fascinada por la enorme estancia que se abre ante nosotros.

Cinna como un buen caballero me deja pasar a mi primero. Me conduce hacia la derecha y a doblar la esquina una enorme mesa aparece casi de la nada. Está perfectamente decorada y repleta de comida. No puedo evitar avanzar más rápido observando toda esa comida. El queso y las moras del bosque se me antojan demasiado lejanos. Siento que hace una semana que no he comido, aunque sé que no ha pasado más de un día. Hay platos raros, que nunca he visto, pero todo huele estupendamente.

—Come lo que quieras...

No tiene que decirlo dos veces. Me siento, tomo un plato y lo lleno del guiso que más cerca tengo. Me llevo el primer bocado a la boca y debo reprimir un gemido de satisfacción. Esta buenísimo. Es una especie de estofado, lleva cordero y ciruelas pasas. Me zampo el plato en menos de dos minutos y luego lo lleno con otro de los guisos. Lleva pavo y flores, suena raro pero esta bueno. Me paso al menos una hora comiendo yo sola. Cinna solo me mira con su primer plato.

—¿Por qué me miras así?—Me limpio los labios con una servilleta por si es que los tengo sucios.

—Nunca había visto comer tanto a alguien sin enfermar—Gracias a eso me ruborizo, las mejillas me arden— Hey, no estoy diciendo que sea algo malo.

— En el Distrito 12 no tenemos mucha comida, y más en mi zona, la Veta. Apenas tenemos con las teselas— En ese momento siento que debo callarme. No puedo olvidar que el vive en el Capitolio, la ciudad donde se operan para estar delgados, en el 12 estar más grueso de lo normal causa envidia.

— Puedo imaginarlo, debes de tener una vida difícil

—Lo era, hasta que empecé a cazar—Por extraño que parezca no quiero contarle que ya salía con mi padre antes de que muriera.— Con eso alimento a mi familia.

—Entiendo…

—Ahora...ya no sé qué será de su vida si muero— Quizás dándole pena pueda hacer algo.

— No vas a morir— me mira a los ojos intensamente, pero no puedo creerle.

Vuelvo a bajar la vista a mi tercer plato y sigo comiendo en silencio, tengo que aprovechar en comer todo lo que pueda antes de que acaben conmigo.

Cuando empiezo a servirme el postre (una tarta de queso y arándanos) oímos que el ascensor se detiene en esta misma planta. Incluso puedo oír como las puertas se cierran y unos pasos acercándose.

De repente los nervios me cierran el estomago y tengo ganas de expulsar de mi organismo todo lo que he engullido. Cojo un vaso de agua temblorosa y consigo darle un trago justo antes de que un hombre de aspecto sofisticado gire la esquina. Leva un traje de chaqueta y su camisa roja contrasta con su piel pálida y su pelo negro como el carbón. Pero lo que más me llama la atención es su barba extrañamente recortada, formando dibujos sobre sus mejillas.

—Buenas noches Katniss— Me estremezco al oír mi nombre con ese acento del Capitolio, tenía una leve esperanza de que no supieran quien era yo, así mi familia no sufriría las represalias, pero al parecer ellos lo conocen todo.

—Hola...— Es la única palabra que puedo decir sin atragantarme con mi propia saliva.

—Soy el Vigilante Jefe Seneca Crane— como hizo Cinna en aquella sala también extiende la mano para que se la estreche. Lo hago temblorosa al saber lo que es, quien es.

Un Vigilante, han mandado a hablar conmigo a un Vigilante. Uno de esos que se encarga de supervisar los Juegos. Uno de esos que decide qué hacer para complicarle la vida a los tributos dentro de la arena. Y no a uno cualquiera. Si no al Vigilante Jefe nada menos. Lo que preparan para mí debe de ser gordo.

—Por tu cara puedo suponer que no me esperabas— Asiento aunque no entiendo muy bien sus palabras.

—No esperaba nada de esto— murmuro. Es la verdad. No esperaba ni mi cambio de aspecto ni la comida. Pero había decidido dejar de pensar en ello, al menos mientras comía.

—Continua comiendo...—Su amabilidad me abruma, pero sé que no puedo más.

—No...no tengo más hambre— me retiro un poco de la mesa.

Seneca se sienta frente a mí, coge una copa y la llena con lo que parece zumo de naranja. Bebe un sorbo y yo empiezo a desesperarme, la ansiedad va a poder conmigo y empezaré a romper todo.

—Supongo que es hora de que hablemos— Hace una pausa para dar un nuevo trago de zumo— Tienes que saber qué es lo que queremos de ti.

— Por favor...— Aun no entiendo cómo puedo hablar sin que las palabras se entrecorten.

— Bien...— Carraspea— Como debes saber los Juegos del Hambre se acercan, todo el mundo ya esta preparándolos, en una semana será la Cosecha y en dos los tributos entraran en la arena.

— ¿Me queréis como tributo?- susurro asustándome.

—Oh...no...no— sonríe— Deberías ser cosechada para entrar como tributo.

— ¿Pero...?

—Pero la gente pide algo nuevo, quiere emoción, intriga...Y ya no nos sirve con escenarios atroces o mutaciones salvajes— Da otro trago al zumo— Necesitamos más...

—¿Más...?— empiezo a estar completamente aterrada, entendiendo a lo que se refiere. No me doy cuenta de que Cinna se ha levantado hasta que noto su mano en mi hombro.

—Sí, más. No voy a andar con rodeos Katniss. El Presidente en persona te quiere dentro de la arena. Hemos visto como te mueves en el bosque, como cazas— ¿que han visto qué? es decir, saben que he estado saliendo del Distrito para cazar toda mi vida, alimentando a mi familia...Es peor de lo que imaginaba.

—Yo no...no puedo...

—Serás recompensada. No volverás a pasar hambre.

—Eso no me importa...no quiero entrar en la arena, No quiero cazar tributos. No voy a hacerlo.

—Preveníamos que esto iba a pasar...—se inclina sobre la mesa amenazante—¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por abandonar el territorio del distrito?

—Matadme ya, ¡lo prefiero!— me levanto de un salto tirando la silla hacia atrás, que se cae. Salgo prácticamente corriendo hacia el ascensor, aunque no sé ni donde iré.

—Y tu novio Gale, ¿qué? Caza tanto como tú, ¿también prefieres que muera?

Me paro en seco al oír la amenaza contra Gale. El no. Mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi alma gemela. Soy lo que soy gracias a él. El me ha ayudado, con el he crecido en los bosques. He dejado de ser una niña escuálida y pasado a ser una adolescente fuerte y capacitada para sacar a su familia a delante. Quizás hubiera podido hacerlo sola, pero con Gale es todo mejor. Le necesito y necesito que esté bien. Ni siquiera me molesta la palabra "novio" aunque sepa que entre Gale y yo no hay nada, y nunca habrá nada.

Pero le necesito. Y ahora más que nunca. Ahora Gale tiene que alimentar a mi familia. Porque voy a entrar en la arena. No como tributo, si no como cazatributos.

…

* * *

Gracias por leer! hoy el capitulo es un poco más corto de lo normal, pero esto cada vez se vuelve más interesante! ¿Qué opináis de que Katniss vaya a la arena de esa manera? No creo que tenga buena aceptación entre los tributos…

Gracias especialmente a: **PeetasandHerondales **ya sabes para qué la quieren, y sí Peeta estará en los juegos **Luin-fanel **Es un gran cambio, pero los Juegos serán igual de intensos, quizás más! **Cleoru- Misumi **Sexo habrá, pero no digo cuando ni con quien, ni como aunque siendo Katniss&Peeta algo se dislumbra**.White10 **es diferente sí, pero espero mantener la esencia de los verdaderos Juegos,** y Nina D'e Mellark **ssssshhhhhhhh! No digas que tienes ventaja! Katniss tiene que pasarlo mal para luego tener una recompensa. Gracias! De verdad nena, vas a tener besos de fuego para rato, será mejor que compres un antiácido.

**Avance:**

_El día de la Cosecha intento sacarle información a Cinna, quiero saber quiénes son los chicos de mi Distrito pero no soy capaz de que me diga ni una sola palabra y eso me asusta. Me asusta pensar que Prim haya sido elegida, o que el tributo masculino sea Gale, el tenia 42 papeletas y no una como Prim, tiene más posibilidades de ser él. Ese día lo paso prácticamente como una autómata, el entrenamiento es desastroso asique me permiten irme antes._

_Sin desvestirme me meto en la cama y me permito llorar y sacar todo el dolor acumulado._

_Tres días después de la Cosecha, cuando subo a mi planta, Seneca me espera cenando._

**Actualizo los Sábados.**

**Besos de fuego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Retrocedo temblando prácticamente, intentando asimilar lo que acaban de escuchar mis oídos. Si quiero salvar a Gale y a nuestras familias tengo que arriesgar mi vida, y posiblemente morir en la arena.

Soy fuerte y lista, se cazar. Pero cada año los tributos de los distritos más ricos(los que llamamos "profesionales" en el 12) son más grandes y fuertes. Y yo no es que sea muy grande, estoy segura que hasta las chicas de esos distritos pesaran casi el doble que yo. Supongo que mi ventaja será que no han de matarme para ganar.

Pero algo que tengo claro es que yo si voy a tener que eliminar a alguno, ¿ es que no les sirve que se maten entre ellos? no entiendo para que me necesitan.

He de repetirme que ésto es un castigo, el peor de todos.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y me siento en otra silla. Lleno mis pulmones de aire y del olor delicioso de la comida y lo expulso con fuerza, suspirando. Miro en silencio a ese hombre de aspecto raro y espero a que diga algo. Pero no lo hace, solo da pequeños sorbos a ese maldito zumo de naranja.

—¿Qué debo hacer?— intento que mi voz sea ruda pero solo es un atisbo de mi propia voz, no puedo disimular lo asustada que estoy.

—La cosa es fácil Katniss, sabemos tus habilidades, como te mueves, la puntería que tienes— Eso me aterra aún más, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan observándome?— Te entrenaremos para aumentar tu fuerza y resistencia. Luego viajaras a la arena unos días antes que los tributos, para que te familiarices con el lugar. Tendrás que sobrevivir y complicarles la vida a los tributos.

—¿Complicarles la vida?— mi voz sigue siendo un maldito murmullo

—Sí, debes de ser una amenaza para ellos, si te cruzas con alguno intentar eliminarlo.

—Como si fuera un tributo más...

—No como un tributo, con más facilidades que ellos. Serás más mortífera un tributo.— Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Matar tributos sin ser uno de ellos, prácticamente como una profesional. Seré la persona más odiada de todo Panem, si sobrevivo el Distrito entero me dará la espalda.

—Si sobrevivo, ¿qué será de mí después?

—Regresaras a casa, y serás recompensada por los servicios prestados.—Dudo que eso ocurra, no van a darme nada gratis. Aun así asiento.

—Debes de descansar, mañana empiezas el entrenamiento, casi no tenemos tiempo.-Con estas palabras Seneca se levanta, y hace una reverencia extraña acercándose a mí como si fuera a besar mi mejilla.—Esto no es justo, lo sé, intentare que regreses a casa.—lo susurra a mi oído, como si fuera un secreto, como si alguien pudiera oírnos. En ese momento recuerdo todas las cámaras de los Juegos y no puedo evitar pensar que aquí también hay.

—Hare un buen trabajo— lo digo más por las cámaras que por él o por mí. No me fío de él. Por mi parte se que no dejaran que salga con vida de la arena.

Cuando oigo las puertas del ascensor cerrarse miro a Cinna. La expresión que me devuelven sus ojos es difícil de descifrar. Creo que en el fondo siente lastima por mí, creo que es un buen hombre, solo le ha tocado hacer algo que a él no le gusta.

—Todo irá bien— me susurra— yo apostaría por ti— habla aun más bajo, ahora ya no dudo de que nos observan.—Vamos...—comienza a hablar en tono normal.—mañana te espera un día muy duro...

Sin decir más salimos de esa estancia. Yo creía que iriamos de vuelta al ascensor pero Cinna pasa de largo y me dirige hacia un pasillo. Abre la puerta del fondo de éste y veo el dormitorio más grande que he visto en mi vida. Toda mi casa entraría en este cuarto. Tiene un montón de armarios(o lo que deduzco que son armarios empotrados en las paredes )y en el centro una enorme cama preside todo el cuarto.

—Aquí dormirás estos días

— Es...es enorme...— susurro pero luego decido no decir más quizás para alguien del Capitolio esta habitación sea de lo más normal.

— Si que lo es, el Presidente ordenó que fueras tratada como alguien muy importante.

—Como un tributo— Cinna no dice nada, solo asiente ante mi comentario.

Entro en la estancia y es aun más lujosa de lo que parece desde la puerta. Las puertas de los armarios están decoradas con extraños grabados, hay una puerta que supongo que da al baño. Pero nada de eso me importa, me siento en la cama y la firmeza del colchón me sorprende, muy diferente al de casa, lleno de muelles sueltos que se clavan cuando te recuestas. Me dejo caer hacia atrás, acaricio la suave colcha con los dedos y me permito cerrar los ojos e imaginar que lo que acaricio es la hierba fresca del claro del bosque. Pero sentir un peso extra en la cama me hace volver a la realidad. Miro a Cinna, sus cejas casi se unen en su entrecejo, parece que se siente apesadumbrado. Y eso me sorprende. No entiendo su pena por mí. Esta aquí para ponerme guapa para cuando entre en la arena a acabar con los 24 niños que han sido cosechados este año.

Agarra mi mano y la presiona un poco como para animarme.

—Todo irá bien...—murmura

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no va a ser así...

El no dice nada más durante un rato y yo tampoco, no hay nada que decir, aunque no aparta su mano de la mía y aunque odio reconocerlo, eso me reconforta.

—Voy a dejarte descansar, mañana te espera un día duro de entrenamiento— asiento incorporándome

—De acuerdo...—Cinna se levanta y sonriéndome por última vez me deja sola en el cuarto.

Acto seguido me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta que da al baño. En cuanto la cruzo las luces se encienden, lo que hace que me asuste y tengo que reprimir un gritito. El baño no se queda atrás en comparación a la habitación en cuanto a lujos. Contiene todas las comodidades incluso una enorme ducha con un panel con más de cien botones.

No lo pienso dos veces y me desnudo completamente y me meto dentro de esa enorme ducha. Observo atentamente el panel y aprieto uno de los botones prácticamente al azar. Un enorme chorro de agua con olor a limón sale del techo. Esta caliente y junto al olor me relaja enormemente. Apretando unos cuantos botones más, consigo que salga gel y champú y puedo lavarme sin mayor problema que algún que otro chorro de agua helada.

Me envuelvo en una toalla para secarme y regreso a la habitación. Dejo caer la toalla y me meto en la cama completamente desnuda. No puedo hacer nada más, por mucho que grite o llore mi suerte está echada, no merece la pena hacerlo ¿no? Suspiro y me tapo completamente, hasta la cabeza, tengo que sacar los recuerdos de mi cabeza. No más Prim ni más Gale, nada del bosque. Aun así mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas a todo hasta que por agotamiento me quedo dormida.

Me despierto sobresaltada al oír como se cierra la puerta del cuarto. Estaba soñando algo sobre edificios enormes y chicos de la Veta saltando de ellos, una pesadilla, para variar. Espero ver a Cinna, pero a quien veo es a una mujer pelirroja que rehúye mi mirada. Entra en el baño y sale con la ropa que me quité ayer, ni me había molestado en recogerla.

— Oh, lo siento, puedo recogerlo yo.— salto de la cama sin importarme mi desnudez, e intento coger la ropa.

Ella se aparta y niega con la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego coge la toalla del suelo y prácticamente corre a la puerta. La abre y cuando va a cruzarla se choca contra un sorprendido Cinna. La mujer hace una reverencia y ahora sí que corre atravesando el pasillo.

—¿Quién es esa mujer?— murmuro sin intentar cubrirme, Cinna ha visto todo mi cuerpo ya.

—Es una avox

— ¿Qué es una avox?—mientras que hablamos saca de una funda todo un conjunto de ropa. Pantalones, camiseta e incluso ropa interior.

—Un avox es un traidor condenado. Se le corta la lengua y trabaja como sirviente— la sangre se me hiela al oír eso y el miedo hace que se me erice la piel— Katniss, no tienes por qué preocuparte...

—Ya...ya...— tartamudeo. Cinna suspira.

—Ponte esto, y vayamos a desayunar, hoy te espera un día duro.

Estoy harta de escuchar eso pero le hago caso y me pongo la ropa que me da sin rechistar. Cuando acabo me lleva al mismo comedor que ayer, y de nuevo la mesa está cubierta de todo tipo de manjares, calientes y esperándome.

—No te empaches, necesitaras estar ágil— Por primera vez me habla firmemente, es una orden. Asiento y me siento a comer.

Después de dos platos de cordero con pasas, un sándwich de pollo y tres vasos de zumo de naranja me levanto de la mesa. Aunque he comido mucho me siento bien, físicamente mejor que nunca. Podría salir a cazar y arrastrar un ciervo de 150 kilos yo sola. Aunque sé que Cinna piensa que he comido mucho por cómo me mira.

Subimos al ascensor y pica en el nivel más bajo. Descendemos en silencio y empiezo a encontrarme más y más nerviosa con el paso de los segundos. Cuando oigo de "ding" de parada el corazón me da un vuelco.

—Hemos llegado, en este piso está el gimnasio

—¿Te quedaras?

—No me lo permiten, pero por favor, no te metas en problemas, atiende a todo lo que te digan, aprende todo lo q te enseñen. Te ayudará en la arena.

Asiento y salgo yo sola del ascensor, no puedo evitar que el temor me invada al ver la gran sala y las armas colgadas aquí y allá. Una mujer alta y de piel morena me espera al fondo. Aligero el paso y enseguida estoy frente a ella.

La mujer me explica que se llama Atala, que será mi entrenadora durante esos días. Empieza diciéndome que no subestime el clima y el entorno donde estaré. No sé por quien me toma, pero eso es algo que ya sé. Mis años en el bosque me han enseñado que hasta una simple tormenta de verano puede ser peligrosa. Aun así dejo que siga con sus explicaciones, y la miro atenta, como si lo que dijera fuera algo nuevo para mí.

Cuando acaba me pide que le muestre de lo que soy capaz y me señala con la cabeza un magnifico arco. Los dedos me cosquillean al imaginar como será tensar esa cuerda. No lo dudo y me acerco a cogerlo. Lo sostengo con una mano, sopesándolo. Tenso y destenso la cuerda varias veces. Es mucho más dura que la de mi arco en casa. De todas formas cojo una flecha y apunto hacia la diana. Disparo y la flecha se clava en el soporte de la diana pero a esta ni la roza.

Me paralizo al ver que he fallado. Yo nunca fallo.

Respiro profundamente y lo intento de nuevo. Cojo otra flecha, intento comparar su peso con las de casa, son muy diferentes. Sé lo que tengo que hacer para no fallar esta vez. Disparo y la flecha se clava justo en el centro de la diana. Luego disparo otra y otra. Me alejo más, disparo, tomo más ángulo, disparo. Todas y cada una de las flechas van a dar al centro de la diana, a ese pequeño círculo amarillo.

Atala mantiene la boca abierta y yo no puedo evitar sonreír con cierto orgullo. No creía que aquello fuera a salirme tan bien.

Me deja descansar un poco y aprovechan para traerme la comida. Después de comer tengo que demostrarle mis habilidades para correr y trepar, Algo que no se me da nada mal. Por iniciativa propia le enseño las pocas trampas que sé hacer. Acaba siendo un día agotador de verdad.

Cuando me lo permite subo yo sola a la planta donde está mi habitación, me doy una ducha con mayor facilidad que ayer y sin cenar me meto en la cama y no tardo en dormirme.

Gracias al cansancio no tengo pesadillas, o al menos no lo recuerdo, y me despierto gracias a la chica avox. Aun así no me muevo de la cama hasta que llega Cinna con mi ropa.

Desayuno y bajo a entrenar. Los siguientes días transcurren igual. A veces uso el arco, otras aprendo a usar los cuchillos o la espada, me enseñan plantas comestibles y medicinales, algunas que ya conozco y otrasq ue no.

El día de la Cosecha intento sacarle información a Cinna, quiero saber quiénes son los chicos de mi Distrito pero no soy capaz de que me diga ni una sola palabra y eso me asusta. Me asusta pensar que Prim haya sido elegida, o que el tributo masculino sea Gale, el tenia 42 papeletas y no una como Prim, tiene más posibilidades de ser él. Ese día lo paso prácticamente como una autómata, el entrenamiento es desastroso asique me permiten irme antes.

Sin desvestirme me meto en la cama y me permito llorar y sacar todo el dolor acumulado.

Tres días después de la Cosecha, cuando subo a mi planta, Seneca me espera cenando.

—Buenas noches señorita Everdeen...

—Lo serán para ti...

—No he venido a recibir tus malas contestaciones, Katniss...— suspiro y me siento frente a él.

—¿Ha venido a decirme que mi hermana ha sido cosechada?- Seneca se ríe y lo único que quiero hacer es rodear su cuello con mis manos y apretar

—Tu hermana está perfectamente en vuestra casa— el alivio que siento al oír esas palabras hace que una sonrisa estúpida aflore en mis labios, aunque no sé si creerle.

—¿y Gale?— niega con la cabeza

—Demasiadas preguntas, Katniss, debemos centrarnos en lo importante, ya sabes más de lo que deberías

—Necesito saberlo

— En tres días lo sabrás— tres días...solo quedan tres días para que los juegos empiecen

—Tres días...

-—Sí, tres días, por lo que tu partirás a la arena mañana.

* * *

…

**Agradecimientos**: Gracias a todos por leer, y por llegar hasta aquí! Decidme que os ha parecido las reacciones de Katniss, me gustaría saber si os recuerda a la de los libros o no. Es algo que siempre dudo!

Gracias especialmente a **Nina D'Mellark**, No me has cagado la idea, aunque si que había sopesado algo así jajaja, si lo hubieras hecho, no pasaba nada, habría seguido igualmente con lo que ya tenia pensado, soy una vaga para cambiar mis ideas. **Setsuna Hyuga**, ¿tan malvada soy? Jajaja aún queda mucho! A tu pregunta ya conteste por privi ; ) **Cleoru Misumi**, Los Vigilantes no quieren sexo en la arena, pero lo habrá mujajajaj! **PeetasAndHerondales**, esa pregunta se contesta en un par de capis mas, paciencia! **Luin-fanel** no soy tan mala! Weno, un poco si jajaja, gracias a ti por leerme!

**Avance:**

_A la mañana siguiente me despierta el viento. Tardo en comprender que no es viento normal. Los aeordeslizadores han llegado. En total cuento dos que pasan rozando casi los arboles. Me bajo de mi improvisada cama de un salto y corro lo más que puedo hasta el borde del bosque. Subo para ocultarme en uno de los arboles a tiempo de ver como los tributos salen de debajo de la tierra a sus respectivos círculos._

**Actualizo los Sábados.**

**Besos de fuego!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Un jarro de agua fría, así me habían sentado las palabras de Seneca. Esta es mi última noche aquí, mañana todo acaba. O empieza. Aun no lo tengo muy claro.

Cuando empiezo a ser consciente de mi misma me doy cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación, bueno, la habitación que me tienen asignada. Aprieto los puños y sin poder evitarlo doy un puñetazo a la pared. Gimo al notar como mis nudillos se magullan. Rompo a llorar, quiero hacerme creer que lloro por el dolor de la mano, pero, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? he sufrido peores heridas y ni una sola lágrima salió de mis ojos. Lloro por lo que me espera mañana.

Cruzo la habitación a zancadas y me meto en el baño. Me despojo de toda mi ropa y me meto en la ducha. Acciono un par de botones del panel y una lluvia de agua caliente me cae encima. El agua quema, deja mi piel roja, pero no me importa ese escozor, mañana será peor.

Cuando mis ojos se secan de tanto llorar salgo de la ducha. Me seco torpemente y me voy directamente a la cama. Me tapo completamente, hasta la cabeza y aprieto los ojos con fuerza. Necesito dejar de pensar, necesito dormir, mañana será un mal día.

Pero no consigo dormir. La noche pasa lentamente, los minutos parecen horas mientras doy vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. Prim está a salvo, por una extraña razon he empezado a creer a Seneca, pero no sé nada de Gale, podría verle mañana en la arena, podría tener que "complicarle la vida" allí y prefiero morir antes que hacer daño a mi mejor amigo.

Veo amanecer a través de la ventana. La luz artificial de la ciudad es sustituida por la de un claro sol. El ruido de la ciudad se hace más intenso. Ruido de motores y pitidos lejanos. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo ruidoso que era todo aquello.

No aguanto más en la cama y me levanto. Me duele la cabeza y los ojos me escuecen. Creo que hoy pagare con creces el no dormir. Me acerco al armario y cojo algo de ropa, no me fijo muy bien qué es, solo no quiero seguir estando desnuda. Luego me siento en la cama y espero. Sé que la chica avox no tardara en venir.

Pasa casi una hora hasta que la puerta se abre y aparece la figura fina de la mujer seguida de Cinna. El no dice nada, solo se acerca a mí con un intento de sonrisa en su boca y me abraza. Al principio me quedo estática, pero luego le abrazo también reposando mi cabeza en su hombro. Las lágrimas empiezan a picar en mis ojos pero miro hacia arriba para que no salgan, no quiero llorar más. Cuando se separa de mí acaricia mi mejilla y la superficie de debajo de mi ojo derecho, apuesto que está algo mas amoratada de lo que debería, también por no dormir.

—Tendremos que arreglar esto...

—Lo siento, no he podido dormir—Cinna suspira

—Tenias píldoras para ello—Aparto la mirada, ni me acordaba de ello.

—No lo recordé

Cinna asiente sin decirme nada más y tira de mí para salir de la habitación. Vamos al comedor y me obliga a sentarme delante de la enorme mesa. Yo misma me obligo a coger un plato y servirme el desayuno. Obligo a mi mano a llevarme la comida a mi boca, me obligo a masticar y a tragar. Como todo lo que mi estomago me permite pensando que Seneca aparecerá en cualquier momento.

Pero no aparece.

Cinna se levanta cuando me retiro de la mesa, me pregunta si he acabado, asiento y hace que le siga al ascensor. Montamos en el, aprieta el botón y descendemos. Me sorprende al ver que no descendemos hasta el gimnasio. Paramos en un piso muy parecido al del mi primer día. Andamos por un largo pasillo hasta entrar por la primera puerta que aparece ante nosotros. La sala que hay detrás de ésta es de un color gris apagado, hay poco mobiliario, todo de color gris metalizado. No me gusta estar ahí, me pone nerviosa. Me dirige hacia una silla y me siento en ella. Me contempla en silencio y luego de un cajón saca lo que parece material de maquillaje. Aunque me sorprende no digo nada y dejo que trabaje en mí. Pinceladas aquí y allá que me hacen cosquillas. Pasado un rato se aparta y mueve la cabeza satisfecho.

Me da un espejo y me miro. El reflejo que me devuelve no parece ser yo, es una versión de mí con la piel fina, sin ninguna cicatriz en la cara, sin las violáceas marcas de no dormir. Una versión mejorada.

Cuando levanto la mirada para agradecerle el trabajo Cinna no está a mi lado. Le veo andar por la habitación con un aparato extraño en la oreja.

— Si...ya está lista...pueden bajar a la sala 4.18 a terminar de acondicionarla—Aparta el aparato de su oreja y vuelve a observarme.

—¿va a venir Seneca?

—No, Julius y Atala. Cuando acaben, te vestiré y partirás— Tiemblo al oír eso último, estaba aterrada.

—Tengo miedo— susurré sin poder callarlo más tiempo.

—Lo sé Katniss, Pero yo confío en ti, volverás a casa.— Aparto la mirada, no sé si creerle o no, no sé qué pensar y ya ni siquiera como actuar.

No podemos seguir hablando ya que la puerta se abre y entran Julius y Atala. Él lleva su bata blanca, por lo que sé que no solo viene a hablar conmigo.

Y en efecto, de su maletín saca una jeringuilla y un pequeño botecito. Coloca la aguja y rellena la jeringuilla. Quiero huir pero no tengo a donde, no sé qué es eso y siento más miedo si cabe.

— ¿Qué es eso?— como último recurso intento apartarme y esconderme tras Cinna.

—Un medicamento que hará que no ovules, para que no tengas el periodo durante los Juegos.

—¿y si duran meses?

—No menstruaras hasta que no te inyecte el medicamento que revierte el efecto. ¿Contenta? Deja de preguntar— me espeta molesto

No puedo hacer más que salir de mi inútil refugio, me siento en la silla y permito que me inyecte el líquido.

Atala se sienta frente a mí y me mira directamente a los ojos. Carraspea y coloca en su regazo una mochila de color naranja.

—Llevaras esto contigo—Le da un golpe a la mochila— Contiene un saco de dormir que refleja el calor del cuerpo, un paquete de galletas saladas, un paquete de tiras de cecina, una botella de yodo para purificar agua, una caja de fósforos de madera, una cuerda, un par de gafas de visión nocturna y una botella vacía.—Asiento casi sin entender las palabras— Todo esto te será muy útil para tu supervivencia. También llevaras un arco, un carcaj con 12 flechas y un cuchillo.— Eso me alivia tanto que dejo escapar un suspiro, al menos estaré bien armada.

—Algo más?— Murmuro con la mirada fija en esa mochila de color tan llamativo.

—Te inyectaremos un localizador, como a los tributos para saber donde estas en todo momento.

—No tendré patrocinadores ¿no?

— No eres un tributo para ello— eso último lo dice de mala gana.

Resoplo y ya no digo nada más, no serviría de mucho. Me muerdo en interior de la mejilla pensando en todo lo que me espera a partir de ahora. No sé cómo será la arena, puede ser un desierto de arena con solo un riachuelo para que todos los tributos beban, o puede que sea un bosque, o una ciudad en ruinas. Puede haber cualquier cosa allí, y puede estar habitada también por cualquier tipo de animal. Mutaciones horribles y violentas, plantas venenosas. La muerte puede estar a la vuelta de cada esquina. Justo en este momento lo pienso. Puede haber más personas como yo ahí dentro. Es lo lógico. Por lo que no solo tendré que batirme con los tributos, si no con todos los cazatributos que estemos allí.

—¿Hay más gente como yo?— Consigo pronunciar esas palabras justo antes de que Atala abandone la sala.

—Buena pregunta Katniss— murmura ella dándose la vuelta— Había más como tú, entrenando. Pero no han pasado los entrenamientos.— y con eso sale de la habitación dejándome completamente aterrada.

Cinna coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros y aprieta un poco, acaricia mi mejilla y luego vuelve a abrazarme.

— ¿qué quiere decir que no han pasado el entrenamiento?

—Que no eran tan fuertes como tú y los han desechado— y se que desechado quiere decir que los han matado, o como mínimo ahora son obedientes avox.

—Vamos Katniss, tienes que vestirte, no podemos llegar tarde.

Regresamos a mi habitación en silencio, nuestros pasos repiquetean en el mármol con un fuerte eco que se me clava en los oídos. La opresión del pecho se hace cada vez más grande, la angustia y el miedo me aturden. No vuelvo en mí hasta que noto como la camiseta abandona mi cuerpo. Cinna me ayuda a cambiarme. Los colores de la ropa son oscuros, unos pantalones verde apagado y una camiseta de manga corta color negro. Me obliga a ponerme dos pares de calcetines, no entiendo para qué pero no digo nada. Las botas son de cuero suave y se adaptan perfectamente a mis pies. Antes de abandonar la habitación me ayuda con la chaqueta, es larga y de una tela fina, pero él me dice que guardará el calor de mi cuerpo perfectamente.

Salimos de la habitación agarrados de la mano. No sé en qué momento se la he cogido pero Cinna me la aprieta con fuerza y le agradezco el gesto de apoyo ya que he empezado a temblar de miedo. Subimos en el ascensor y después de que Cinna apriete el botón correspondiente ascendemos hasta la azotea.

Allí me espera un aerodeslizador idéntico al que me trajo aquí, quizás sea el mismo. Dos Agentes de la Paz custodian la entrada y Julius está a su lado. Vuelvo a recibir un fuerte abrazo de Cinna, estoy a punto de llorar cuando alguien tira de mí. Uno de los Agentes se ha acercado y nos separa, empujándome hacia el aparato. Puedo leer un "hasta pronto" de los labios de Cinna antes de que las compuertas se cierren.

Julius me indica que me siente en uno de los asientos y cuando lo hago unas tiras me inmovilizan, absurdamente intento levantarme pero las correas me aprietan más contra el sillón. Sin previo aviso me inyecta algo en el antebrazo y grito. Duele. Cuando saca la aguja puedo ver como algo brilla un par de segundos debajo de mi piel. "El localizador" pienso. Julius se marcha sin que crucemos ni una palabra y noto como el aerodeslizador se eleva.

No siento ningún movimiento más durante horas, hasta que el aerodeslizador da un nuevo tirón. Hemos llegado. Los dos Agente de Paz entran en el compartimento en el que estoy. Uno de ellos lleva la mochila que me enseño Atala y el otro el arco y el carcaj.

—La Cornucopia está minada, ni se te ocurra acercarte y armarte hasta los dientes— el agente que lleva la mochila me la lanza con desprecio.

—No lo haré— ni si quiera se me había ocurrido, con el arco y el cuchillo tengo suficiente.

—Bien...— me dan las armas— y ahora andando.

Prácticamente me empujan fuera cuando las compuertas se abren. La luz me ciega durante unos segundos, pero luego puedo ver como el aerodeslizador desaparece.

Intento normalizar mi respiración ya que he empezado a jadear. Pero algo en el aire me tranquiliza un poco. Huele a pino y roble. Me giro sobre mis talones y ante mí se extiende un enorme bosque. Sonrío un poco, es un buen sitio para ocultarse. Sigo girando y a pocos metros tengo la Cornucopia con los 24 círculos donde estarán los tributos dentro de un par de días. Detrás de ésta hay un enorme lago y al otro lado hay un campo con la hierba tan alta que podría cubrirme entera.

No lo pienso más y me dirijo hacia el lago, de la mochila saco la botella y la relleno de agua, echo las gotas de yodo y espero el tiempo reglamentario. Me bebo toda el agua de un trago. Vuelvo a llenarla y después de añadir el yodo la guardo y me dirijo al bosque.

Las siguientes horas me paso buscando otras fuentes de agua y animales qué cazar, todo me parece demasiado fácil, es como estar en casa. Cazar y estar atenta a los animales salvajes. Pero en mi camino solo me encuentro conejos y una especie de ave, más grande que una gallina. Aprovecho que estoy sola en esta tierra para encender un fuego y cocinar la carne, no voy a comer carne cruda.

El día pasa casi sin darme cuenta, la noche es fría y aunque podría encender un fuego prefiero trepar a un árbol y atarme a una de las ramas metida dentro de mi saco. Como la noche anterior no pude dormir caigo rendida y me duermo.

El día siguiente pasa igual, nada raro a mí alrededor, nada de mutos, nada de otros cazatributos. Solo yo. Cuando llega la noche me doy cuenta que será la última que pase tranquila, puede que sea mi última noche con vida. Cierro los ojos y cuando estoy cayendo en los brazos del sueño el himno estridente del Capitolio inunda el bosque. Entre el follaje de los arboles puedo ver el escudo del Capitolio en el cielo.

—Buenas noches Katniss—Genial, eso confirma que estoy sola aquí— Mañana temprano llegaran los tributos, recuerda, queremos un buen espectáculo, o sufrirás las consecuencias.— el escudo desaparece y con el todo rastro de sonido.

El anuncio ha acelerado tanto mi corazón que ahora me cuesta dormir. Me quedo despierta varias horas, oyendo a los animales nocturnos, búhos y roedores en su gran mayoría.

A la mañana siguiente me despierta el viento. Tardo en comprender que no es viento normal. Los aeordeslizadores han llegado. En total cuento dos que pasan rozando casi los arboles. Me bajo de mi improvisada cama de un salto y corro lo más que puedo hasta el borde del bosque. Subo para ocultarme en uno de los arboles a tiempo de ver como los tributos salen de debajo de la tierra a sus respectivos círculos.

Rápidamente escudriño a todos ellos. Como supuse la gran mayoría son más grandes que yo, no me cuesta reconocer a los "profesionales" su mirada iracunda, fulminando al resto les delata. También hay chicos jóvenes, de 13 o 14 años. Y una niñita, una niña que por su constitución se parece a Prim, ninguna de las dos aparenta más de 12 años aunque los tengan, y tiene la misma mirada asustada. ¿Cómo voy a apuntarla con una flecha y atravesar su pecho? No, no puedo hacerlo.

De repente recuerdo el porqué estoy aquí. Busco el círculo del tributo masculino rogando por no ver la cabellera negra y los ojos grises de mi amigo. Pero a quien veo ahí hace que tenga que taparme la boca para no gritar de impotencia. No...Él no...Por favor...el no...Cierro los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abro vuelvo a ver el mismo pelo dorado y esos ojos azules asustados. "No puede ser" suplico de nuevo en mi fuero interno. El Chico del Pan no...

…

* * *

Chan chan! Hemos llegado a lo interesante por fin! Aquí está el panadero mas sexy! Por fin empieza lo bueno jajaja!

Agradecimientos: Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, a partir de ahora va a haber más emoción, lo prometo! Gracias especialmente a **Nina D'Mellark**. **Setsuna Hyuga**, **Cleoru Misumi**, **PeetasAndHerondales**, **Luin-fanel** y **White10 **gracias por vuestros comentarios, hacéis que escribir sea especial.

**Avance:**

_He matado a una persona. Soy una asesina. Que esa chica fuera a matar a Peeta no es excusa. Soy yo la que ha acabado con su vida sin pensarlo._

_Todo por ese chico._

_No puedo evitar recordar aquel día lluvioso, aquel día que el hambre era tan doloroso que sentía como si mi estomago fuera apaleado, cuando el frío era tan intenso que calaba hasta los huesos. Ese día que me di por vencida contra el árbol junto a la panadería, mientras que el olor a pan me embriagaba._

**Actualizo los Sábados.**

**Besos de fuego!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero de todo siento el retraso, no pude actualizar ayer porque no estuve en todo el día en casa.**

**y ahora:**

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Recuerdo que tengo que parpadear. El shock que me ha provocado ver a ese chico me ha dejado paralizada, pero tengo que recuperarme, solo quedan unos segundos para que todo empiece. Busco a la chica del doce y me sorprendo al reconocerla. Un cierto alivio me embarga cuando veo que no es Prim, pero el conocer a esa chica me pondrá las cosas difíciles. La recuerdo perfectamente de clase, su cara redondeada siempre tiene (o tenia) una sonrisa en la boca. Sus ojos azules siempre tenían brillo, ese brillo que tienen cuando estás bien alimentado y eres feliz. Su pelo rubio paja está recogido en dos coletas, como siempre...

Delly Cartwright morirá pronto en estos juegos, lo sé, y eso hace que un nudo en mi estomago crezca y crezca.

El "gong" que indica el inicio de los juegos me devuelve a la realidad del bosque. Vuelvo la vista al Chico del Pan y le veo correr. Le suplico mentalmente que se vaya de allí, que no entre en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia.

Veo como Delly lo hace, corre hacia el bosque igual que la niñita de piel morena. Al menos de momento no tengo que preocuparme por ellas.

Maldigo al chico del Pan cuando le veo correr hacia una mochila. ¿No se da cuenta de que es jugar con la muerte? Se me para el corazón cuando veo como uno de los profesionales se acerca a él con un enorme cuchillo. Quiero gritarle, quiero decirle que corra. Pero me sorprende lo que pasa. Aunque el profesional se acercaba por detrás, él se da cuenta y con un rápido movimiento le tira al suelo y le da un puñetazo en la cara, veo como al profesional le sale sangre de la nariz. Aun así se que no está muerto.

Me tranquilizo cuando le veo salir corriendo en mi dirección con la mochila y una lanza en la mano.

Pero esto no acaba aquí. Una chica que le supera en tamaño sale corriendo tras él, su pelo moreno revuelto cayendo sobre su cara le da un aspecto aun más feroz. "Corre más rápido Peeta Mellark" murmuro para mí cuando veo que la chica acorta distancia, es más rápida que él.

Cuando llegan al límite del bosque la chica le pisa los talones. No lo pienso más, no puedo permitir que a ese chico le hagan daño. Cojo una flecha del carcaj, la coloco y cuando la enorme chica se lanza sobre Peeta, disparo. Un montón de sangre baña la cara de Peeta y la chica deja de moverse. He acertado justo en su cuello.

Peeta la mira asustado, le cuesta salir de debajo del cuerpo. Se limpia la sangre de la cara con la mano y mira hacia los lados, se que cree que ha sido otro tributo.

No quiero dejarme ver, asique subo un poco más en el árbol y espero a que salga corriendo. Me quedo sobre ese árbol mucho tiempo, oigo la pelea en la Cornucopia, pero intento no hacerle caso.

He matado a una persona. Soy una asesina. Que esa chica fuera a matar a Peeta no es excusa. Soy yo la que ha acabado con su vida sin pensarlo.

Todo por ese chico.

No puedo evitar recordar aquel día lluvioso, aquel día que el hambre era tan doloroso que sentía como si mi estomago fuera apaleado, cuando el frio era tan intenso que calaba hasta los huesos. Ese día que me di por vencida contra el árbol junto a la panadería, mientras que el olor a pan me embriagaba.

Cuando le vi salir creía que iba a echarme de allí, pero se acerco al cerdo, como si fuera a darle de comer. Algo extraño había pasado porque tenia la mejilla hinchada. Pero no dio de comer al cerdo. Lanzo los panes hacia mí y sin mirarme entro en la panadería.

Cogí el pan y guardándolo bajo la ropa (aunque quemaban) me fuina casa y por primera vez en meses Prim mi madre y yo nos fuimos a la cama con la tripa llena.

Con once años ese chico me había salvado la vida. Y maldita sea, nunca me atreví a darle las gracias. Ahora se lo debía. Por honor. Me daba igual las amenazas de Seneca. Aunque pensándolo bien, iba a pelear contra otros tributos, es lo que quieren ¿no?

El primer cañonazo me hizo volver al presente. Uno...Dos...Puedo contar hasta once. Once chicos han muerto en unas pocas horas. No sabré quienes son hasta la noche cuando sus caras salga reflejadas en el cielo.

Compruebo que no hay nadie cerca y bajo al suelo. Mis piernas están engarrotadas asique tengo que dar unos pequeños saltos y un par de carreras para despertarlas. Luego decido seguir el rastro de Peeta, no me fio de que pueda encontrar agua por sí solo.

No me cuesta mucho dar con él, es un chico muy poco cuidadoso, se nota que nunca ha estado en el bosque.

Está a varios kilómetros de cualquier fuente de agua, y por los jadeos que puedo oír a cincuenta metros de él, está agotado. Suspiro porque no sé muy bien qué hacer, si presentarme deliberadamente ante él y darle un poco de agua o guiarle de alguna manera hacia el agua. Me decanto por la segunda opción, aunque aún no sé cómo.

Me subo a un árbol y le observo. Camina pesadamente y sin tener cuidado con las ramitas que rompe o los hierbajos que pisotea. Maldita sea, este chico es más tonto de lo que pensaba. Se deja caer contra un pino y desciende hasta el suelo arrastrándose por su tronco. Cierra los ojos unos segundos pero inmediatamente vuelve a mirar a un lado y a otro. Como todos los que estamos aquí parece asustado. Su cara aun tiene restos de sangre de la chica que maté, solo por eso me cuesta mirarle.

Pasamos varios minutos quietos, el sentado contra el pino y yo sobre la rama del enorme árbol. Pero en pocas horas se hará de noche y no quiero que Peeta pase la noche sin beber. Así que decido actuar. Bajo de árbol con cuidado de no hacer ningún sonido y rodeo a Peeta con la suficiente distancia para que ni me vea ni me oiga.

Cuando me sitúo justo donde quiero, al otro lado del Chico de Pan, Cojo una flecha del carcaj, respiro profundamente como cada vez que debo estar concentrada y lanzo la flecha que se clava en el tronco a treinta centímetros de la cabeza de Peeta. Como es lógico él se sobresalta y huye hacia el lado contrario, justo en dirección hacia el riachuelo. Parece que mi plan dará resultado, aunque odio hacerle correr en ese estado.

Recojo la flecha cuando se aleja y Le persigo a una distancia prudencial, por si debiera hacerle cambiar de dirección y por su seguridad, a estas alturas los profesionales estarán de caza, como cada año.

Pero no necesito más flechas, Peeta llega un par de horas después al riachuelo. Desde lejos puedo ver como deja la mochila y la lanza en el suelo y se mete dentro del agua y aunque está de espaldas se que se está frotando la cara, lavándose. Vuelvo a pensar que es estúpido y que tiene muy poco cuidado. Al menos tiene un poco de sentido común, ya que veo como saca de la mochila una botella de un litro y la llena, echa el yodo y espera.

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco cuando le veo beberse la botella entera de un solo trago. Luego llena otra y realiza el mismo procedimiento. Si que estaba sediento...

La noche empieza a caer cuando Peeta hace un inventario de lo que tiene en la mochila, veo que tiene un saco como el mío, un par de cuerdas, un cuchillo y el paquetito de galletas saladas con el sello del Capitolio.

Se nota que no está acostumbrado a pasar hambre, ya que abre el paquete y empieza a comer esas galletitas. Al menos sabe parar y solo come lo que parece ser la mitad.

Necesito ponerme mis gafas de visión nocturna cuando se hace tan oscuro que ni distingo su clara piel. En este momento si que Peeta Mellark me sorprende. Recoge unas cuantas ramas de árboles, y las acerca a unos arbustos, pero de tal manera que parecen que han caído ahí por casualidad. Se embadurna con barro la cara y procede hacer lo mismo en el saco negro, en él incluso pega varias hojas. Se embadurna las manos y metiéndose tras los arbustos y las ramas se acomoda en el saco, coloca varias hojas sobre su cara y dejo de verle. Si no fuera porque sé que está ahí hasta con mis gafas pasaría desapercibido. Suspiro aliviada sabiendo que al menos la noche la pasará seguro.

La temperatura ha bajado tanto que mis manos están completamente heladas, y como no puedo hacer nada más por Peeta me subo a un árbol cercano y preparo mi improvisada cama. Me ato como cada noche al árbol y me acomodo lo mejor que puedo.

Espero al himno pensando en Delly y la niñita morena. No sé si han sobrevivido. Sí, las vi salir corriendo hacia el bosque, pero bien podían haberlas seguido, y han sonado once cañonazos, once muertes. Pueden estar entre ellas. Pero si no han muerto, ¿habrán encontrado agua? ¿Tendrán comida? ¿Algún sitio donde guarecerse?

El sonido estridente del himno hace que me quite las gafas y mire hacia el cielo. El sello del Capitolio lo ilumina todo, incluso me ciega momentáneamente. Acto seguido sale la cara de la chica a la que maté, bajo ella reza "Distrito 3". No puedo evitar que el corazón se me encoja al verla tan limpia, con su pelo bien peinado, hasta sonriendo. Pero no puedo olvidar lo que significa que su cara salga la primera, los tributos profesionales del 1 y del 2 siguen vivos. Después sale el chico del 4 y el del 5 inmediatamente después. También puedo ver la fotografía de los dos tributos de 6 y del 7, el del chico del 8. En este momento estoy suplicando por no ver a Delly y a la niñita aunque para mi serían un problema. Aparecen los dos tributos del 9. Solo queda uno. Contengo el aliento hasta que aparece la foto de la chica del distrito 10.

El sello desaparece y la oscuridad lo inunda todo. Ni la niña ni Delly han muerto, lo que hace que me preocupe por ellas. Y la preocupación duele. Pero necesito dormir para estar atenta a lo que ocurra mañana, no debo preocuparme por ellas. He elegido. Y mi elección es Peeta. Se lo debo.

...

* * *

Bueno bueno, que os ha parecido la aparición de Peeta? La muerte de la chica? Y que Delly sea la tributo femenina? Hago demasiadas preguntas...

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Gracias especialmente a **Setsuna Hyuga**, **Cleoru Misumi**, **PeetasAndHerondales**, **Luin-fanel** y **Andy Knightwalker y Oschii**

**Avance:**

_Vuelvo a reprenderme por estar pensando en esas nimiedades en un sitio como este y giro de nuevo la cara comprobando que ya se ha puesto la ropa interior. Ahora ha tomado su ropa sucia y la refriega contra las rocas, intentando limpiarla. Cuando termina la pone sobre unas ramas al sol y empieza a limpiar el saco de dormir. De vez en cuando le oigo gruñir y no puedo evitar reír suavemente por lo que tengo que taparme la boca. También coloca el saco al sol para secarlo le veo suspirar y rascarse la cabeza, algo que hace que vuelva a sonreír como una tonta_

**Actualizo los Sábados.**

**Besos de fuego!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Abro los ojos al oír un chisporroteo. No tengo que buscar mucho en mi memoria para saber que es ese ruido. Una fogata. Alguien muy estúpido ha encendido una hoguera cerca de mí. Rezo para que no sea Peeta, espero que no sea tan idiota.

Miro hacia donde le vi desaparecer y las ramas y hojas están como las recordaba, no se han movido ni un ápice, no puede ser él. Respiro levemente aliviada, aunque una hoguera cerca de Peeta es peligrosa. Me incorporo y dirijo la mirada hacia el sonido. Cerca, a unos 15 o 20 metros de nosotros veo el resplandor inconfundible del fuego. Gracias a su luz puedo ver la cara de una chica. Se frota las manos sobre el fuego sin saber que está firmando su sentencia de muerte. Los profesionales habrán visto la hoguera y ya estarán de camino.

Me lo pienso durante unos minutos y al final decido acercarme y apagar yo misma la hoguera. Confió que la chica al oírme salga corriendo.

Pero no me da tiempo a llegar. Cuando pongo los pies en el suelo veo como cinco personas rodean a la pobre chica, dos enormes chicos y tres chicas de iguales proporciones. Uno de ellos, el chico más alto agarra del pelo a la chica, que grita ahogadamente y cruza una espada por su cuello, cortándoselo. La sangre sale a borbotones por la herida mientras que la chica intenta respirar en vano, cinco segundos después se oye el cañonazo que indica su muerte.

Me he quedado ahí parada sin hacer nada, no puedo mover ni un solo musculo de mi cuerpo. Jadeo cuando veo al chico limpiar la sangre de su espada en la camiseta del cadáver. Maldita sea, eso es cruel.

Le recuerdo a mis piernas que deben hacer algo y me encaramo al árbol para volver a subir.

—¡Muy bien hecho Cato!— oigo una voz aguda, de una de las chicas.

—¿La habéis oído gritar?— todos ellos ríen— hay que ser estúpido para encender fuego de noche.

— Sí, es como si dijera, "venid y matadme"—La misma voz chillona de antes, y con solo oírla ya tengo ganas de clavarle una flecha entre ceja y ceja.

Mis sentidos se ponen aún mas alerta cuando oigo sus pasos acercarse. Intento no moverme pero la necesidad de saber si se acercan o no a Peeta puede más y me descuelgo un poco. Andan en línea recta, pasan por debajo de mí y siguen hacia el riachuelo, directos hacia Peeta.

Maldita sea.

Con las gafas de visión nocturna veo que se están acercando peligrosamente al escondite de Peeta, y aunque parece bueno me arriesgo a que le descubran, y no puedo permitirlo. El Chico del pan tiene que ganar los Juegos este año. No me permito pensar en la posibilidad de que no sea así. Así que tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacerlo ahora mismo. Actuó sin pensar, rompo una rama y la lanzo lejos.

Funciona. Veo como miran hacia donde he lanzado la rama. El chico rubio, Cato creo que se llama, levanta la mano para que guarden silencio. Puedo asegurar que hasta noto como contienen la respiración. Unos minutos después continúa andando. Apuesto a que han pensado que era un animal.

No me queda más remedio que coger una flecha y tensarla en el arco. Apunto hacia ellos. Ahora yo misma contengo la respiración, solo están a unos pasos de Peeta, y si le descubren no dudaré en lanzar la flecha. Será difícil matar a cinco chicos pero no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. Ahora solo ruego para que Peeta no sea tan estúpido y se mueva, que permanezca oculto en silencio. Esa es su única posibilidad de seguir vivo esta noche. Espero que sepa sus posibilidades y actúe de manera lógica.

Los cinco profesionales pasan al lado de Peeta y siguen de largo. Me muerdo el labio y aunque parece que el peligro ha pasado no dejo de apuntarles. Se acercan al reguero y Cato termina de limpiar la poca sangre que quedaba en la espada. Siguen comentando la muerte de la chica, entre risas. Y eso me da asco. No entiendo como pueden ser tan crueles, sé que aquí dentro nos regimos por la ley del más fuerte, pero sinceramente, una cosa es sobrevivir, matar para no morir y otra cosa es reírse de la muerte de alguien inocente.

Vuelvo a contener la respiración cuando regresan sobre sus pasos, pasando de nuevo cerca de Peeta y por debajo de mi cuerpo. Siguen con su tono jocoso, malditos estúpidos, sobretodo la chica de voz chillona, no se da cuenta que podría matarla ahora mismo, es fácil y tentador. Pero yo no soy así. No voy a matar sin ningún motivo. Dejo que se alejen y por fin respiro algo más tranquila.

Me acomodo de nuevo en el saco, pero sé que no voy a ser capaz de dormir otra vez. Mis sentidos se han puesto demasiado alerta como para relajarse ahora, solo me queda esperar. Saco una pata de conejo de mi mochila y la mordisqueo mientras que veo como despunta el alba.

Pronto dejo de necesitar las gafas de visión nocturna asique las guardo y mantengo la vista fija en donde debe de estar Peeta. Debajo de las hojas no hay ningún movimiento y aunque todo sigue igual, puede que se haya ido mientras que yo dormía. Esa posibilidad me aturde pero prefiero esperar un poco, no voy a precipitarme, sé lo absurdo que es caminar de noche por el bosque.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, y cuando el sol ya empieza a calentar veo que hay movimiento en el lugar. Las hojas se mueven y pronto veo el cabello embarrado de Peeta. Aparta todo y se levanta. Está completamente sucio. Cubierto de barro seco de pies a cabeza. Toda su ropa y el saco lo están. Ha sido una buena estrategia, pero ahora tiene que lidiar con eso.

Recoge el saco y lo sacude, pero no lo guarda. En cambio se acerca al riachuelo y empieza a quitarse la ropa. La piel clara de su espalda aparece ante mis ojos y contrasta enormemente con la embarrada de su cuello y brazos. Me sorprendo a mi misma mirándole mientras se quita los pantalones quedándose con tan solo su ropa interior. Viéndole así, semidesnudo puedo comprobar los fuerte que es. Los músculos de sus brazos, piernas y espalda son anchos y tonificados bajo esa piel tan nívea. No sé por qué me sorprende tanto, le he visto cargar sacos de harina de más de 50 kilos a pares sin casi esfuerzo.

Una parte de mí me grita que le deje intimidad, que deje de mirar, pero otra parte, la curiosa y morbosa no quiere, y es la que está ganando. Veo como sus calzoncillos abandonan su cuerpo dejándome ver su culo. En este momento es cuando mis mejillas arden y aparto la mirada. Y aunque la tentación de volver a mirar su magnífico cuerpo es muy grande lo evito hasta que oigo el chapoteo en el agua.

Me reprendo a mi misma por calificar su cuerpo de magnifico, pero aun así mis ojos vuelven a clavarse en él. Está de rodillas en el agua, por lo que la misma le llega hasta la cintura. Mi boca forma una sonrisa mientras que el se limpia todo el barro. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que se levanta de nuevo, esta vez de cara a mí. Y lo que veo hace que me sonroje de nuevo y aparte la mirada.

No es la primera vez que veo a un hombre desnudo, mama ha atendido a michos quemados y heridos, los cuales sus ropas eran girones, pero esa desnudez me desagradaba tanto que en cuanto podía escaquearme corría fuera de la casa. También he visto a Gale en ropa interior innumerables veces. Pero esto es diferente. Peeta posee cierto imán para mis ojos. Quizás sea que está completamente desnudo. No lo sé.

No puedo negar que es un chico atractivo. Tanto o más que mi mejor amigo, aunque este último sea más alto. Peeta tiene unos poderosos músculos muy marcados sin llegar a ser abominables como los de los chicos profesionales. Y es guapo, tampoco lo puedo negar. Sus ojos azules son como el cielo en un día claro, y su pelo rubio brilla de manera especial cuando le da el sol. Sé que arranca suspiros a más de una chica en el colegio. Podría decir que hasta tiene un pequeño grupo que se pelea por él. Aunque es raro que nunca le haya visto con ninguna chica. Habla con todas, sonríe. Es muy atento y amable. Pero nunca le he visto de la mano con nadie. Y sé que podría tener a cualquiera.

Vuelvo a reprenderme por estar pensando en esas nimiedades en un sitio como este y giro de nuevo la cara comprobando que ya se ha puesto la ropa interior. Ahora ha tomado su ropa sucia y la refriega contra las rocas, intentando limpiarla. Cuando termina la pone sobre unas ramas al sol y empieza a limpiar el saco de dormir. De vez en cuando le oigo gruñir y no puedo evitar reír suavemente por lo que tengo que taparme la boca. También coloca el saco al sol para secarlo le veo suspirar y rascarse la cabeza, algo que hace que vuelva a sonreír como una tonta.

Coge algo de su mochila y se sienta en una gran roca de la orilla con los pies en metidos en el agua. Solo le veo de perfil pero parece preocupado, triste. Pienso que no es para menos, estar aquí encerrado es duro, y más cuando tienes que intentar sobrevivir a 23 chicos más. Me fijo en lo que tienen en las manos y suspiro. Es el paquetito de galletas. Veo como coge una, la mira detenidamente para luego partirla por la mitad y llevarse una de las mitades a la boca. Mastica despacio, como saboreándola, pero sé que lo hace para intentar engañar al hambre. Repite la misma operación con la otra mitad.

En ese momento tengo que hacer acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad para no bajar y darle medio conejo que tengo guardado en la mochila. La necesidad de alimentarle es tan fuerte que hasta me pican las palmas de las manos. Pero en ese momento veo como su mirada está fija en el río. Y sé que es lo que está pensando. Quiere pescar. El día que llegue yo misma vi pequeños peces de menos de un palmo nadando contracorriente. Conseguí unos pocos, pero no volví a pescar porque el trabajo de pesca no compensa a la poca carne que tienen, para mí es más fácil cazar. Pero a Peeta no le vendría mal pescar un par de ellos.

Desciende con cuidado de la roca, y coge el saco. Vaya, parece más listo de lo que pensaba. Entra de nuevo en el agua y empieza a usar el saco a modo de red. Mientras que intenta pescar yo disfruto de otra pata de conejo y unas pocas bayas que he conseguido recolectar, al poco le oigo gritar un "¡lo conseguí!" y de nuevo tengo que reprimir una carcajada.

Aunque la felicidad de ambos dura poco. De entre los arboles sale una chica aplaudiendo como si acabara de ver un magnífico espectáculo. Mi sangre se hiela al igual que el cuerpo de Peeta que no mueve ni un musculo, dejando escapar a pez.

—Bravo doce, has conseguido un pez.— Al hablar reconozco su voz, es una de las tres chicas profesionales, aunque no es la chica que me crispaba los nervios con su voz.

—Has hecho que se escape— La voz de Peeta me sorprende, no tiene ni un ápice de miedo.

—Qué pena…— Murmura la chica fingiendo lástima—En mi distrito pescamos peces más grandes que tú ¿lo sabías? Esto va a ser muy fácil.

"Distrito 4" murmuro para mí misma. El distrito pescador. Las otras dos parejas deben ser del 1 y del 2. Me sorprendió ver al chico del 4 anoche en el cielo, pero viendo a esa chica supongo que lo descartarían por debilucho. Esta chica es alta, seguro que llega al metro ochenta. Y la anchura de sus hombros es casi tanta como la del Chico del pan. Tiene el pelo moreno largo recogido en una sola coleta y su piel está tostada por el sol, sin duda por las horas al aire libre en el mar pescando.

Con un movimiento rápido se descuelga algo del hombro y veo que es una especie de lanza con la punta en V. Lo sostiene en la mano como si calculara lo que pesa.

—A esto en mi Distrito lo llamamos arpón, sirve para atravesar a tu presa y que no se esca…

Dejo a la chica con la palabra en la boca, acabo de atravesar su brazo con una flecha. Maldita sea, con la tensión del momento no había calculado el viento, ahora no poseo el factor sorpresa, pero al menos ha soltado esa lanza. La chica grita y maldice. Aun así se arranca la flecha y se agacha a recoger la lanza. Pero no voy a permitir que la utilice. Cuando se levanta yo ya he lanzado mi siguiente flecha. Se clava justo donde quería. En su pecho.

No espero a cerciorarme que esté muerta. Los otros profesionales no deben de estar muy lejos. Sin pensar bajo del árbol con mis cosas guardadas de mala manera.

—¡Peeta! ¡Sal del agua, tenemos que irnos!

Peeta me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Sé perfectamente la sorpresa que debe ser verme aquí. No fui cosechada, es más, apuesto que todo el distrito pensaba que estaba muerta. Pero ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones.

Me meto en el agua le arranco el saco de las manos y empiezo a recoger su ropa y el resto de sus cosas y meterlas todo en el saco. El cañonazo que me indica que la tributo acaba de morir sobresalta a Peeta que parece reaccionar y sale de agua.

— Cálzate—Le ordeno— El resto de profesionales estarán cerca.

Peeta obedece sin rechistar y cuando lo hace salimos corriendo en dirección contraria al riachuelo. Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de cogerle de la mano y tirar de él. Soy más rápida y me da miedo que se pierda. Y ahora ya no voy a perderle de vista. Su mano grande rodea la mía y aunque al principio intenta soltarse al poco me la aprieta con fuerza y eso me reconforta de una manera extraña.

Peeta Mellark ahora no voy a perderte.

...

* * *

Se han encontrado! empieza lo bueno! muajajaja!

Lo primero de todo siento no haber actualizado el sabado pasado, Internet me dio problemas y tuve que llamar al servicio técnico, luego me fui al pueblo a pasar la Navidad con la familia...En estos dias se complica escribir!

Lo segundo, desearos un** feliz año a todo**s los que me leeis (bueno y a los que no tambien, pero ellos no sabran que se lo deseo XD) espero que este 2013 sea mucho mejor.

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Gracias especialmente a **Luin-fanel** **Oschii ConyFarias Cleoru Misumi, PeetasAndHerondales**,**Setsuna Hyuga**, **SwetyWeasleyBass, Caobacafe y Karrma.**

**Avance:**

_Cuando me abraza no me lo espero y tardo en reaccionar unos segundos. Pero al poco le devuelvo el abrazo con fuerza. Un abrazo de casa. De alguien conocido, del Chico del pan. Tengo que contenerme para no llorar. Tengo que recordar que hay cámaras por todas partes y que seguro que este momento esté siendo retransmitido para todo Panem. No quiero parecer débil. _

_Al separarnos Peeta tiene los ojos enrojecidos y estoy segura de que yo los tengo prácticamente igual. Sonrío un poco y él me devuelve la sonrisa. Una sonrisa blanca y radiante. Sincera. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta y no puedo hablar. Su sonrisa me deslumbra y llena el vacío de esta última semana. Y aunque me odie por ello me alegro de que él esté aquí a mi lado. Aunque sea egoísta._

**Actualizo los Sábados.**

**Besos de fuego!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Corremos varios minutos, pero pasado un tiempo noto como el ritmo de Peeta decrece y como sus jadeos son más intensos. No aguantará corriendo mucho más por lo que decido pararme en seco. Aún estamos en peligro por lo que miro a mi alrededor, fijándome en los arboles que puedan aguantar el peso de los dos. Sin soltar su mano me coloco junto a uno de ellos.

—¿Podrás escalarlo?— Peeta niega con la cabeza, aún me mira como si fuera un animal salvaje— Es nuestra única oportunidad— espeto y le empujo contra el tronco— Te indicaré donde tienes que agarrarte. Confía en mí.

— No… no voy a poder— Susurra mirando hacia arriba.

—O subes o morimos, tú decides.

Como si me hubieran oído. a lo lejos escuchamos la voz chillona de la chica del distrito uno seguida por la de Cato. Peeta me mira, vuelve a mirar el árbol y luego de nuevo a mí, dudando. Le empujo de nuevo y coloco su mano en la rama más baja.

— Vamos, sube.

Mi voz suena firme, concisa. Pero en realidad estoy aterrada, como no se de prisa nos alcanzaran en unos minutos. Por suerte Peeta empieza a escalar. Tengo que indicarle en todo momento donde debe de colocar cada mano y cada pie. Y eso retrasa mucho la subida. Tengo que pensar en qué ramas puede pisar y en cuales no, ya que Peeta pesa más que yo, y no le sirven las mismas. Tardamos varios minutos en subir los metros que a mí me llevarían unos segundos. Pero tengo que pensar en que ya no importa eso, he tomado una decisión y tengo que seguirla.

Conseguimos sentarnos en una rama intentando que el follaje nos oculte. Colgamos de otra rama las armas y las mochilas y reparo en que Peeta vuelve a mirarme como a un animal salvaje. Eso me incomoda demasiado así que intento entretenerme con lo que sea. Abro mi mochila y después de coger la botella bebo un gran trago. Cuando le miro sigue con sus ojos puestos sobre mí.

— ¿qué?

— Estas viva…

—De momento—Murmuro apartando la mirada de nuevo, sus ojos azules tan abiertos siguen incomodándome.

—Pero Gale dijo que te habían cogido, que estabas muerta.

—¿Dijo que estaba muerta?—dentro de mi ser esas palabras duelen, no entiendo por qué. Es lo lógico, yo habría pensado lo mismo.

— Dijo que te había atrapado un aerodeslizador.

— Sí, pero me trajeron aquí…

—Me alegro de que estés viva, Katniss

Cuando me abraza no me lo espero y tardo en reaccionar unos segundos. Pero al poco le devuelvo el abrazo con fuerza. Un abrazo de casa. De alguien conocido, del Chico del pan. Tengo que contenerme para no llorar. Tengo que recordar que hay cámaras por todas partes y que seguro que este momento esté siendo retransmitido para todo Panem. No quiero parecer débil.

Al separarnos Peeta tiene los ojos enrojecidos y estoy segura de que yo los tengo prácticamente igual. Sonrío un poco y él me devuelve la sonrisa. Una sonrisa blanca y radiante. Sincera. Se me forma un nudo en la garganta y no puedo hablar. Su sonrisa me deslumbra y llena el vacío de esta última semana. Y aunque me odie por ello me alegro de que él esté aquí a mi lado. Aunque sea egoísta.

Sé que a Peeta le pasa algo parecido porque me mira con la boca entreabierta, con esa media sonrisa. Cuando va a hablar tengo que taparle la boca. Bajo nosotros están los cuatro profesionales que quedan. Si nos oyen estamos muertos. Les oigo gruñir como animales rabiosos, gritan llamando al tributo que mato a su aliada. No sé si creen que fue Peeta, si alguno nos vio.

Miro a los ojos a Peeta. Éstos han cambiado completamente. El brillo que tenían hace unos segundos ha desaparecido y ahora veo terror en ellos. Las ganas de decirle que cuidare de el se agolpan en mi garganta, pero ahora no puedo hablar, un mínimo ruido y todo puede acabar.

Cuando se han alejado lo suficiente rebusco en silencio dentro del saco de Peeta, en el que había metido todas sus cosas y le doy su ropa. Su torso desnudo por una extraña razón me desconcentra, hace que algo en mi bajo vientre cosquillee, y no quiero distraerme con esa sensación.

—Tienes que vestirte— Susurro y mis palabras vuelven a sonar como una orden. Quizás estoy siendo demasiado dura, pero es difícil de evitarlo en esta situación.

—Gracias…— Susurra, parece cohibido, pero no importa si es para salvarle la vida.

—Voy a subir un poco más alto para intentar ver hacia donde se dirigen— Intento suavizar mi voz— Bajaré enseguida Peeta— Sonrío intentando sonar amable y parece que funciona porque él me devuelve la sonrisa. De nuevo esa sonrisa cálida que me hace sonreír aún más como una tonta.

Dejo que empiece a vestirse y me encaramo a una rama que está por encima de nosotros. Empiezo a subir pero no veo a los profesionales, Quizás se haya dirigido en otra dirección. Intento rodear el árbol con cuidado, estoy en las ramas más altas y por lo tanto más finas cualquier paso en falso puede ser fatal.

Justo a la vez que pienso eso noto como mi pie derecho deja de sostenerme, no necesito oír el "crac" de la rama para saber que se ha partido. Intento agarrarme a las ramas pero no lo consigo. Caigo al vacío. Me golpeo de bruces contra una rama más gorda y aunque intento sujetarme no soy capaz, me resbalo y sigo atravesando las ramas, rompiéndolas a mi paso. Otra enorme rama me golpea en las piernas, luego noto el duro suelo contra mi espalda. Me roba el aire de los pulmones y me nubla la vista durante unos segundos.

Cuando consigo enfocar la mirada veo como Peeta intenta bajar, gritando mi nombre. Le maldigo internamente, los profesionales están demasiado cerca, de seguro le han oído.

—Peeta no…— Mi voz es apenas audible incluso para mí— no…no…¡NO!— por fin consigo gritar a la vez que cerca, muy cerca oigo la risita tonta de la chica de voz aguda—Quédate ahí, no seas estúpido.

Sé que mi mirada es dura ya que Peeta se detiene y me mira interrogante. Aparto la mirada y consigo levantarme a la vez que veo aparecer una cabellera rubia a veinte metros de mí. La portadora de semejante melena rubia se detiene sorprendida al verme allí parada. Veo su sonrisa maliciosa a tiempo de que sus tres compañeros dirigen su mirada hacia mí. Si no echo a correr ahora estoy perdida.

Pronuncio un "volveré" para que solo Peeta lo vea y echo a correr lo más rápido que puedo. La caída me ha dejado magullada, Apoyar la pierna izquierda es una tortura, y el costado del mismo lado me duele al respirar. Pronto estoy jadeando y sé que me están ganando terreno puesto que oigo sus voces más cerca. Quizás mi única vía de escape sea subir a un árbol. Uno que sea lo suficientemente endeble para soportar solo mi peso. Lo localizo a unos metros y sin mirar hacia atrás empiezo a subir. Creo que subido apenas unos cinco metros cuando las risas de los cuatro profesionales rodean el árbol.

—Niña tonta— Identifico la voz de Cato pero lejos de pararme por sus palabras continúo subiendo. El resto ríe— ¡Estas muerta imbécil!

—Esperaremos a que bajes y entonces ¡ZAS! Gritaras llamando a tu mamá— La voz chillona de la chica me crispa los nervios y dejo de subir.

Estoy a unos 10 metros por encima de ellos y puedo ver como empiezan a acomodarse contra los arboles mirándome con sus sádicas sonrisas. Tengo que respirar pausadamente para no entrar en pánico. No sé qué haré para bajar de aquí. Estoy desarmada, sin comida ni agua. Peeta está sobre un árbol lo bastante lejos para que no pueda verle a través del espeso bosque. Pienso en su torpeza y se me encoge el corazón. Podría caerse en cualquier momento y partirse la nuca.

Suspiro y me apoyo contra el tronco del árbol sentada en una de las ramas. La espalda y el costado me duelen, pero es la pierna la que se ha llevado peor parte. Tengo el pantalón rasgado y a través del agujero puedo ver un profundo arañazo que ya ha manchado de sangre parte de la pernera. Suspiro de nuevo y trato de aliviar el dolor de la herida soplando levemente, como hacia mi padre cuando era pequeña y me caía en el bosque. Lamentablemente no funciona, el corte duele, es profundo, si estuviera en casa necesitaría unos cuantos puntos. Apoyo con cuidado la cabeza en el árbol y solo espero que deje de sangran pronto, aunque la idea de que se infecte empieza a rondarme la cabeza.

La noche llega sin que los profesionales se hayan movido de su sitio. Mi estomago ruge mientras que me llega el olor a comida cocinándose en la fogata que han hecho. Ellos no le temen a nada, pueden encender un fuego o hacer todo el ruido que quieran. Nadie va a salir a cazarlos. Si alguno de ellos muere será por culpa de un tributo defendiéndose. Ríen y comen a grandes bocados, sin ningún tipo de modales. Como si alguna vez en su vida les hubiera faltado el alimento. De vez en cuando me llaman y me ofrecen comida riéndose. Esas risas y esos comentarios hacen que aun les odie más.

Les odio por lo que son, por cómo se ofrecen voluntarios para venir a matar a chiquillos inocentes. Chicos como ellos están al servicio del maldito Capitolio. Ya que por muy ricos que sean sus distritos, siguen siendo eso, solo un distrito más. Muchos de los ganadores de años anteriores han dicho que lo hacen para honrar a su distrito, por la gloria y los bienes que se lleva el vencedor, por ocupar una casa bien acomodada en la Aldea de los vencedores de cada distrito. Ellos esperan el día de la Cosecha con gusto, mientras que en el resto de distritos lo tememos. En mi distrito solo ha habido dos vencedores, de ellos solo uno sigue vivo, Haymitch Abernathy. Además es el mentor de los tributos que vienen cada año de los Juegos, ganar también te convierte en eso, en mentor. En su caso cada año trae a la muerte a un chico y a una chica. Quizás por eso sea el estúpido borracho que es. No debe de ser sencillo.

Pero este año Haymitch tiene ayuda. Si no muero a manos de los profesionales cuando baje de este maldito árbol.

El himno me saca de mis ensoñaciones. Miro hacia el cielo y después del sello del capitolio aparece la cara de la chica que maté esta misma mañana. Como supuse es, mejor dicho era, del distrito cuatro. En mi estomago vuelve a aparecer ese nudo potente que sentí al ver la cara de la otra chica. Aparto la mirada de su imagen intentando borrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Ni siquiera quiero saber de qué distrito era la chica que mataron los profesionales de madrugada. Y entonces los veo. Dos enormes ojos me miran desde un árbol contiguo. Están más altos de lo que estoy yo, y por eso de primeras los confundo con un búho. Pero unos dientes blancos aparecen y no me dejan lugar a dudas. Ante mí está la niña que tanto me recuerda a Prim. No puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa antes de que el cielo quede a oscuras de nuevo. Cuando eso ocurre tardo unos segundos en enfocarla gracias a la luz de la luna.

La niña deja de sonreír y señala un punto por encima de mí. Luego señala a los tributos y sin esperar más me lanza algo que tengo que atrapar con ambas manos para que no me dé en la cara. Es un paquetito hecho con las hojas del árbol. Eso me hace recordar los quesos de Prim envueltos en hojas de albahaca. Tengo demasiada hambre. Lo desenvuelvo y veo que dentro hay un cuchillo con borde serrado igual que el que guardaba en mi mochila. Mi vista entonces se dirige hacia donde señalaba y allí en la oscuridad puedo apreciar el avispero. Enseguida entiendo lo que pretende que haga, y comprendo que esa niña puede que me haya salvado la vida.

Algo dentro de mí se revuelve cuando pienso que le deberé la vida, pero aún es pronto para pensar en ello. La busco con la mirada para darle las gracias pero ya no la encuentro sobre las ramas.

...

* * *

No iba a ser todo tan fácil para estos chicos, muajajajaja!

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Gracias especialmente a **Karrma. ConyFarias, Luzyla. Palermo, Luin-fanel,** **Cleoru Misumi,selene, PeetasAndHerondales**,** White10, catniphutcherson, jaz.**

**Avance:**

_Me entra el pánico y empiezo a correr, pero tropiezo y me caigo en un charco de sangre. Los arboles gotean sangre y pus verde que me empapa. No puedo contener el vómito y lo poco que tengo en el estomago sale de mi organismo, es de color dorado y brilla. _

_Me obligo a salir corriendo de nuevo. He empezado a oír pasos cerca de mí y sé que los profesionales regresan para matarme. No puedo dejarme vencer. Tengo que ayudar a Peeta, tiene que sobrevivir. "No, no, Katniss corre, corre" me digo a mi misma. Me caigo de nuevo al suelo y me arrastro todo lo rápido que puedo, ¿Dónde estará Peeta? Que no le encuentren, ahora tendrá que ganar sin mi ayuda. Sigo arrastrándome y llego hasta un hormiguero. Las hormigas no son normales, son una especie de rastrevispulas pero sin alas. Grito pero no sale nada de mi boca. Esas rastrevispulas sin alas empiezan a subir por mis manos y mis brazos, llegan a mi cuello y se enredan entre mi pelo._

**Actualizo los Sábados.**

**Besos de fuego!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Mi mirada Se mantiene perdida en la oscuridad del bosque durante varios minutos. Absurdamente sigo buscando a la niña, pero en mi interior sé que no voy a volver a verla. Al menos esta noche. Por fin me doy por vencida y vuelvo a acomodarme en la rama como buenamente puedo. La herida de la pierna me duele demasiado, escuece y arde a la vez. No es una sensación agradable.

Pero ahora gracias a esa chica tengo una oportunidad. Solo tengo que dejar caer el avispero sobre los profesionales para tener la oportunidad de salir corriendo. Pero para ello tengo que correr un riesgo. Dudo mucho que sea un nido de avispas normales. Estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, por lo que aquí nada es normal. Estoy segura al noventa por ciento de que son rastrevispulas. Avispas asesinas con un potente veneno que produce alucinaciones y la muerte con solo unos pocos picotazos. Y eso me aterra. Pero sé que no tengo más remedio. Si estuviera en casa, con Gale, nos iríamos inmediatamente, alejándonos varios metros. Pero aquí no puedo.

No sé si será mejor morir por el veneno de esas mutaciones del Capitolio o a manos de los profesionales. Cualquiera de las dos cosas será dolorosa. Y no voy a irme sin luchar.

Agarro con fuerza el cuchillo. Cuento hasta tres en un intento por calmarme y me pongo de pie sobre la rama. Tengo que agarrarme con fuerza al tronco ya que el dolor de la herida hace que mi pierna flaquee. Espero poder subir ese par de metros que me separa del avispero sin problemas.

Comienzo a subir y aunque me cuesta más que de costumbre lo consigo sin mayor problema. Aguanto la respiración al estar tan cerca del enjambre. Oigo el zumbido que hay en su interior y toda duda se desvanece. Son enormes rastrevispulas, adormecidas gracias a la oscuridad. La rama donde se encuentra el nido es gruesa por lo que preveo que me costara unas cuantas horas romperla con la sierra de cuchillo. No puedo perder el tiempo asique empiezo con la tarea.

Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. Mi brazo sube y baja y con ello la sierra del cuchillo. La rama vibra por culpa del movimiento y eso hace que el zumbido en el interior del nido se haga más intenso. Me maldigo a mi misma y me detengo. Corro el riesgo de que esos enormes bichos salgan y empiecen a picarme, y no dudo de que pueden matarme. Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla y decido seguir, pero más despacio. Poco a poco voy haciendo un corte en la rama.

El brazo se me cansa cuando ya llevo lo que me parecen horas cortando, voy por la mitad y la rama no ha cedido ni un poco. El sonido dentro del avispero cada vez es más intenso pero no puedo detenerme, no ahora. Estoy tan cerca que ya puedo sentir el suelo bajo mis pies. Un poco más y la rama se romperá por el peso de avispero. Aprieto los dientes y mi muñeca se mueve con mayor velocidad casi sin darme cuenta.

Oigo crujir la rama cuando noto el primer picotazo. Es como si me clavaran un cuchillo untado en ácido en el cuello. Noto como la zona empieza a hincharse, duele más que la herida de mi pierna. Pero no me detengo, ya todo da igual. Otro pinchazo igual de doloroso va a parar a la mano que sujeta el cuchillo. Si no acabo de cortar la rama en unos minutos todo el enjambre saldrá y se me echará encima. Aun con el dolor de los picotazos continúo cortando. Cuando llego al final y empujo la rama noto otra puñalada de dolor cerca de mi rodilla. Gimo de dolor al tiempo que veo como el nido se choca contra las ramas inferiores y luego se estrella contra el suelo. El avispero se abre y una nube dorada y gris se levanta sobre él. Son las enormes rastrevispulas y están furiosas.

El zumbido despierta a los profesionales que entran en pánico. Gritan y corren alrededor de su campamento. Oigo como Cato grita "¡al lago!" e intenta salir corriendo hacia allí. Pero no todos lo consiguen. La chica rubia de ojos verdes cae al suelo cubierta literalmente de esos asesinos en miniatura. La chica grita y se retuerce pero solamente durante unos pocos minutos. Luego se queda inmóvil.

Los insectos se levantan y salen volando en dirección a los otros tres profesionales. Miro desde las alturas a la chica que está en el suelo y empiezo a sentir la opresión en el pecho. ¿Contaría esto como "en defensa propia"? No lo sé y la vista empieza a nublárseme. Empiezo a ver doble y noto mis dedos de mantequilla. Decido bajar del árbol. Aunque me siento de gelatina consigo bajar sin problemas. Me quedo mirando a la chica. Está completamente irreconocible. Sus bellas facciones han sido desfiguradas por decenas de picotazos que rezuman líquido verde. Su cuerpo está completamente hinchado y parece moverse, haciéndose más grande y más pequeño. Como si palpitara. Los arboles a mi alrededor empiezan a moverse. Giran y crecen. Los insectos se hacen del tamaño de una casa.

Me entra el pánico y empiezo a correr, pero tropiezo y me caigo en un charco de sangre. Los arboles gotean sangre y pus verde que me empapa. No puedo contener el vómito y lo poco que tengo en el estomago sale de mi organismo, es de color dorado y brilla.

Me obligo a salir corriendo de nuevo. He empezado a oír pasos cerca de mí y sé que los profesionales regresan para matarme. No puedo dejarme vencer. Tengo que ayudar a Peeta, tiene que sobrevivir. "No, no, Katniss corre, corre" me digo a mi misma. Me caigo de nuevo al suelo y me arrastro todo lo rápido que puedo, ¿Dónde estará Peeta? Que no le encuentren, ahora tendrá que ganar sin mi ayuda. Sigo arrastrándome y llego hasta un hormiguero. Las hormigas no son normales, son una especie de rastrevispulas pero sin alas. Grito pero no sale nada de mi boca. Esas rastrevispulas sin alas empiezan a subir por mis manos y mis brazos, llegan a mi cuello y se enredan entre mi pelo.

Cuando las noto en mis oídos me desmayo.

Cuando abro los ojos no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Estoy desorientada y aterrada por las innumerables pesadillas. Prim, Peeta y Gale han muerto de mil formas diferentes en mis sueños. Las chicas a las que he matado han regresado a matarme mil veces y también para torturar a mis seres queridos.

Intento incorporarme pero las articulaciones me duelen tanto que solo consigo quedarme en posición fetal. La boca me sabe a podrido y tengo tanta sed que pasaría del yodo y bebería directamente del riachuelo. Estiro la mano y veo el enorme bulto, me duele pero por suerte ya no rezuma ese apestoso líquido verde.

Aprieto los ojos intentando entender cómo es que aún sigo viva. Los profesionales no han venido a matarme, las cosas que vi solo eran alucinaciones. Estiro la mano y busco mi mochila, necesito agua. Pero me asusto cuando no la encuentro. Abro los ojos y en este momento me doy cuenta de que estoy bajo unos arbustos, no entiendo como he podido arrastrarme hasta aquí, pero en el proceso he perdido mis cosas, ahora estoy indefensa.

Intento incorporarme pero las rodillas me fallan y me caigo. Gimo y me maldigo.

—Shhhh…Tranquila— oigo esa voz y aunque me resulta familiar me asusto— Es mejor que no te muevas Katniss.

Cuando la propietaria de esa voz aparece a través de las ramas de los arbustos tengo que reprimir un grito de satisfacción. Una sucia y magullada Delly me mira con una sonrisa en la boca.

— ¿Delly?

— Hola Katniss…

—¿Qué ha pasado?— Mi voz suena pastosa y me cuesta hilar las palabras.

—Conseguiste librarte de los profesionales gracias a Rue—Asiento acurrucándome de nuevo en el lecho de hojas secas— Han ido a buscar algo de comer, cuando vengan te lo explicaran todo.

—Agua…

Delly se inclina sobre mí y me acerca una botella de agua a los labios. Bebo a pequeños sorbitos intentando no atragantarme, pero hasta beber me cansa así que al poco me aparto. Decido no decir nada más y cierro los ojos de nuevo. Estoy muy cansada y la cabeza aún me da vueltas. Intento dormir pero mi mente no me lo permite. Vuela hacia los días de clase y las sonrisas de Delly mientras que responde a las preguntas de la profesora. Su vitalidad que aún en esta situación sigue conservando. Pienso en Peeta y si se refiere a él cuando ha hablado en plural. Pienso en su relación, sé que en el distrito eran amigos. No me extrañaría que se hayan aliado. Pero no puedo salvar a los dos, ni tampoco puedo salvar a la niña. Peeta es mi elección. Pase lo que pase.

No se cuanto tiempo pasa hasta que oigo de nuevo pasos acercándose. Noto como Delly se pone tensa aunque no la veo. Se levanta y al poco vuelve a relajarse. Oigo cuchicheos y luego unos pasos más cerca de mí. Alguien se agacha y me toca la mejilla provocando una extraña reacción en mí. La piel se me eriza al notar esos dedos. Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo son dos enormes ojos azules enmarcados con unas cejas fruncidas por la preocupación. Aunque intento reprimirlo no puedo y una sonrisa se me dibuja en los labios.

—Bienvenida de nuevo— Susurra devolviéndome la sonrisa.

— Hola…— Peeta toca mi frente

— Ya no tienes fiebre…estaba muy preocupado…

—Las rastrevíspulas….

—Lo sé, fuiste muy valiente.

— No tenía elección— Murmuro— Era eso o morir a manos de los profesionales— Suspiro— ¿Quienes han muerto…?

— Eso ahora no importa, tienes que descansar

— ¡NO! Si importa.— por suerte mi voz vuelve a ser dura. Oigo como suspira resignado.

— Glimmer, del distrito uno, murió por las rastrevíspulas— Asiento pensativa.

— ¿Solo ella?— Y no sé si eso me alivia o no, es una sensación extraña.

— Solo ella…

Peeta deja de mirarme a los ojos y baja su vista hasta mi mano. Observa mi mano, me la coge para mirarla más de cerca. Vuelve a suspirar y pasa los dedos por la hinchazón. Ese pequeño toque hace que me arda la piel y aparto la mano rápidamente. Pero él no se detiene en su examen, me hace girar la cabeza y sé que está mirando la picadura del cuello, luego me coge la pierna y examina la otra picadura y la herida.

—Las picaduras están mejorando, aunque aún necesitas las hojas. En cuanto a esa herida…tiene muy mala pinta…tiene varios días y aún te sangra si te mueves…— Resopla— no sé qué hacer con ella. Si se te infecta…— No entiendo a que hojas se refiere, pero lo de la herida me asusta un poco.

— No va a infectarse…— Susurro y me obligo a mirarle a los ojos.

— Katniss…

—Peeta, yo voy a estar bien— Le cojo la cara para obligarle a que me mire— Lo importante es que tú sobrevivas— Eso ultimo apenas lo susurro, no quiero que las chicas lo oigan.

—¿ qué quieres decir?

— Que yo…— Me muerdo el labio—Yo voy a mantenerte con vida ¿vale?

—Quieres que gane los Juegos…— Ahora el también susurra bajito.

—Sí…Tienes que ganar

—¿ por qué?—Noto como si sus ojos atravesaran los míos— ¿Por…lo de cuando éramos pequeños? ¿Por el pan?

— Haces demasiadas preguntas Peeta.

—¿ Y si no quiero ganar?— Murmura apartando su mirada.—¿ y si quiero que gane Delly o Rue?

— ¿Hablas en serio? No puedo creer que prefieras morir, ¿quieres ser un mártir?—Empiezo a estar enfadada y me cuesta disimularlo.

—Quiero seguir siendo yo mismo, quizás no tenga sentido, pero quiero ser yo, Katniss

—No quieres matar a nadie…—Aprieto los dientes—¿Crees que a mí me gusta hacerlo? Lo he hecho por ti Peeta. Porque no puedo imaginar un mundo en el que no estés tú. Si vuelvo al Distrito…quiero que estés tu en él…— Las palabras salen a borbotones y no puedo controlarlas, es posible que me arrepienta de ellas.

— No lo hagas Katniss…— Su voz se entrecorta— No sufras por mí.

— No puedo evitarlo Peeta…si te pasara algo…— Respiro profundamente—He hecho una elección.

—¿ qué has elegido?

— Ya lo sabes Peeta…

Peeta sonríe levemente y no entiendo esa sonrisa de ¿satisfacción? Sus manos cogen las mías y las aprietan con cuidado. Se acomoda frente a mí sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los míos. Miro su sonrisa y como siempre no puedo evitar que mis labios se curven hacia arriba. Su cara cada vez está más cerca, pronto noto su respiración chocando contra mis labios. Es casi la misma sensación que sentí cuando estaba con Gale en el bosque solo que ahora quiero que ocurra, en mi fuero interno deseo que los labios de Peeta choquen contra los míos. Le ruego mentalmente que lo haga.

Cuando noto el primer roce de sus labios, un tintineo, como el de un cascabel hace que nos separemos bruscamente.

...

* * *

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Gracias especialmente a **Karrma. Setsuna Hyuga, Luin-fanel, PeetasAndHerondales**, **jaz**, ** White10, julis.**

**Avance:**

_Mi voz sale como un susurro, ahora que el trance ha acabado, sentirle tan cerca me incomoda y me gusta a partes iguales. Pienso en lo que casi pudo pasar hace un rato y me sonrojo. Le miro a los ojos y como si fuera un imán acerco mi cara a la suya. Sé que hay cámaras por todas partes, que el momento será recogido. No recuerdo haber visto algo así en ninguno de los anteriores juegos. Pero es algo que no me importa, algo que ha pasado a un segundo plano. Quiero hacerlo._

**Nota de autor: **Como habéis podido apreciar he tardado mucho en publicar este capítulo. Lo primero es deciros que lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza, y lo segunda una mala noticia. Estoy teniendo varios problemas (de salud y familiares) aparte de que estoy en plenos exámenes, por lo que con todo ello mi tiempo y ganas de escribir (por encontrarme mal) son nulos. Estoy casi convencida de que la salud mejorara cuando pasen los exámenes (ayyyy los nervios) y entonces podré escribir. Aunque me gustaría que me diera un par de días para escribir un one-shot para un concurso… Agradeceré vuestra paciencia y compresión. Espero que sigáis expectantes por un nuevo capítulo cuando esté de nuevo en forma.

**Besos de fuego!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

El paracaídas llega en el momento menos indicado. Pero todos se alegran de ello. Peeta se aparta de mí y lo recoge al vuelo. Suspiro intentando comprender lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Peeta Mellark iba a besarme. Y yo iba a dejar que lo hiciera. Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla mientras que él abre lo que lleva el paracaídas. La tapa lleva escrito un 12, así que es para él o para Delly, y eso me alegra tanto que no puedo contener la emoción.

— ¿Qué es?— Casi chillo de la emoción. Rue y Delly se acercan casi corriendo.

— Es…— Peeta hace una pausa— Es medicina y…aguja e hilo…— Saca todo mirándonos sorprendido.

—Es para ella— La vocecita de Rue hace que todos la miremos— Para tu pierna…—Me mira con las cejas completamente arqueadas por la sorpresa.

— ehm…no…imposible…— Intento levantarme y apartarme de ellos, yo también estoy sorprendida— Yo no tengo patrocinadores. No soy un tributo.

—Pues nadie más necesita una aguja…— Murmura Delly perdiendo la sonrisa— Solo tu pierna.

— Pero…

— Pero nada Katniss…— Me corta Peeta—Vamos a curarte esa pierna

— ¿Y quién lo va a hacer? ¿Sabéis coser?— No puedo evitar espetarlo, me aterra lo que quieren hacer, aunque en el fondo se que tienen razón.

— Tiene que ser parecido a fruncir calcetines…¿no?— murmura Delly mirándome la herida

—Lo haré yo— La convicción que muestra Peeta me abruma— ¿Confías en mí?— Su voz es tan dulce que sonrío casi sin darme cuenta y asiento levemente.

— Mientras nosotras haremos algo de comer— Rue parece emocionada— He conseguido unas raíces comestibles, se parecen a la patata. Las asaré ahora que hay luz. Además también tengo unas cuantas bayas…

En el momento en el que hablan de comida mis tripas rugen de manera sonora. Hasta Peeta llega a oírlas mientras que la niña tira de Delly para alejarse. Estoy hambrienta, hace días que no como, los Kilos que conseguí ganar en el entrenamiento los he perdido en los pocos días que llevo aquí. Demasiado movimiento demasiado estrés, sobrevivir es complicado. Y ahora tengo que encargarme de la supervivencia de otras tres personas a parte de la mía. Y sorprendentemente de los tres la que menos me preocupa es la más pequeña. La he visto desaparecer entre los árboles en plena noche. Lo que quiere decir que es lo suficientemente ágil, y puede conseguir comida como acaba de demostrarme. Puedo asegurar de que Delly es todo lo contrario. Está acostumbrada a las comidas abundantes y a no pasar frio o hambre. Como buena hija de comerciante. Al igual que Peeta, sus padres llevan la panadería del distrito, es decir, ha tenido todo el pan que ha querido toda su vida. Pero al menos él es fuerte.

Una mano agitándose frente a mis ojos me saca de mis pensamientos. Peeta me mira preocupado pero cuando fijo los ojos en los suyos me sonríe.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si…si…

—¿Empezamos la cura?

— Si no hay más remedio…— Murmuro acomodándome.

Noto que Peeta está nervioso, pero prefiero no decirle nada. Toma la aguja e intenta enhebrarla sin mucho éxito. Se muerde el labio y se seca las manos contra la camiseta. Vuelve a intentarlo pero sigue sin suerte. Sus manos tiemblan de manera asombrosa. Ni que fuera una operación a vida o muerte.

—Peeta…tranquilízate, solo vas a coserme una herida, no a operarme el corazón—Peeta sonríe un poco— Déjame, yo enhebraré la aguja…— Suspira pero me da los utensilios. Dos segundos después he conseguido meter el hilo por el ojo de la aguja.

— Vaya…lo haces como si fuera fácil.— Sonríe más.

—Lo es cuando tienes práctica… Veo que tú no tienes mucha ¿podrás hacerlo?

— Confía en mi Katniss…

— Me ayudarías a confiar si no temblaras…

— Estoy un poco nervioso

— Lo sé…— Agarro su mano antes de darle la aguja— Confío en ti Peeta….

Peeta se sienta y coloca mi pierna sobre las suyas. Ese simple movimiento me hace gemir de dolor, y aunque intento reprimirlo no soy capaz. Peeta me mira pidiéndome perdón con solo sus ojos. Intento sonreírle aunque en esta situación mi sonrisa es demasiado forzada. Durante unos segundos mira la aguja y luego mi mal herida pierna parece que no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Pero cuando estoy a punto de protestar coge la botella de agua y derrama un poco sobre la herida. Ese simple contacto con el agua hace que ésta escueza más pero sigo sin decir nada.

Obviamente no es la primera vez que me han tenido que coser una herida. Mis días en el bosque a veces pueden ser catastróficos. Un tropezón, una caída de un árbol… después de las risas de Gale venían los dolorosos puntos. En casa mi madre solía aplicarme una especie de crema anestésica para calmar levemente el dolor de las punzadas de la aguja, pero aquí no hay nada de eso. He de aguantar.

—¿Preparada?— Susurra Peeta mirándome con esa cara de preocupación que me desgarra un poco por dentro.

— Todo lo preparada que puedo estar— Intento volver a sonreír— Hazlo….

Peeta asiente y cuando acerca la aguja a mi piel aparto la mirada. La fijo en las chicas que están pelando y poniendo al fuego los pequeños tubérculos que Rue ha conseguido. Siento la primera punzada y siseo por el dolor, aprieto los dientes y dejo que Peeta continúe sin mirarle.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa ni cuantos pinchazos siento cuando Peeta acaba. Me agarra la mano y la acaricia con su pulgar.

— Ya acabé…—Miro la herida y está perfectamente cosida, tiene al menos unos 10 o 12 puntos. Peeta ha empezado a aplicar la crema que venía con la aguja. Mágicamente el dolor desaparece.

—Gracias Peeta

Mi voz sale como un susurro, ahora que el trance ha acabado, sentirle tan cerca me incomoda y me gusta a partes iguales. Pienso en lo que casi pudo pasar hace un rato y me sonrojo. Le miro a los ojos y como si fuera un imán acerco mi cara a la suya. Sé que hay cámaras por todas partes, que el momento será recogido. No recuerdo haber visto algo así en ninguno de los anteriores juegos. Pero es algo que no me importa, algo que ha pasado a un segundo plano. Quiero hacerlo.

Siento como Peeta se tensa un poco pero no se aparta ni un milímetro. Le beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. El cosquilleo que mis propios labios mandan a mi espina dorsal hace que gire un poco la cara y los pose sobre los suyos. Cierro los ojos y dejo que las sensaciones me invadan. Sus labios suaves y carnosos contrastan con los míos ásperos y agrietados por la deshidratación de los últimos días, pero eso tampoco importa. Prolongo el beso unos segundos y cuando estoy a punto de apartarme noto como Peeta se relaja y separa los labios, roza con su lengua los míos y necesito que mi lengua se una a la suya. Dejo que me la acaricie mientras que la sensación de electricidad me invade. Movemos los labios al mismo compás en un beso que empezó suave pero que se ha vuelto demandante. Su húmeda lengua recorre mi boca, y la mía propia la suya. Cuando un gemido se escapa de mi garganta nos separamos.

Estoy jadeando y un atisbo de vergüenza acude a mis mejillas. Las noto calientes, pero caigo en la cuenta que puede que no sea solo por la vergüenza. Peeta no está en mejores condiciones que yo. Su pecho sube y baja casi tan rápido como el mío y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera asustado. Cuando abre la boca para hablar Delly le interrumpe para decirnos que la comida está lista.

Me imagino que nos ha visto pero si lo ha hecho disimula bien. Peeta me ayuda a levantarme y en silencio nos acercamos a las brasas ya casi extintas. Nos sentamos alrededor y Rue reparte las raíces entre todos junto con las bayas. Las raíces son agridulces, están buenas y el calor de asarlas me reconforta. Como a pequeños mordisquitos bajo la atenta mirada de Peeta. Eso me incomoda un poco asique intento no mirarle. Cuando acabo mi primer tubérculo quiero un segundo, pero no sé si mi estomago lo aguantaría así que me resisto. Por lo que solo mordisqueo unas cuantas bayas y aunque aún es de día el sueño empieza a atacarme.

—Katniss ¿estás bien?— La vocecita de Rue consigue que mis sentidos vuelvan a ponerse alerta

— Solo estoy cansada…es raro, pero tengo sueño

— Es normal, por las picaduras. Cuando acabemos de comer volveré a curártelas.

— ¿volver a curármelas? ¿Con qué?

— Con esto— Saca un puñado de hojas de uno de sus bolsillos con una sonrisa en la boca. Las reconozco enseguida, esas hojas las usa mi madre, son medicinales.

— Son casi mágicas, aunque es un poco asqueroso el procedimiento— Murmura Delly con cara de asco.

— Es lo que hay que hacer— Rue parece ofendida.

— Te creo Rue…— La apoyo— Por muy asqueroso que sea, me has ayudado muchísimo, gracias.

Rue parece complacida y vuelve a atacar la raíz que tiene entre las manos. Pienso que aunque las raíces están buenas, necesitamos proteínas, carne. Y aunque no estoy en las mejores condiciones decido que antes de que oscurezca tengo que conseguir un par de ardillas al menos.

— Sé en qué estas pensando y aun es pronto, Katniss— Peeta casi me lo susurra al oído. Algo que me hace estremecer.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y en qué pienso?— Sonrío y el sonríe a la vez.

— En cazar— Me sorprendo que lo sepa ¿tanto me conoce?

— Lo necesitamos…La carne aquí es imprescindible. Creo que podría cazar unas ardillas o un conejo.

— Mañana…

— No— Protesto, pero cuando voy a decir algo mas pone un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Si vas a cuidarme deja que hoy cuide yo de ti. Por favor….

Suspiro y le miro a los ojos, por una extraña razón no puedo decirle que no y asiento. Pero será solo por hoy. Mañana saldré a cazar.

— ¿Sabéis dónde están los profesionales?— Intento cambiar de tema, y centrarme también en las otras dos chicas, si sigo susurrando con Peeta no podre evitar volver a besarle, y algo dentro de mí cree que eso no le gustaría a Delly.

— Junto al lago, tienen allí todas las provisiones, en una enoooorme pirámide— Rue suspira al decirlo, si estoy en lo correcto esa niña ha pasado tanta hambre como yo.

— Qué tentador— Sonrío. Y hasta Delly sonríe también.

— Ni lo piense Katniss— Responde rápidamente Peeta, asustado.— Robar a los profesionales es un suicidio.

—Ya he sobrevivido a los profesionales— Murmuro— Y os vendría muy bien esa comida extra— Miro sobre todo a nuestras dos acompañantes, todos sabemos que este tipo de asociación no puede durar para siempre. Al menos dos de ellos tienen que morir, y aunque he decidido no pensar mucho en ello tengo que tenerlo presente. Si no consigo salvar a Peeta, me…gustaría que una de ellas ganara.

— No te vas a poner en peligro— Sisea Peeta entre dientes mirándome con dureza, por primera vez le veo enfadado.

— Lo hablaremos mañana…— Sentencio. Estoy demasiado cansada como para hablar de eso ahora.

— No voy a discutirlo— Susurra, y podría volver a protestar pero prefiero no hacerlo, no quiero estar enfadada con él, aunque sigo pensando en esa pirámide.

Les permito acabar de cenar y luego Rue se acerca a mí para curar las picaduras. Y ahora entiendo porque Delly dijo que era asqueroso. La niña se mete un puñado de hojas en la boca y empieza a masticarlas. Luego las escupe en una de sus manos, las aplasta y la coloca sobre la picadura de mi mano. Después repite el proceso con las otras dos picaduras. Quizás resulte desagradable para Delly, pero a mí la verdad es que no me da ningún asco, y el alivio que siento en cuanto las hojas tocan mi piel es tal que no me importa nada más.

Para cuando Rue acaba su procedimiento médico, ha empezado a anochecer y debemos buscar un refugio. La idea de pasarla en el suelo no me hace gracia y aunque quizás esté débil para trepar a un árbol sé que es la mejor opción.

— ¿Cómo soléis pasar las noches?— La pregunta es más para Rue y para Delly que para Peeta, ya he visto su estrategia, y aunque buena, me parece peligrosa.

— Nos solemos esconder entre los arbustos, como estabas tú cuando despertaste, normalmente uno de nosotros vigila.— Quien me contesta es Delly, y lo dice como si fuera completamente obvio.

— Eso es peligroso— No puedo evitar mirar a Peeta.

— Yo antes dormía en los arboles, pero se pasa mucho frío— La vocecilla de Rue no parece muy convencida, pero sé que está pensando en lo mismo que yo.

— Bueno, ahora tenemos dos sacos de dormir— La sonrío.

— No voy a subirme a un árbol, podemos rodar si nos dormimos y caernos

— Para eso nos ataremos, Delly. Es lo más seguro, y trepar no es tan difícil ¿verdad Peeta?— Le miro intentando que me apoye y consigo que asienta.

— Pero solo hay dos sacos de dormir— Vuelve a protestar

— Los compartiremos— resuelve Rue

—¿ y quién va a dormir con quien?— Cuando dice eso mira a Peeta y una punzada de ¿celos? Atraviesa mi pecho. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que ella y Peeta podrían llegar a compartir el saco. Por una razón que no llego a comprender no quiero que ella duerma tan cerca de él.

— Creo que lo lógico sería que uno de nosotros—Peeta señala a Delly y luego a sí mismo— duerma con una de ellas, ya que nosotros somos más grandes y ellas pequeñas, tendríamos más espacio.— eso es verdad, Peeta aunque no es muy alto tiene una espalda tremendamente ancha, y Delly es más alta que yo y una de las pocas personas del distrito doce que tiene unos pocos kilos de más.

— Bueno, dormiré con Rue entonces.

Parece que el comentario de Peeta le ha molestado. Pero no me importa, esta noche dormiré cerca de Peeta. Al pensarlo el corazón se me desboca, late tan rápido y fuerte que puedo oírlo. Noto como un atisbo de rubor empieza a inundar mis mejillas. Peeta me mira fijamente y puedo ver como una leve sonrisa ilumina su cara. Me siento como una idiota.

— Entonces subamos a ese árbol

Me levanto rápidamente, aún con mi rubor y aunque me siento un poco mareada, recojo mis cosas.

¿Qué me está pasando con este chico?

...

* * *

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo a que vuelva a actualizar, muchas muchas gracias por esos reviews, este fic no sería lo mismo sin vosotros. Muchas gracias a todos.

**Avance:**

_Peeta separa su boca de la mía y vuelve a clavar sus ojos oscurecidos sobre los míos._

—_Lo siento…— susurra jadeando, luego me besa la punta de la nariz, pero sin apartar su mano de mi pecho._

— _Sinceramente yo no…— Murmuro en el mismo tono que ha utilizado él._

—_Pero aquí…_

— _Ssssshhhh…— Le beso, un beso suave, rápido— No pienses en eso…—Vuelvo a besarle—Pero es…es mejor que descansemos, tienes que dormir— Intento controlar mi respiración pero con su mano colocada sobre ese punto de mi anatomía es complicado._

**Nota de autor: **he vueeeeeeeeelto, o al menos lo intento jajajaja. Mi vida ahora es un caos de exámenes, trabajos, trabajo en el laboratorio y dolor ya que mi salud no mejora mucho…peeeero estoy sacando tiempo para escribir, aunque solo sean unas 500 palabras de cada vez, poco a poco avanzo…**Lo malo es que no puedo decir cuando volveré a actualizar**, tengo un par de capítulos más pero me gusta tener capis de reserva, cuando tenga escrito el decimocuarto capitulo colgare el duodécimo. Gracias de nuevo a todos.

Nos leemos pronto!

**Besos de fuego!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Cuando hemos recogido todas nuestras cosas busco un árbol lo suficientemente ancho y fácil de escalar para que todos podamos subir sin problemas. Tardo unos minutos pero por fin encuentro el indicado. Miro a Rue y ella asiente, y por alguna extraña razón me siento mejor al saber que ella me apoya.

—Vamos a subirlo— Señalo el enorme roble.

—Yo no puedo subir ahí, Katniss—Delly protesta haciéndome suspirar.

—Podrás hacerlo— Rue intenta ayudarme— Te ayudaremos.

—Tengo…vértigo…no me gustan los lugares altos

— Pues tendrás que soportarlo, ¿prefieres que te encuentren los Profesionales?— Espeto enfadándome, no me gusta que las gente no intente algo solo por miedo.

—No te enfades Katniss…— Susurra Peeta cogiéndome de la mano y apretándola con suavidad. Yo le devuelvo el apretón y respiro profundamente.

— Delly…— Susurro acercándome a ella y cogiendo su cara entre mis manos— Puedes hacerlo, puedes subir… ¿vale? Inténtalo…— Murmuro— Por favor…

Delly asiente aunque no parece muy convencida. Intento que no lo piense demasiado y la empujo con suavidad hacia el árbol.

— Solo sigue nuestras indicaciones— Mi mirada se dirige a Rue de nuevo.

— Será más fácil de lo que piensas— Dice la niña encaramándose al grueso árbol.

— Además…— suspiro por enésima vez— Yo iré justo debajo de ti, si te caes, yo pararé tu caída— Miento descaradamente, intentando que no se note demasiado, sé a ciencia cierta que si Delly se cae me arrastrará con ella hacia el suelo, pero no podemos perder más tiempo.

Rue sube unos pocos metros rápidamente, casi sin pestañear, la agilidad de esta niña es asombrosa incluso para mí. Indico a Peeta que la siga y aunque mucho más inseguro que su predecesora empieza a escalar el árbol poco a poco. Cuando es el turno de Delly tengo que indicarle como y donde colocar cada uno de sus pies y sus manos para que suba. Me lleva mucho más tiempo que lo que me llevo enseñar a Peeta. Pero intento no desesperarme, gritarle o enfadarme no serviría para nada. Además la herida de mi pierna empieza a arder inmediatamente después de empezar a escalar. Cuando solo hemos subido unos cuatro metros se detiene, está jadeando como si hubiera corrido durante horas.

—No puedo más, Katniss, Ya no puedo más…

— Delly, si puedes, ya no hay marcha atrás.

— Quiero bajarme…quiero bajarme— Empieza a sollozar y yo cada vez estoy más enfadada, aprieto los puños contra el tronco clavando las uñas en la corteza.

— Sigue subiendo Delly— Intento sonar firme y no enfadada— Es más seguro para todos.

Intento empujarla un poco y parece que consigo animarla porque empieza a subir de nuevo, más lentamente que antes. Varios minutos después (aunque a mí me parecen horas) conseguimos llegar a una rama donde Rue y ella podrán descansar.

— ¿Sabes cómo ataros para que no os caigáis?— Rue asiente enérgicamente, algo que me hace sonreír— Está bien…estaremos un poco más arriba.

— Hasta mañana Katniss— Rue hace algo que me deja completamente descolocada, me abraza y besa mi mejilla, de la misma manera que haría Prim, y algo dentro de mí se rompe en mil pedazos, la opresión se acentúa hasta límites dolorosos, pero yo no puedo hacer nada más que rodear su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos y desearle que pase buena noche.

Miro a Peeta y sin decirle nada él mismo empieza a subir de nuevo. Al menos aprende rápido y aunque sube despacio, ya no le tengo que indicar dónde colocar los pies. De repente y sin previo aviso el corazón empieza a latirme descontroladamente. La respiración se me acelera y las manos empiezan a sudarme. Es en ese momento cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy nerviosa. Voy a pasar la noche en el mismo saco que un chico. Y no cualquier chico. Es el chico al que he dado mi primer beso (los pequeños besos que me robaba Gale en el bosque no cuentan).

Intento calmar mi respiración pero es en vano. No quiero que él ni nadie noten mi nerviosismo. Sé perfectamente que nuestro saco pasará gran parte de la noche en los televisores del país, y aunque antes pensaba que no me importaba, ahora no se si quiero que me vean acurrucada contra Peeta. No quiero que lo vean, pero…Pero ciertamente es un buen espectáculo. Un amor dentro de la arena. Algo nuevo, algo que le da a la audiencia emoción sin necesidad de grandes matanzas, lo que significa una noche tranquila para los tributos. Aunque solo sea por eso merece la pena tragarse la vergüenza.

Peeta se para sobre una enorme rama y me mira interrogante. Asiento y subo hasta esa rama. Sin decir nada abro la mochila y saco el saco de dormir. Peeta me ayuda a desenrollarlo en silencio, y noto como sus manos tiemblan levemente y no sé si es por el frio, ya que la temperatura ha empezado a descender vertiginosamente, o es por el nerviosismo. Prefiero no pensarlo y colocamos el saco sobre la rama.

— Empieza a hacer frio— Peeta se echa el aliento sobre las manos para calentarlas.

— Sí, es mejor que nos metamos dentro pronto— Susurro, yo también he empezado a tiritar, y en mi caso si es por frío.

— ¿Estás segura de querer…?— Deja la pregunta en el aire, pero yo lo entiendo perfectamente y asiento— Está bien...

Peeta baja la cremallera del saco y oír ese leve sonido me hace estremecer. Se mete dentro del saco y se aparta para dejarme sitio. Cuento hasta 5 en un intento absurdo para que el corazón deje de latirme tan rápido y me coloco a su lado recostándome. Yo misma cierro el saco con la cremallera mientras que siento la respiración de Peeta en la nuca. Luego entre los dos rodeamos la rama y el saco con una cuerda y la atamos con fuerza. Algo que nos hace estar aun más pegados.

Me muerdo el labio e intento acomodarme, pero lo único que consigo es pegarme más a mi compañero. Noto como Peeta se tensa y eso hace que yo también me tense, quizás no haya sido una buena idea.

— ¿Estás cómodo?

— Todo lo cómodo que puedo estar encima de una rama…— Susurra deslumbrándome con esa sonrisa.

— ¿Y por lo demás?

— Si estuviera en una cómoda cama, con un mullido colchón, con unas suaves sabanas…y contigo…estaría en el cielo ahora mismo…

Y ya está. Solo unas pocas palabras y hace que el color rojo acuda a mi cara de forma alarmante. Hundo la cabeza bajo el saco, no quiero que me vean así de vulnerable. Pero Peeta impide que la mantenga ahí mucho tiempo, me obliga a levantar la cabeza y posa sus labios sobre lo míos. Su beso es dulce, tierno, hace que millones de mariposas aleteen en mi estomago. No puedo hacer otra cosa que besarle, muevo mis labios al compás de los suyos en un baile suave y lento. Aunque esa suavidad dura poco. Peeta aumenta la velocidad de sus labios sobre los míos, me los acaricia con su lengua y yo le imito. Mi lengua sale al encuentro de la suya y juegan en mi boca. Dejo la mente en blanco y disfruto de ese beso. Olvido el lugar y la situación. Solo disfruto. Enredo mis manos en el sedoso cabello de Peeta y me pego más a él.

Siento las manos de Peeta recorriendo mi torso y gimo cuando sus manos llegan a tocar la piel de debajo de mi camiseta. Deja de besarme, y me mira con una sonrisa en los labios sin dejar de recorrer mi vientre con sus manos. Mis manos descienden por su cuello y su pecho también le acaricio con suavidad. Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla al notar sus fuertes músculos bajo la camiseta. No puedo evitar besarle de nuevo con pasión, le oigo gruñir y aprieta mi cintura entre sus manos para pegarnos aún más.

Sonrío entre besos, nunca me habría imaginado a Peeta así. Sus besos son cálidos, demandantes pero sin perder esa ternura que siempre le caracteriza. Nunca me había imaginado como sería besar a un hombre, nunca en mi vida me lo había planteado, y ahora no quiero separar mis labios de los suyos, no quiero que este momento acabe. Pero sé que tarde o temprano tiene que acabar. Y sé que ese momento llega cuando una de sus manos rodea uno de mis pechos por encima de mi sujetador y lo aprieta con suavidad, haciendo que un sonoro gemido escape de mi boca a la vez que una corriente eléctrica surca todo mi cuerpo hasta mi bajo vientre.

Peeta separa su boca de la mía y vuelve a clavar sus ojos oscurecidos sobre los míos.

—Lo siento…— susurra jadeando, luego me besa la punta de la nariz, pero sin apartar su mano de mi pecho.

— Sinceramente yo no…— Murmuro en el mismo tono que ha utilizado él.

—Pero aquí…

— Ssssshhhh…— Le beso, un beso suave, rápido— No pienses en eso…—Vuelvo a besarle—Pero es…es mejor que descansemos, tienes que dormir— Intento controlar mi respiración pero con su mano colocada sobre ese punto de mi anatomía es complicado.

Peeta asiente y esa mano se dirige hacia mi espalda, me acaricia haciendo que me estremezca. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, usándolo como almohada y sonrío al oír el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Me hace sentir mejor saber que él está en las mismas condiciones que yo.

En un segundo vuelvo a la realidad, vuelvo a la arena y el pensamiento de que puedo perderle regresa haciendo que me aterre. Mis puños se cierran sobre su camiseta, le sujeto con fuerza, como si así no fuera a escaparse, como si así le protegiera. Además le rodeo la cadera con mi pierna herida, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estén completamente pegados. Noto como Peeta clava sus dedos un poco en mi espalda y suspira cuando me muevo. Por primera vez en mi vida noto la excitación de un hombre contra mí y lejos de desagradarme hace que me encienda un poco más, que mi respiración vuelva a ser errática.

Tengo que eliminar los pensamientos pecaminosos de mi mente como sea, así que empiezo en pensar en el día de mañana, en la caza, en los Profesionales acechándonos. A los pocos minutos noto como la respiración de Peeta se vuelve más calmada, se que se ha dormido. Su corazón también se calma y empieza a arrullarme, poco a poco los parpados empiezan a pesarme. Dejo que se me cierren y en un minuto caigo en un profundo sueño.

...

* * *

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias por los reviews a PeetasAndHerondales, thedylori, Katniss bella luz, Oschii, ConyFarias, Angiiee7, Everllarkglee4ever, ivonnette, White10, Katmione Snape Mellark, Sams Brok, Karrma, Pitta McCarty y a Luin-fanel. Creía que después de tanto tiempo no os acordaríais de mí! Qué haría sin vosotros!

**Avance:**

_Cuando las dos piezas están completamente limpias me levanto para recoger algo de leña, necesitamos algo que esté lo suficientemente seco para que no forme mucho humo, tenemos que asar la carne pero sin descubrir nuestra posición. Oigo unos pasos detrás de mí, demasiado pesados para ser Rue, demasiado seguros para ser Delly._

—_Quédate con ellas, Peeta._

— _No, quiero ayudarte, ellas estarán bien…_

_Asiento y dejo que me siga en silencio. El recuerdo de los besos que nos dimos al despertar me golpea fuerte y me pone un poco tensa. Ahora con la cabeza fría no sé qué pensar sobre lo que nos pasó. El fuego vuelve a mi bajo vientre y sentirle tan cerca y a solas no me ayuda nada. Intento ignorar el calor y continuo buscando las ramitas, procurando recoger las más secas. A Peeta le cuesta unos minutos diferenciar las ramas que valen y las que no, pero pronto conseguimos las suficientes para un fuego rápido._

—_Creo que podemos regresar…_

— _Sí, vamos…—Respondo monótonamente, no tengo la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para hablar más__._

**Nota de autor: ** cuando tenga escrito el decimoquinto capitulo colgare el decimotercero. Gracias de nuevo a todos.

Nos leemos pronto!

**Besos de fuego!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Siento un leve cosquilleo en la mejilla y eso hace que abra los ojos. Tardo unos minutos en ubicarme. En recordar donde estoy. Sigo sobre el pecho de Peeta, oigo su acompasado corazón, seguimos en lo alto del árbol y el alba acaba de despuntar. La clara luz del sol se cuela entre las hojas de los arboles. No quiero moverme de ahí. Estoy tan a gusto, tan bien, que moverme, volver a los Juegos es una pesadilla.

Vuelvo a sentir el cosquilleo y sé que es una caricia, Peeta está despierto y me está acariciando. Levanto la mirada y ahí está su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que hace que mi estomago se contraiga.

— Hola…— susurra

— Hola— Sonrío un poco adormilada aún.

Peeta baja la cabeza y posa sus labios sobre los míos en un beso de buenos días que sabe dulce, como el pan con melaza. Me entretengo en sus labios un rato y acaricio su pecho dulcemente. La sensación de calor vuelve a apoderarse de mí y quiero más. Mis labios dejan paso a mi lengua y acaricio los de Peeta con ella. Me deja pasar a su boca y jugamos un rato, encendiéndonos. Las manos de Peeta viajan por mi espalda hasta mi trasero y consigue con un suave movimiento que me coloque a horcajadas sobre él. El nudo que nos sujeta al árbol hace que mi cuerpo esté completamente pegado a él. Le oigo gruñir levemente y sus besos se vuelven mucho más demandantes, ansiosos. Prácticamente devora mi boca. Sus manos no se están quietas, acarician mi espalda y aprietan mi trasero. Prefiero no pensar en lo que estamos haciendo, y donde lo estamos haciendo, si me parara a hacerlo la vergüenza y la culpabilidad no me dejarían ni moverme.

Cuando mis manos se dirigen hacia el sur de su cintura y rozan su dureza oigo una vocecita que me llama. Intento no hacerle caso y sigo perdiéndome entre los besos del Chico del Pan, pero vuelvo a oírla más fuerte y me obligo a separarme.

— ¡Katniss!— ahí está otra vez, la suave vocecita de Rue. Jadeo y miro a Peeta que asiente.

—¿qué?— Susurro asomando la cabeza, mirando a la niña que está aún metida dentro del saco cubierta hasta la cabeza, Delly también me mira, inexpresiva.

—Deberíamos bajar ya— Asiento.

— Si…bajemos…

Miro a Peeta que sigue jadeando, le doy un beso rápido en los labios y me aparto. Desato el nudo y salgo del saco. Noto que aún hace un poco de frio o quizás es que dentro del saco hacía mucho calor. Estiro cada una de mis articulaciones y compruebo la herida de mi pierna. Me duele un poco asique le aplico la pomada que me enviaron en el paracaídas. Noto la mirada de Peeta clavándose en mi muslo, no sé cómo pero lo noto.

— Estoy bien Peeta, vamos…— Intento sonar firme, pero creo que lo único que consigo es sonar cortante. Me maldigo mentalmente al ver su cara de resignación.

Peeta se levanta y recoge la cuerda y el saco, lo mete en mi mochila y comenzamos a descender. Llegamos al suelo antes que Rue y Delly. La primera me deja asombrada saltando de una rama a otra, como si fuera una ardilla. Llega al suelo sonriendo. Delly tarda varios minutos en tocar el suelo firme, cuando lo hace un largo suspiro sale de su boca.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— Murmura mirándome.

— Iré a por el desayuno— Miro a Peeta que está a punto de protestar— No tardaré, lo prometo— Por una extraña razón le hablo solo a él.

— No puedes ir sola— Dice él rápidamente— Te acompañaré

— ¿Has cazado alguna vez?— Niega con la cabeza— Lo suponía…Peeta, será más rápido si voy sola…

— ¿Y si algún tributo se acerca?—Delly mira hacia los lados asustada. Es una posibilidad, que alguien les descubra. Suspiro, confiaba en que pudieran defenderse.

— Creo que por los únicos que debemos preocuparnos son por los Profesionales. Están armados y son más fuertes, el resto, no debería suponeros ningún problema cuerpo a cuerpo.—La mirada asustada de Delly me dice que no es una buena idea.— Podéis esconderos, y si se acerca alguien huir…

—Pero, ¿ y si te confundimos con un tributo?— Murmura Rue, parece pensativa— Necesitamos una señal.

— ¿Una señal?— Los tres lo decimos al mismo tiempo.

— Sí, en mi distrito las usamos para comunicarnos, por ejemplo cuando…acabamos la jornada de cosecha…cantamos y los sinsajos lo comunican por toda la plantación.

Entonces Rue canta, una canción sencilla, de cuatro notas, tiene una voz clara y fresca. Un pájaro repite la melodía y al segundo otro, y otro…al final consigue que nos rodee una sinfonía de cantos alegres. Cuando los sinsajos se calla intento imitar la melodía silbándola. Al segundo un sinsajo me imita, y pronto, como en el caso de Rue, la melodía de cuatro notas vuelve a rodearnos.

— Si la escuchamos sabremos que estas cerca.

Asiento con una sonrisa en los labios y recojo mis cosas. Aprieto con fuerza el arco, es una tontería pero me cuesta separarme de ellos (sobre todo de Peeta) aunque solo sean un par de horas. Miro a mi Chico del Pan que me devuelve una mirada de preocupación.

— Ten cuidado— susurra y mi primer impulso es acercarme a besas sus labios pero sé que es mejor que nuestras dos acompañantes no nos vean.

— Siempre lo tengo, volveré pronto— Y aunque sé que no puedo besarse si que rozo su mano con la mía, haciendo que un leve cosquilleo recorra mi brazo entero.

Peeta asiente y comienzo a andar antes de que me arrepienta.

Cuando me he alejado unos treinta metros de ellos mis sentidos se agudizan. Aún les oigo detrás de mí, pero también empiezo a oír los sonidos del bosque, esos que alrededor de nuestro pequeño grupo no se oyen. El canto de algunos pájaros de los cuales desconozco su nombre, pequeñas pisadas de algún roedor (seguramente una ardilla) por las ramas, el ulular del suave viento al pasar entre las hojas de los árboles.

Saco una flecha del carcaj y la coloco, dispuesta a disparar a cualquier cosa que se mueva, sea humano o animal. Ando unos cuantos metros más, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, mis años de cazadora en casa me han enseñado como y donde pisar para que mis pasos se confundan con los sonidos de la naturaleza, para que los animales no se asusten.

En menos de dos horas tengo un conejo y una especie de ave que se parece a la gallina, aunque esta es mucho más grande. Prefiero no perder más el tiempo y vuelvo junto a mi pequeño grupo. Empiezo a silbar la corta melodía y al momento los sinsajos me imitan. Cuando se callan no hay una melodía de vuelta. Eso me pone nerviosa y repito la cancioncilla. Nada. Maldigo para mis adentros y empiezo a correr.

Estoy a punto de empezar a gritar sus nombres cuando por mi izquierda oigo un sinsajo a lo lejos. Está cantando la canción. Sigo el canto. Un sinsajo aquí y otro allá la repiten, cada vez son más los que cantan. Eso quiere decir que estoy cerca. Mi ansiedad disminuye cuando veo la rubia cabellera de Delly.

— ¡Hey!— Delly se da la vuelta rápidamente con su expresión de asustada. Estoy un poco molesta, porque no se han quedado en su sitio.

—Katniss, has vuelto…

— Sí, he vuelto, pero vosotros os teníais que haber quedado donde os dije— Estoy gritando, ella está pagando mi frustración, pero que no me hagan caso es peligroso.

—Teníamos que coger bayas, Katniss— murmura disculpándose, su voz suena demasiado baja.

—Pues haber esperado, o al menos…quedaros cerca ¡Maldita sea!

—Katniss cálmate, estamos todos bien — La voz de Peeta detrás de mi me asusta un poco y me doy la vuelta bruscamente. Verle me tranquiliza casi por completo.

— ¿Dónde está Rue?

—¡Aquí!— Su voz suena en lo alto del árbol. De un salto baja y prácticamente se pone delante de mí— Estaba vigilando.

—No contestaste a la canción— Se nota la desesperación en la voz, algo que no quiero que sucediera, en los Juegos, eso no te sirve para nada.

—Lo hice en cuanto la escuche— Su mirada se dirige a sus pies, parece avergonzada. Eso me hace sentir mal.

—Tranquila…—Susurro intentando tranquilizarme yo también— Vamos a comer—Le enseño mis piezas de caza y su cara se ilumina, en ese momento sé que esa niña ha pasado tanta hambre como yo.

Me siento en el suelo y enseguida los tres me imitan. Comienzo a despellejar el conejo ante su atenta mirada. Cuando levanto la mía, veo que la expresión de Delly es de autentico asco, apuesto que ella nunca ha tenido que hacer algo así, que la carne que ella conoce está ya cocinada. Suspiro y continúo con mi tarea. Rue coge el ave y empieza a desplumarlo, sabe lo que hace, asique la dejo hacerlo sin decir nada.

Cuando las dos piezas están completamente limpias me levanto para recoger algo de leña, necesitamos algo que esté lo suficientemente seco para que no forme mucho humo, tenemos que asar la carne pero sin descubrir nuestra posición. Oigo unos pasos detrás de mí, demasiado pesados para ser Rue, demasiado seguros para ser Delly.

—Quédate con ellas, Peeta.

— No, quiero ayudarte, ellas estarán bien…

Asiento y dejo que me siga en silencio. El recuerdo de los besos que nos dimos al despertar me golpea fuerte y me pone un poco tensa. Ahora con la cabeza fría no sé qué pensar sobre lo que nos pasó. El fuego vuelve a mi bajo vientre y sentirle tan cerca y a solas no me ayuda nada. Intento ignorar el calor y continuo buscando las ramitas, procurando recoger las más secas. A Peeta le cuesta unos minutos diferenciar las ramas que valen y las que no, pero pronto conseguimos las suficientes para un fuego rápido.

—Creo que podemos regresar…

— Sí, vamos…—Respondo monótonamente, no tengo la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para hablar más.

Me agacho a recoger el montón que hemos reunido y Peeta hace lo mismo. Nuestras manos chocan y nos miramos. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y no puedo hacer otra cosa que imitarle. Me pierdo en el azul de sus ojos y por un segundo olvido que es lo que estábamos haciendo. Nos incorporamos a la vez y sus labios chocan contra los míos casi sin que me dé cuenta. No es un beso suave o dulce como los primeros que nos dimos. Este beso tiene cierta furia, cierta necesidad. Sus labios dejan paso a su lengua que recorre los míos y luego se junta con mi lengua para jugar con ella, o más bien para luchar contra ella. El Peeta dulce desaparece, y creo que es por culpa de su propio fuego interior, el mismo que avanza por mis venas hasta concentrarse en mi bajo vientre.

Cuando nuestros labios se separan ambos estamos jadeando. Sus manos recorren mi espalda, acariciándome. Ese toque es suave pero intenso, siento que por donde pasan sus manos aparecen las corrientes eléctricas. Se dirige a mi cuello y me agarra de la nuca, para luego volver a besarme con la misma intensidad. Me empuja unos pocos pasos y noto como mi espalda se estrella contra un árbol, las asperezas del tronco se clavan en mi espalda pero no me importa, el calor de mi cuerpo es más importante. Peeta abandona mi boca para incendiar con sus besos mi cuello. Me besa y me muerde allá donde la piel está descubierta. De mi boca sale un jadeo más intenso, gutural. Un gemido. Sé que eso le da más alas porque su cuerpo se pega contra el mío, el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos es inexistente, siento como si pudiera fundirme con él.

Mis manos se dirigen al bajo de su camiseta y se introducen por debajo. Acaricio la piel de su vientre, su cintura, sigo y subo a su pecho, acariciando toda su piel. En este momento solo existimos Peeta y yo. Estamos solos en el bosque. Para mí estamos solos en el mundo. Solo existimos él y yo, solo nuestro fuego. Separa sus labios de mí y me mira con la respiración acelerada. Tan acelerada como la mía.

—Katniss…

Me muerdo el labio y sin pensarlo demasiado me deshago de su chaqueta y de su camiseta. Vuelvo a besarle sintiendo su pecho desnudo contra el mío. Mi ropa empieza a sobrarme también, quizás debería pensármelo más, pero estoy tan acelerada que no me importa nada. Me quito la camiseta para poder sentirle más cerca. Su torso está ardiendo y me incendia aun más. Gimo al sentirle y vuelvo a gemir cuando me muerde el labio con suavidad.

— No…podemos

Su voz no suena muy convincente, y lo es aún menos cuando sus labios vuelven a posarse contra los míos. Me devora la boca. Doy un brinco y consigo rodearle con mis piernas la cintura, haciendo que podamos estar más cerca, le siento aún más pegado a mí. Siento su excitación tan cerca de la mía que el gemido que sale de mi boca es mucho más fuerte que los anteriores.

Peeta parece que vuelve a despertar del trance del deseo, porque su boca vuelve a abandonar la mía. Pero aún así nuestras narices permanecen pegadas.

—Aquí no…—Su aliento se mezcla con el mío.

—A…A mi no me importa…el lugar— Mi mente está embotada, pero al pronunciar esas palabras recuerdo a mi familia. ¿Qué diría mi hermanita? Creo que mi expresión cambia porque Peeta sonríe levemente.

—Volvamos…— Besa mi frente suavemente y cuando me obliga a bajarme de él siento un frio abrumador. Mi cuerpo tiembla por su ausencia.

—Volvamos…—Repito y le entrego su camiseta, luego me pongo la mía, empezando a notar la vergüenza en mis mejillas.

Vuelvo al montón de ramas, las recojo sin mirarle y comienzo a andar.

...

* * *

Bueno bueno, empiezan a ponerse calentitos….

**Agradecimientos:** muchas gracias por sus reviews a JaviValenchu, Day Lynn Leery, White10, Sadder. than. Sielnce (aunque solo sea del capi 1, por el Galeniss) Luin-fanel y Oschii

**Avance:**

_—¿ Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— Murmura Delly, vuelve a estar tensa. Miro a Peeta y sé que el quiere que sigamos escondiéndonos, pero yo no estoy dispuesta, tarde o temprano los Profesionales nos encontrarían, necesitamos tener una cierta ventaja sobre ellos._

_—Tenemos que ponerles las cosas más difíciles a los Profesionales._

_— No Katniss, ni lo pienses— Responde rápidamente Peeta, dispuesto a empezar la misma discusión de anoche._

_— ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Esperar a que te encuentren?_

_— No…no…— Balbucea. Las otras dos chicas nos miran con la boca entreabierta._

**Nota de autor: **colgaré el siguiente capítulo cuando tenga escrito el decimosexto!

**Besos de fuego!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

— ¿Te has enfadado?— Su voz suena en un leve susurro.

—No, claro que no

— ¿Entonces por qué no hablas?

— Porque no tengo nada que decir, Peeta— Él se detiene en seco.

— ¿Qué no tienes nada que decir?— murmura casi escupiendo las palabras— ¿No tienes nada que decir sobre lo que ha pasado antes? ¿Nada sobre…sobre nosotros?

Su voz hace que me estremezca. Un escalofrío recorre toda mi espalda. No sé qué pensar de nosotros, ni de lo que he hecho. Sé que yo no soy así. Ni siquiera había besado a nadie en serio antes que a él. Y hace unos minutos habría llegado hasta el final si Peeta, el caballeroso y dulce Peeta, no nos hubiera detenido. Había perdido la cabeza, sus caricias y sus besos me incendian demasiado. No me dejan pensar, no razono, solo me dejo llevar.

Solo tengo una cosa clara: Peeta me vuelve loca y no sé por qué.

Puede que sean sus dulces ojos, su amplia sonrisa incluso en los momentos difíciles, sus manos fuertes o los bucles de su pelo.

Solo con pensar así de él me olvido de todo y el vientre se me encoge. Y eso es peligroso. Los sentimientos en Los Juegos del Hambre son peligrosos. No podemos permitirnos esa clase de sentimientos, es más, no podemos permitirnos ningún sentimiento. Porque te hacen débil, si quieres a alguien aquí dentro te haces débil, manejable, los Vigilantes pueden jugar contigo, los otros tributos pueden usarlo en tu contra.

Pero yo no soy un tributo. ¿Puedo permitirme disfrutar de Peeta? ¿Aprovechar el momento? Quizás sea nuestra única oportunidad. Sacudo la cabeza. No, no puedo pensar así. No puedo pensar que será nuestra "única oportunidad" porque Peeta y yo vamos a salir de aquí. Y él tendrá una larga vida en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Mi conciencia hace que me pregunte por mí misma, pero prefiero no pensar en ello, no sé que me deparará la vida después de salir de aquí. Es mejor no pensar.

— Nosotros…— Susurro. Peeta me mira con una expresión extraña en su rostro, entre la ira y la pena.

— Sí, Katniss, nosotros— Espeta. Yo suspiro.

— Tú…tú me gustas Peeta… más de lo que imaginaba, más de lo que es sano para mi cordura aquí dentro— Noto como sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa—Pero…

—¿Pero?

— Pero…esto— Nos señalo frenéticamente— Nuestra relación, o…o lo que sea que tengamos…Nos hace débiles…no quiero que te vean débil, porque si por eso tú…tú…—Las palabras se me atascan en la garganta. No soy capaz de hablar, noto como los ojos empiezan a escocerme, signo de que estoy a punto de llorar. La sola idea de que el pueda no salir de aquí hace que todo a mi alrededor se derrumbe. Peeta acorta los pocos pasos que nos separan y me abraza, la leña se interpone entre nosotros por lo que la dejo caer.

— No nos hace débiles…— Susurra a mi oído, se que intenta que nadie, que ninguna cámara pueda recoger sus palabras, incluso noto como esconde su boca entre mi trenza— Nos hace más fuertes, porque somos dos contra todo…Los dos juntos.

—Juntos…— Susurro intentando contener las lagrimas. Noto como asiente contra mi cuello, luego me lo besa.

— Estamos juntos ¿no?— Tiemblo al oírle.

— Sí…¿no? También te gusto ¿no?— Me muerdo el labio, odiándome por sonar tan insegura. Peeta deja salir una risita y noto como mis mejillas se encienden.

— Me gustas muchísimo…— Susurra apretándome más contra su cuerpo, suspirando, aunque no entiendo ese suspiro le abrazo más fuerte. Luego, después de unos segundos así posa sus labios sobre los míos en un beso muy dulce.

—¿Crees que ellas…?

— Es mejor que no lo sepan— Me corta antes de que siga con mi pregunta.

Asiento y recogemos las ramas del suelo, estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Cuando llegamos junto a Delly y Rue, ellas ya están nerviosas, sobretodo Delly, veo el terror en sus ojos, ese nerviosismo por culpa de la incertidumbre. Y la verdad es que no puedo culparla, estar aquí es prácticamente una sentencia de muerte.

Preparo la leña y antes de encenderla pido a Rue que suba a lo alto del árbol y vigile, ella es más pequeña que yo, por lo que pude subir más arriba y ver más terreno. Si ve cualquier movimiento extraño apagaremos el fuego y nos iremos, aunque la carne esté sin cocinar. Cuando está todo listo y la carne sobre las brasas intento relajarme un poco, me siento junto al fuego en parte para vigilar la comida y en parte porque mirar las brasas me relaja. Siempre lo ha hecho, desde que era pequeña, me podía pasar horas y horas mirando las brasas del carbón en la chimenea. Peeta se sienta a mi lado y pronto el olor de la carne asada hace que nuestros estómagos rujan a la vez. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos. Aunque pronto dejo de hacerlo al sentir la mirada de Delly clavada en mí. Tiene el ceño fruncido, y los labios apretados en dos finas líneas. Me siento incomoda con esa mirada, y aunque tengo ganas de decirle que cambie esa cara, me resisto y evito mirarla.

Cuando la carne está hecha aviso a Rue y baja de un salto. Apagamos las brasas y las esparcimos, nadie podría decir que ahí ha habido un fuego. Decido que lo mejor es que nos movamos de allí, incluso el olor de la carne podría delatarnos. Cuando hemos andado cuarenta o cincuenta minutos creo que ya es suficiente, además nuestros estómagos protestan demasiado. Oigo cerca el arrollo así que propongo quedarnos cerca de él, pero ocultos por los arbustos, no estoy dispuesta a que nos vean desde la otra orilla.

Nos sentamos en un circulo y reparto el conejo entre los cuatro. Rue y yo rápidamente empezamos a comer. A los dos chicos de mi distrito les cuesta más hincarle el diente a la carne. Supongo que es porque la parte de fuera está ennegrecida por las brasas.

—Comed, está bueno— Insisto e inconscientemente obligo a Peeta a acercarse la comida a la boca— Muerde ya…— Susurro mirándole a los ojos. Él me obedece y sonrío satisfecha.

Delly al verle suspira y con la nariz arrugada también muerde la pata de conejo que tiene en la mano. Aparto la vista de ellos y la fijo en mi trozo de conejo. Como con ganas y hasta rechupeteo los huesos. Cuando acabamos el conejo reparto la mitad del ave al que hemos nombrado granso, ya que Rue dice que conoce ese tipo de animal y en su distrito lo llaman así. La niña está extasiada con tanta carne, casi no se cree que tenga todo un muslo del animal para ella sola. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír al ver su felicidad con tan poco. Cuando nos hemos llenado la tripa todos entierro los huesos para que ni eso les de pistas a los profesionales de donde hemos estado.

—¿ Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— Murmura Delly, vuelve a estar tensa. Miro a Peeta y sé que él quiere que sigamos escondiéndonos, pero yo no estoy dispuesta, tarde o temprano los Profesionales nos encontrarían, necesitamos tener una cierta ventaja sobre ellos.

—Tenemos que ponerles las cosas más difíciles a los Profesionales.

— No Katniss, ni lo pienses— Responde rápidamente Peeta, dispuesto a empezar la misma discusión de anoche.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Esperar a que te encuentren?

— No…no…— Balbucea. Las otras dos chicas nos miran con la boca entreabierta.

—Entonces, hagamos algo para que ellos lo pasen mal.

— ¿Cómo?— Pregunta Rue, parece la más emocionada con la idea.

—¿ Cuánto tiempo creéis que aguantarían sin ese montón de suministros del que habló Rue?— La idea que se va formando en mi cabeza me gusta.

— Pero es imposible hacerse con esos suministros…—Responde rápidamente mi Chico del Pan— Siempre está vigilando por ese chico, el del Distrito 3.— Asiento pensativa, es raro que un "no profesional" se alíe con ellos.

— ¿Está solo?

— Ajá…— Murmura la niña. Peeta cada vez está más nervioso, noto como no deja de frotarse las manos y de apretarlas en puños. Intento que no me ponga nerviosa a mí y centro mi atención en Rue, que es la única que me apoya.

— ¿Tiene armas?

— A él solo le he visto con una lanza…

— Y es un chico pequeño, de mi tamaño…—Añado

— Katniss no— Peeta vuelve a meterse en la conversación pero intento no hacerle caso— ¿No ves que algo no encaja? Toda esa comida y armas ahí a la vista, solo vigilado por ese escuálido chico— Suspiro, tiene razón. Algo huele mal en ese esquema— Y aunque llegaras hasta esa comida, ¿qué harías?

—Deshacerme de ella, por supuesto.

—¿Cómo?

— Hmmmm…la quemaría…la tiraría al lago— Sonrío— ¡Nos la comeríamos!— Solo Rue ríe ante mi broma.

Me muerdo el labio, mientras que el plan se crea en mi cabeza. Peeta me agarra de la mano con fuerza, creo que me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que estoy pensando en algo. Le miro e intento sonreír un poco, pero de nuevo la mirada de Delly me lo impide. Cada vez estoy más segura que sabe que Peeta y yo tenemos algo. Por lo que sabe que ella estará en desventaja en algún momento.

— Vale…— Resuelvo— Creo que ya sé qué haremos— Me levanto mirando a Rue, soltando la mano de Peeta, lo que voy a decir no va a gustarle — Recogeremos ramas verdes… y… hmmm… Haremos varias hogueras para que los Profesionales lo vean…Creerán que vienen a cazarnos…pero entonces aprovecharé y destruiré todo…Vosotros estaréis escondidos— Digo al ver la cara de miedo de Delly— Luego volveremos a encontrarnos.

— No vas a ir sola— Sisea Peeta— No vas a ponerte en peligro así.

— ¡Es necesario Peeta! Sin comida estarán más débiles, podréis ganar…

— ¡No!

— No seas tan cabezota Peeta— Está empezando a enfadarme. Y no quiero estar así con él, ¿no se da cuenta de que lo hago por él?

— Lo someteremos a votación.— Susurra Rue. Yo asiento con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Quién quiere que sigamos con ese plan y tener a los Profesionales muertos de hambre?

Nada más que formulo la pregunta Rue levanta la mano como si estuviéramos en el colegio, sonrío y yo misma lo hago. Peeta niega con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos. Los tres miramos a Delly. Pero ella solo me mira a mí. No sé descifrar su mirada, pero esa me asusta un poco.

Pero hace algo que me sorprende, sin dejar de mirarme levanta su mano derecha.

...

* * *

Katniss siempre saliéndose con la suya ¿verdad?

**Agradecimientos:** muchas gracias por sus reviews a **charlotte8800, PeetasAndHerondales, akatsuki84, Angiiee7, Everllarkglee4ever, Katniss bella luz, Day Lynn Leery, y Luin-fanel**

**Adelanto:**

_Peeta me sigue a unos pasos de distancia, aunque al final acabo esperándole para protegerle. Los Profesionales estarán ocupados, pero quedan aún más tributos en la arena, y pueden ser igual de peligrosos, aunque creo que salvo al chico del distrito 11, no les temo a ninguno. Llegamos de nuevo al río y aprovecho para llenar nuestras botellas, luego busco las cuevas que vi antes. Están a una distancia prudencial del campamento y podremos escondernos también del resto de tributos, el río puede ser un lugar peligroso, pero dudo que ningún otro tributo se atreva a acercarse tanto al lago sabiendo quienes están allí._

_Encuentro la primera sin ninguna complicación, salgo del agua y me acerco a comprobar su profundidad, creo que puede servir para pasar la noche, aunque antes tendremos que esconder la entrada, en mi cabeza siempre está el refrán "más vale prevenir que lamentar"._

**Nota de autor: **colgaré el siguiente capítulo en unos diez días más o menos!

**Besos de fuego!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Rue y yo recogemos varias ramas y raíces húmedas ante la atenta mirada de Peeta que de vez en cuando resopla. Para la segunda hoguera Delly nos ayuda aunque permanece completamente callada, supongo que sumida en sus propios pensamientos. La tercera tendrán que prepararla ellos solos, debe de estar más lejos.

Cuando tenemos todo colocado decido que lo mejor es comernos el resto del granso y proceder con nuestro plan mañana al amanecer, eso nos da la ventaja de poder descansar esta noche, aunque yo no la pasaré con ellos y eso me revuelve el estomago. La idea de separarme de ellos, y sobre todo de Peeta se me hace insoportable. El corazón se me encoje, y la comida entra a la fuerza en mi sistema. Pero es algo que debo hacer, quiero darles esa oportunidad, luego ya pensaré en como seguiremos a partir de ese momento, se que tendremos que separarnos. Maldigo al Capitolio y a sus Juegos.

Al acabar de comer me levanto y recojo lo que necesito llevarme. Decido dejarles los dos sacos, corto una de las cuerdas y me llevo la mitad, un cuchillo y mi arco. No necesito nada más, esta noche podré cazar algo y ellos pueden alimentarse de las raíces de Rue, en esta zona hay muchas.

A la hora de despedirnos noto como los ojillos de Rue se enrojecen, está aguantando las lágrimas. De repente me rodea la cintura con sus brazos y se aprieta contra mí en un fuerte abrazo. Me quedo paralizada pero acabo devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

—Ten cuidado…— Me susurra, asiento.

— Vosotros también…—Miro a Delly que hace un movimiento de cabeza, supongo que esa es su forma de despedirse, aun así noto que también lucha contra las lágrimas— Delly, todo saldrá bien…— Ella asiente, pero no se acerca a mí.

La parte más difícil llega cuando miro a Peeta. Me convenzo a mi misma de que volveré a verle mañana para la comida.

— Te veré mañana para comer…— Susurro, y decirlo no lo hace más real. El niega con la cabeza— ¿Qué?

— No voy a dejarte sola, Katniss— Ahora soy yo la que niega con la cabeza.

— Es demasiado peligroso acercarse al campamento.

— ¿Y pretendes hacerlo sola?

— Eso es, Peeta. Voy a hacerlo sola.

— No vas a hacerlo sola. Y no se hable más— Recoge uno de los sacos— Nos llevaremos un saco, las noches son muy frías.

— Peeta no, deja eso— Quiero maldecirle y gritarle pero sé que eso no es lo mejor.

Lo único que puedo hacer es arrebatarle el saco de las manos, él protesta y vuelve a cogerlo. Nos retamos con la mirada. No quiero ponerle en peligro, estoy dispuesta a no lleva a cabo el plan. Pero mi conciencia se niega a dejar de lado esa oportunidad para todos. Sé que va a venir conmigo, sé que voy a tener que protegerle. Una parte de mí me dice que es mejor así, que puedo asegurarme de que sobrevive.

— Está bien Peeta, pero harás todo lo que yo diga ¿entendido?— Asiente respirando aliviado. Vuelvo a mirar a las chicas— Seguid con el plan, al amanecer—Rue asiente— Cuidaros…

Y sin decir más me encamino hacia el reguero, es la mejor forma de llegar al lago sin dejar huellas. Ando entre las rocas dentro del riachuelo, siguiéndolo corriente abajo, detrás de mí, oigo el chapoteo de los pasos de Peeta y su respiración acelerada. No habla, y yo tampoco. No sé si es enfado o preocupación, pero si abriera la boca lo único que saldría de ella serian maldiciones, y gritos, y no quiero decirle nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme después.

Casi una hora después seguimos sin hablar. Noto como Peeta acelera el paso y se coloca a mi altura. Me mira en silencio, jadeando. Evito su mirada, pero me incomoda que no aparte sus ojos de mí.

— ¿No vas a volver a hablarme?

— Tú tampoco me has hablado a mí— mi voz suena dura. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Le oigo suspirar pesadamente.

— Peeta, estoy…— Busco en mi mente unas palabras que no suenen duras— Estoy enfadada…No tenias que estar aquí, si no a salvo, con ellas.

—Sé que te molesta que esté aquí, pero yo me quedo más tranquilo teniéndote cerca. No quiero que te pase nada.

— Puedo cuidarme sola— No puedo evitar espetárselo entre dientes, llevo cuidándome sola mucho tiempo, unos 5 años.

—Pero una ayuda nunca viene mal, Katniss, ¿Cuándo lo entenderás?— Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla, recordando aquel día lluvioso, aquel día en el que volvió a darme la vida—Déjame ayudarte, maldita sea— Los ojos empiezan a picarme, sus palabras empiezan a provocarme emociones que no puedo controlar.

— Es que si te pasa algo…—digo nerviosa.

— No va a pasarme nada.

Asiento zanjando la conversación, no quiero decir nada más, si seguimos hablando la discusión subirá de nivel y eso podría perjudicarnos aquí, además está nuestra relación, o lo que sea que tengamos. Tampoco puedo olvidar que nos estamos acercando al campamento de los Profesionales, algo tremendamente peligroso, y es mejor ir en silencio. Peeta parece entenderlo y se mantiene callado.

Cuando noto que el riachuelo empieza a ensancharse (signo de que hemos llegado al lago) decido que es mejor volver al bosque. Mi proximidad al campamento de los profesionales hace que se me agucen los sentidos, aunque con los torpes pasos de Peeta cerca es difícil escuchar algo más. Saco una flecha y la coloco en el arco, dispuesta a disparar a quien se ponga por delante. Intento fijarme en todos los detalles. Las bayas de los arbustos son semejantes a las que Rue me enseñó, asique cojo unas cuantas y se las paso a Peeta para que coma un poco.

— Voy a acercarme yo sola, necesito conocer el terreno.

— Pero Katniss…

— Sin peros Peeta. Solo voy a acercarme a observar, no voy a hacer nada más… 15 minutos, dame 15 minutos tan solo. Luego nos esconderemos en algún lugar cercano hasta mañana.

— 15 minutos, ni uno más— Lo dice tan firmemente que me asusta, casi es como una orden.

— Ni uno más…

En ese momento pienso en la gente mirándonos desde sus casas, somos la pareja de los Juegos, algo nunca visto, por lo que decido hacer algo que les haga suspirar, y quizás encontrar más patrocinadores para Peeta. Me acerco a él y le beso en los labios, un beso suave, solo posando mi boca sobre la suya, lo suficiente para sentir el hormigueo en mi bajo vientre. Luego me alejo de él, dejándole descolocado.

Camino pensando en los patrocinadores, en lo que pensaran de lo que tenemos Peeta y yo, ¿les gustará? Estoy segura de que sí, algo nuevo, algo que les da una nueva visión de los Juegos, emoción sin sangre.

Llego al borde del bosque. Por suerte hay un frondoso follaje y puedo ocultarme para observar el campamento. Ante mí se extiende el amplio claro donde empezó todo, en el centro está la cornucopia, y por detrás el lago. Allí sentados alrededor de una fogata hay tan solo cuatro tributos. Los tres Profesionales que quedan y el chico del tres. Al lado de esos tres, el chico del distrito tres parece un niño. Demasiado pequeño y escuálido. Algo se traen entre manos con él, no es lógico que le hayan dejado vivo. Lo que me llama la atención está tras ellos, justo en frente de la cornucopia. Cajas apiladas de comida y armas cubiertas por una red, formando una enorme pirámide como me dijo Rue.

Tiene que ser una trampa…

Memorizo la posición del campamento y me doy la vuelta, no puedo esperar más o Peeta vendrá a buscarme y nos descubrirán. Llego hasta él al trote y eso parece tensarle, noto como aprieta los puños, pero cuando me detengo frente a él se relaja.

— ¿Están ahí?— Yo asiento.

— Parece que esta noche no saldrán de caza…

— De eso no puedes estar segura.

— Ya lo sé, y por eso nos esconderemos cerca del río. He visto un par de cuevas, quizás una de ellas sea lo suficientemente amplia para los dos.

— ¿No prefieres subir a un árbol?

— Los arboles del perímetro del bosque son más débiles y finos, no encontraremos una rama lo suficientemente fuerte para estar los dos en ella.

—Ah…

— Además, se que duermes más cómodo en el suelo— Sonrío y empiezo a andar hacia el río de nuevo.

Peeta me sigue a unos pasos de distancia, aunque al final acabo esperándole para protegerle. Los Profesionales estarán ocupados, pero quedan aún más tributos en la arena, y pueden ser igual de peligrosos, aunque creo que salvo al chico del distrito 11, no les temo a ninguno. Llegamos de nuevo al río y aprovecho para llenar nuestras botellas, luego busco las cuevas que vi antes. Están a una distancia prudencial del campamento y podremos escondernos también del resto de tributos, el río puede ser un lugar peligroso, pero dudo que ningún otro tributo se atreva a acercarse tanto al lago sabiendo quienes están allí.

Encuentro la primera sin ninguna complicación, salgo del agua y me acerco a comprobar su profundidad, creo que puede servir para pasar la noche, aunque antes tendremos que esconder la entrada, en mi cabeza siempre está el refrán "más vale prevenir que lamentar".

—Aquí estaremos seguros…— Murmuro buscando con la mirada algún arbusto fácil de arrancar.

— pero la entrada….

— Por eso la taparemos— Digo sin dejarle terminar.

Casi sin darle tiempo a contestar más me alejo unos metros y me cubro las manos con las mangas de la chaqueta tiro con fuerza de lo que parece una zarzamora. Aun así algunas de las espinas del arbusto se me clavan en las palmas de las manos, pero no es nada importante ya que puedo arrancarlo sin problemas. La planta en cuestión es bastante frondosa, por lo que tapa completamente la estrecha entrada a la cueva, sin que se note que está ahí colocada intencionadamente.

— Señor Peeta Mellark, bienvenido a su nueva morada…

...

* * *

Y hemos llegado a la cueva! ¿os imagináis que puede pasar?

**Agradecimientos:** muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Adelanto:**

— _¿Sigues enfadada…?— Susurra haciéndome estremecer._

— _Un poco…Te estás poniendo en peligro sin ninguna razón._

— _Mi razón es cuidar de ti, ¿te parece poco?_

— _No empieces Peeta…_

— _¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones…?— No sé si lo hace de forma consciente o no, pero pone una voz suave y ronca que hace que me tiemble hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza._

—_No pongas esa voz— Susurro nerviosa, reprendiéndole._

—_¿Qué voz?— Vuelve a hacerlo y estoy segura de que me nota temblar junto a su cuerpo. Me giro para quedar de cara a él, aunque no pueda verle ningún rasgo._

— _Esa…— Susurro._

**Nota de autor: **colgaré el siguiente capítulo en unos diez días más o menos!

**Besos de fuego!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Peeta se agacha y gateando entra en el pequeño recoveco. No es muy grande, pero suficiente para descansar los dos cómodamente. Entro tras él y aprovecho que aún entra algo de luz para retirar las rocas que pueden llegar a incomodarnos. Peeta me ayuda y luego nos sentamos apoyados contra la pared. Oír su respiración agitada hace que se me agite aún más la mía. Tengo que recordarme a mí misma que aún estoy enfadada con él. Aunque notar su mirada en mí no me ayuda.

—¿Tienes hambre?– Susurro— Podría salir a pescar algo.

— No…— Dice rápidamente— Estoy bien, es mejor que no salgamos por hoy…¿no?

— Supongo— Susurro también.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que hemos estado ahí metidos le miro también. Las sombras que proyecta el arbusto y la puesta en su rostro le da un aire aterrador y misterioso a sus ojos, que no parecen azules, si no negros. Me intimidan un poco, y no se la razón, quizás sea por lo serios que están.

—¿ Crees que lo conseguiremos?

— ¿Destruir el campamento?— Mi mirada es interrogante— Algo se me…se nos ocurrirá.

— No…no me refería a eso. Me refiero a sobrevivir, salir de aquí.

— Volverás a casa Peeta…— Susurro suavemente, empujando mi cuerpo para acercarme a él.

— SI yo vuelvo…— Le cierro los labios con mis dedos para que deje de hablar.

— Sssshhhh…No lo digas, no lo pienses.

— No puedo evitarlo, estar cerca de ellas.

— ¡Peeta!— Le regaño como a un niño pequeño— Basta ya. Pensarlo no va a ayudar.

—Lo siento Katniss— Se aparta de mí, alejándose todo lo que la cueva le permite.

Me quedo mirándole mientras que las sombras sobre su cara van cambiando, el sol se va poniendo y la oscuridad se hace poco a poco con el bosque. Los pájaros cantores se callan y durante unos minutos solo oigo le agua correr. Pero al poco las aves nocturnas hacen acto de presencia con sus sonidos tan característicos. Dentro de la cueva está tan oscuro que ya no veo a Peeta. Pronto empieza a hacer frio y mis dientes no pueden evitar castañear. Oigo moverse a Peeta, se que se está acercando antes de que me toque.

— Es mejor que nos metamos en el saco, empieza a hacer frio.

— Si…—Lo saco de la mochila que llevo y lo extiendo con la ayuda de Peeta, sus manos chocan con las mías y noto que están heladas.

— ¿crees que lo hacen los vigilantes a propósito? El frío…

— Yo juraría que sí, ya sabes…les…— Cierro la boca antes de acabar, prefiero que nada de lo que diga pueda ser usado en mi contra más tarde, estoy segura de que si digo algo sobre los vigilantes me arrepentiré.

Peeta no hace ningún comentario, así que supongo que lo ha entendido. Noto como se desliza bajo el saco y acto seguido lo hago yo. Nuestros cuerpos quedan completamente pegados, su torso se pega a mi espalda y el calor acude a mi bajo vientre aunque sigo con los pies fríos. Aún dentro de mi enfado me gusta su cercanía, aunque a una parte de mi ser también le incomoda. Peeta coloca su brazo rodeando mi cintura, le permito hacerlo aunque eso me tensa más.

— ¿Sigues enfadada…?— Susurra haciéndome estremecer.

— Un poco…Te estás poniendo en peligro sin ninguna razón.

— Mi razón es cuidar de ti, ¿te parece poco?

— No empieces Peeta…

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones…?— No sé si lo hace de forma consciente o no, pero pone una voz suave y ronca que hace que me tiemble hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza.

—No pongas esa voz— Susurro nerviosa, reprendiéndole.

—¿Qué voz?— Vuelve a hacerlo y estoy segura de que me nota temblar junto a su cuerpo. Me giro para quedar de cara a él, aunque no pueda verle ningún rasgo.

— Esa…— Susurro.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta sus labios se posan sobre los míos. Noto como intenta ser dulce, intenta que su beso sea casi casto. Pero se queda en un intento cuando mi lengua roza su labio inferior. Lo perfilo con suavidad pero parece que a él eso no le parece suficiente y su boca atrapa la mía. Me besa con la misma furia que antes contra el árbol. Si no reconociera sus labios, podría decir que no es él. Esos besos no concuerdan con el amable y dulce chico que es. Pero en estos momentos, ¿quién puede ser dulce?

Ataco sus labios con su misma pasión y los devoro a la vez que mis manos tiran de su camiseta para pegarle más a mí. Peeta gime contra mis labios y eso hace que mi calor interior aumente. Ahora siento calor dentro del saco. Pero aun así no se me pasa por la cabeza destaparme. Aunque yo no vea nada sé que tienen cámaras de visión nocturna por todas partes, quizás aquí dentro también haya.

A tientas paso mis manos por su pecho, descendiendo por él, hasta el borde de su camiseta que tiro hacia arriba. Peeta me ayuda quitándose la chaqueta sin separar sus labios de mí para luego quitarse también la camiseta. Notar la piel desnuda de su torso hace que mis manos hormigueen. Consigo rodar y ponerme a horcajadas sobre él. Mis labios descienden por su cuello y poco después ataco su pecho. Emite suaves gruñidos de placer y pronto le sobra también mi camiseta. Mete las manos por debajo de ella acariciando la piel de mi espalda para luego tirar de ella y quitármela junto con la chaqueta. Jadeo cuando sus manos se dirigen a mis pechos y los aprietan.

Mis labios vuelven a los suyos cuando mis manos bajan hacia sus pantalones y los desabrochan. Prefiero no pararme a pensar en las consecuencias, quiero vivir el momento, ya me arrepentiré mañana, porque sé que lo haré. Noto la excitación de Peeta bajo mí y mis manos parecen actuar solas cuando una de ellas se mete por debajo de sus pantalones y acaricia su longitud sobre los calzoncillos.

Peeta ahoga un gemido en mi boca, aunque yo misma gimo al sentirlo. Es la primera vez que toco a un hombre así. La primera vez que siento contra mi mano esa excitación. También es una de las pocas veces que me he sentido excitada, empiezo a sentir la humedad creciendo en mi intimidad. Le acaricio suavemente sin dejar de besarle. Pero una de las manos de Peeta abarca la mía y me obliga a hacer la caricia más intensa, es algo que agradezco ya que por un momento temí hacerle daño. La mano de Peeta se aparta de la mía y se pierde bajo mis pantalones. Gimo al notar esa mano sobre mi entrepierna. Me acaricia con suavidad. Cuando aparta la ropa interior y toca mi piel más intima le muerdo el labio gimiendo más fuerte. Empieza a acariciarme con más intensidad y al poco uno de sus dedos se pierde en mi interior. Gimo más alto.

— Peeta…te necesito ya…

Él solamente asiente contra mis labios. Creo que está tan excitado como yo. Entre los dos conseguimos deshacernos de mis pantalones y mientras que él me mordisquea el cuello yo consigo quitarme el sujetador. Sin esperar un segundo las manos de Peeta vuelan a mi pecho. Donde lo acarician y lo masajean, arrancándome de nuevo largos gemidos. Vuelvo a besarle con pasión. Mordisqueo sus labios a la vez que busco un mayor roce en mi intimidad por lo que muevo las caderas frotándome contra él. Eso le hace gemir más alto. Sonrío contra sus labios y yo misma hago con mis bragas lo mismo que con mis pantalones. Es un poco complicado pero por fin consigo quedarme completamente desnuda. Creo que mi excitación crece al sentirme así dentro del saco con Peeta bajo mi cuerpo.

Peeta vuelve a pasar sus dedos por mi entrepierna y me acaricia. Encuentra rápidamente el punto donde se concentra mi placer y lo frota haciéndome casi gritar. Gritos que tengo que ahogar en su boca, porque podrían oírlos. No sé cómo consigue bajarse la ropa pero cuando eleva las caderas noto su miembro rozar mi intimidad. Un gemido más ahogado sale de mi boca y muevo las caderas frotándome de nuevo. Pero no puedo soportar más el vacio que siento en mi interior así que yo misma coloco la excitación de Peeta en la entrada de mi cuerpo y bajo las caderas. Penetrándome. Gimo y jadeo al sentir la invasión, duele, no lo voy a negar. Pero no es tanto como creía. Mi cuerpo desciende hasta que nuestros pubis se tocan.

Peeta me abraza cuando me quedo quieta. Jadea contra mi oído y gime cuando me muevo para recolocarme. Busca mi boca y me besa como nunca lo ha hecho, mezclando la pasión y el deseo. Cuando me he acostumbrado al tamaño de Peeta elevo la cadera y desciendo de nuevo. Ambos gemimos. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Solo sé lo más básico. Solo busco mi placer y el de él. Por suerte esto parece que a él le gusta tanto como a mí. Vuelvo a hacer el mismo movimiento y poco a poco consigo mantener un ritmo entre jadeos y gemidos. Peeta empieza a mover sus caderas también buscando el contacto con las mías. Nos movemos al mismo compás. Él gime mi nombre con cada embestida. Nuestros movimientos se hacen más rápidos, más alocados. Mi calor interior empieza a crecer y a concentrarse en nuestro punto de unión. Crece y crece y no lo puedo ni quiero detener. Unos segundos después exploto. El calor líquido convertido en placer recorre todo mi cuerpo. Peeta se tensa debajo de mí y ahoga un gemido más intenso.

Me dejo caer sobre él jadeando exhausta. Peeta besa mi pelo y mi cuello. Acaricia mi espalda con dulzura intentando calmar también su respiración.

— Esto ha sido una locura… ¿verdad?

— Es la mayor locura que he hecho en mi vida…— digo confirmando lo que dice. Es la verdad. Hemos hecho el amor delante de todo Panem. Solo espero que el saco nos haya protegido lo suficiente para que nada de nuestros cuerpos haya sido enfocado.

— No quiero que te arrepientas…— Susurra contra mi pelo.

— No voy a arrepentirme…— Lo digo segura de que es posible que le esté mintiendo— quizás, un poco del lugar…Pero no de lo que hemos hecho…— Beso sus labios dulcemente— Ahora deberíamos dormir…Mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

— ¿Sabes…? Me quedaría en esta cueva para siempre contigo…— Su confesión por alguna razón me poner nerviosa. Supongo que es por las ganas que tengo de salir de aquí.

— Lo sé…aunque yo preferiría una cama…— Intento bromear— Echo de menos mi cama…— Suspiro al recordar a Prim y rezo para que no haya visto esto y que jamás llegue a verlo.

— Yo también… echo de menos muchas cosas…— susurra, noto como su voz se entristece.

— No…no te apenes…— Susurro— en unos días lo tendrás todo de nuevo. Te lo prometo…—Noto como suspira contra mi pelo y me abraza con fuerza.— Duerme Peeta…

— Tú también, descansa…

No tiene que decírmelo dos veces, prefiero quedarme callada y que el sueño nos invada. No quiero pensar demasiado en lo que hemos hecho y en lo que nos queda por hacer. Mañana será un día complicado.

Me despierto al oír un cañonazo. Vuelvo a tardar unos segundos en ubicarme, como cada mañana. Pero los recuerdos pronto se agolpan en mi memoria. La cueva y Peeta y yo haciendo el amor. Intento buscar en mí los sentimientos de arrepentimiento, pero de momento no aparecen. Espero que dure.

Peeta se ha despertado tan sobresaltado como yo.

— Hey…

— Hey…—susurro.

— ¿Quién crees que ha sido?— en su voz no puedo evitar notar cierta preocupación.

— Ninguna de ellas— resuelvo, aunque no estoy nada segura, puede haber sido cualquiera. Así que tenemos que levantarnos…ya ha amanecido, y no quiero que las chicas enciendan la hoguera y nos pille desprevenidos…— Aunque no podemos olvidar donde estamos intento que la tensión del momento desaparezca y le doy un beso rápido.

— Sí…cierto…— Carraspea— ¿Podrás vestirte aquí metida…?— Susurra a mi oído.

— Creo que sí…— Susurro también.

Asiente y se aparta de mí. Sale del saco y me sorprende ver que él lleva sus pantalones puestos. Tengo que recordarme que para lo de anoche solo se los bajó, era lo más cómodo. Un halo de vergüenza se cierne sobre mi conciencia. Estoy completamente desnuda y él no. Estoy desnuda ante Panem. Me muerdo el labio y busco mi ropa interior. El sujetador es fácil de encontrar. Me lo pongo rápidamente. Pero con las bragas tengo un grave problema, no las encuentro dentro del saco. No sé dónde han ido. Resoplo desquiciada.

— ¿Qué ocurre Katniss?— Susurra Peeta al verme pelear dentro del saco. Le miro notando como mis mejillas empezaban a enrojecer.

— Mis bragas— Susurro— No las encuentro…

— Oh…— Noto como sus labios empiezan a curvarse hacia arriba, está reprimiendo una sonrisa, quizás una risotada.

— No es gracioso, Peeta. Tenemos prisa…No puedo ir sin bragas por ahí.— Sé por como sus ojos se dirigen hacia arriba que se lo está imaginando.— No pongas esa cara, sé en que estas pensando.

Él acaba sonriendo y busca debajo del saco y consigue sacarlas de ahí. Me avergüenza que las tenga en las manos así que se las arrebato rápidamente. Consigo ponérmelas y salgo del saco para ponerme los pantalones ante la atenta y risueña mirada de Peeta. Me calzo y me repeino la trenza.

—Vamos, se nos hace tarde…— le doy un beso rápido y salimos de la cueva.

...

* * *

**Agradecimientos:** muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Gracias por seguir leyendo! siento no poner los nombres de cada uno, pero os tengo muy muy presentes. muchas muchas gracias, de verdad!

**Adelanto:**

—_Está minado —susurra Peeta._

_Eso lo explica todo, lo poco que les importaba a los profesionales dejar los suministros sin vigilancia, la reacción de la chica, la participación del chico del distrito 3, el distrito de las fábricas, conde entre otras cosas se fabrican explosivos. _

—_¿Y de dónde los habrá sacado? ¿De las provisiones?— Le miro intentando entenderlo todo._

— _Nunca había visto un tipo de arma así…_

— _Lo sé…quizás…— Le miro un momento— Quédate aquí ¿vale? Dame cinco minutos…_

**Nota de autor: **Siento mucho mucho el retraso. Entre trabajos y exámenes, y además que estoy peor de salud no he podido subirlo antes… Espero que al menos haya merecido la pena… por fin ha habido "temita" ¿Qué os ha parecido?

colgaré el siguiente capítulo en unos diez días más o menos si todo va bien.

**Besos de fuego!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

La luz del sol me ciega y noto como empieza a calentar. Me maldigo porque quizás Delly y Rue (o al menos una de ellas) ya hayan encendido la primera hoguera y el plan se vaya al traste. No me doy tiempo a pensar más y camino rápidamente por el río, sé que a Peeta le cuesta seguirme, pero necesitamos darnos prisa. Cuando llegamos a la zona donde el río se ensancha salgo del agua y espero a Peeta.

— Supongo que querrás venir conmigo hasta el borde del bosque, ¿no?— el asiente y yo suspiro.

— Haré lo que tú me digas, no nos pondré en peligro…

— Está bien…pero si las cosas se ponen feas…

Seguimos caminando adentrándonos en el bosque. Saco una flecha del carcaj y la coloco en el arco. Poniéndome en guardia por si pasara algo. Me obligo a caminar más despacio, para que Peeta controle sus pasos y haga menos ruido. Llegamos al borde del bosque y nos ocultamos entre los matorrales. Observamos como los Profesionales están desayunando. Enormes bollos de chocolate y manzanas, incluso parece que tienen leche en polvo, por los polvos que veo mezclar en el agua de una cazuela que está sobre la fogata. Al ver esa escena mi estomago protesta sonoramente. Miro a Peeta y el tiene la misma mirada de hambre. Pienso en que en pronto podremos disfrutar de lo mismo e intento controlar el hambre.

Los gritos de los Profesionales me sobresaltan. Primero pienso que nos han descubierto, pero enseguida veo como Cato señala un punto en el bosque. Arriba a lo alto yo misma puedo ver la humareda cuando me doy la vuelta. Sonrío al oírle decir al resto que cojan sus armas, incluso le dice al chico del 3 que coja una lanza y que los siga. Eso me sorprende. Dejan el campamento sin vigilancia. Es raro.

Les veo alejarse y aun espero unos minutos antes de moverme.

— ¿qué quieres hacer ahora, Katniss?

— Creo que lo mejor es acercarse a ver como tienen protegida esa montaña de suministros… Una red me parece poca cosa…

— Puede ser peligroso… Seguro que tiene alguna trampa…— Susurra

— Todo aquí es peligroso…Si queremos sobrevivir hay que hacer algo.

— Pero Katniss…

Antes de que pueda decirle nada más por el rabillo del ojo veo movimiento. Una chica pelirroja, una tributo, sale corriendo dirección a la pirámide. Cuando está cerca de ella se detiene, mira por el suelo y coloca los pies con cuidado en un punto. Después se acerca a la pirámide dando unos extraños saltitos, a veces a la pata coja, otras impulsándose un poco más fuerte. Cuando consigue llegar a la pirámide vemos que llena una mochila con toda clase de provisiones y luego repite el mismo proceso para volver al bosque.

—Está minado —susurra Peeta.

Eso lo explica todo, lo poco que les importaba a los profesionales dejar los suministros sin vigilancia, la reacción de la chica, la participación del chico del distrito 3, el distrito de las fábricas, conde entre otras cosas se fabrican explosivos.

—¿Y de dónde los habrá sacado? ¿De las provisiones?— Le miro intentando entenderlo todo.

— Nunca había visto un tipo de arma así…

— Lo sé…quizás…— Le miro un momento— Quédate aquí ¿vale? Dame cinco minutos…

Peeta suspira, pero me deja ir. Me acerco cautelosamente hasta las placas donde se colocan los tributos. La tierra está escarbada. Y ahora lo entiendo, han recogido las minas que evitan que los chicos salgan antes de tiempo y las han vuelto a activar y a enterrar. Sé que las minas se activan por presión, un golpecito en una de ellas y acabas volando por los aires. Pero lo más seguro es que hayan colocado las minas de tal forma que no se vean afectadas las unas por las otras, y que la comida esté a salvo. Asique no sé de qué forma activarlas y además destruir todo.

Vuelvo la vista atrás, hacia el bosque, el humo de la segunda fogata de Rue y Delly sube por el cielo. Los Profesionales deben de haber empezado a sospechar que se trata de una trampa. Se nos agota el tiempo.

Mi vista se dirige de nuevo a la pirámide y la observo detenidamente. Intentando mantener la calma. Mi mirada va directa a un saco repleto de manzanas. La tela transparente es fina, y estoy segura de que podría acertar y rasgarlo. Miro a Peeta y levanto el pulgar para indicarle que todo está bien. Me hace un gesto con su mano para que vuelva con él, pero yo le digo con la mía que espere un poco.

Me pongo a tiro y me doy un límite de tres flechas para conseguirlo. Coloco los pies con cuidado, me aislo del resto del mundo, sobretodo de Peeta y de la hoguera e intento afinar la puntería. La primera flecha rasga el lateral del saco, me maldigo pero cojo la segunda flecha y para por el mismo sitio, haciendo un agujero. Cuando cojo la tercera flecha veo como una timida manzana sobresale por el agujero. Cuando lanzo esta tercera da de lleno en el saco moviéndolo.

Veo como lentamente las manzanas, salen de la bolsa. Es como si fueran a cámara lenta. Luego salgo volando por los aires y mi espalda choca contra el duro suelo arrancándome el aliento. Noto como el suelo vibra y veo las explosiones. Pero no consigo oir nada. El mundo se ha quedado sin sonido para mí. Tengo que cubrirme la cabeza con los brazos cuando millones de trozos de cosas me caen encima. Cuando el suelo deja de vibrar miro hacia los arbustos donde debería estar Peeta. Grito su nombre pero no sé si mi voz sale de mi garganta. Intento ponerme de pie pero no lo consigo. Me mareo y me caigo al suelo. Gimo y vuelvo a intentarlo. Pero vuelvo a caerme por segunda vez. Los Profesionales van a regresar y me verán allí tirada, no tardaran en matarme. Empiezo a sentir el pánico corriendo por mis venas cuando noto unos brazos rodearme el torso. En un primer momento intento apartarme. Pero luego la cara de Peeta aparece ante mis ojos. Sé que está diciendo algo porque mueve los labios pero no le oigo. Él toca mi oreja izquierda y me enseña la palma de la mano cubierta de sangre. Gimo al verlo pero no puedo darme el lujo de preocuparme y asustarme. Aunque la idea de haberme quedado sorda me aterra.

Como no consigo levantarme Peeta tira de mí y me coge en brazos. Corre hacia los matorrales y allí nos escondemos justo a tiempo. Aunque no puedo oírles veo a Cato completamente furioso, iracundo. Se acerca al chico del distrito 3 y después de gritarle (o lo que yo creo que son gritos, por como mueve la boca) agarra su cabeza con las manos y le gira el cuello. Partiéndoselo. Peeta me tapa la boca para (supongo) que no me oigan gritar.

Peeta me aprieta contra su pecho intentando calmarme, ahora sí que estoy completamente aterrada, no por el hecho de estar tan cerca de los profesionales, si no porque no puedo oír nada y mi oído es casi tan importante para mí como lo son mis ojos. Los necesito para cazar, para sobrevivir aquí. Para mantener a Peeta con vida. Creo que empiezo a pronunciar las palabras "no puedo oír" una y otra vez, pero no me oigo ni a mi misma por lo que no se si las digo o no. En los oídos solo siento las palpitaciones de mi acelerado y asustado corazón.

Peeta acaricia mi pelo y me obliga a tumbarme en el suelo por completo. Me acerca la botella de agua a los labios y vuelve a decir algo que no entiendo. Niego suavemente con la cabeza para que deje de hablar, aunque el mínimo movimiento hace que me maree aún más. Cierro los ojos e intento calmar mis emociones. Sé que este momento puede estar siendo retransmitido, pocos se han atrevido a jugársela a los profesionales.

Creo que pasan varias horas hasta que puedo incorporarme un poco. Peeta no se ha apartado de mi lado, se ha mantenido acariciándome el pelo y limpiando la sangre de mi oído y mis cortes. El parece estar bien. Algo que me alegra enormemente. Peeta vuelve a darme un poco de agua y se levanta, pero enseguida le agarro para que no se mueva de mi lado. Siento que es peligroso que se aleje, y estoy demasiado herida como para vigilarle. Creo que suspira por como su pecho se mueve y me abraza. Luego posa sus labios sobre los míos.

Empieza a oscurecer cuando Peeta decide levantarse, me asusto de nuevo pero inmediatamente se acuclilla y me coge en brazos. Me obliga a reposar la cabeza en su pecho. Por un momento me quedo aturdida, sin entender qué hace, hasta que me doy cuenta de que me está llevando a la cueva donde pasamos la noche anterior. Se lo permito sin protestar, sorprendiéndome una vez más de lo fuerte que es. Hace todo el camino sin vacilar y ni siquiera parece cansado. Cuando llegamos estoy tiritando de frío.

Me ayuda a introducirme por el agujero y luego saca el saco. Lo estira y me obliga a meterme en él, y me arropa. Se acerca al arbusto con el que tapé la entrada ayer y recoge unas cuantas bayas, le observo acercarse de nuevo a mí y me da una mora. La acepto y como despacio, aún siento nauseas. Aun así acepto unas pocas, pero luego le indico señalándole que también tiene que comer. Y creo que come para no hacerme sentir peor.

Cuando ha oscurecido del todo, Peeta se asoma por el agujero. Imagino que será el himno, estoy en lo cierto porque enseguida veo como la noche se ilumina. Unos segundos después Peeta vuelve dentro. Llevo más de medio día sin oír, es posible que alguien más haya muerto, a parte del chico del tres y del cañonazo de esta mañana. Apenas puedo verle pero le siento a mi lado. Coge mis manos y noto como levanta tres dedos, y luego los diez. Lo pillo al instante, me está diciendo que en el cielo han aparecido esos dos chicos. Sonrío un poco aliviada al saber que no han muerto ni Rue ni Delly. Aunque sé que estarán preocupadísimas. Al menos ellas también saben que seguimos vivos.

Peeta se mete en el saco y me rodea con sus brazos, me muerdo el labio y me pego contra su pecho lo más que puedo. Él pasa su mano por mi espalda con dulzura, intentando reconfortarme, y lo hace un poco, al menos si me ayuda a calmarme, tanto, que poco a poco empiezo a quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:** muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Adelanto:**

_Un grito. Un grito infantil desgarrador. Y nadie tiene la voz infantil salvo Rue, la pequeña niña del 11. Peeta se adelanta corriendo hacia el grito._

— _¡Rue!— Grita él en contestación a otro grito, aunque éste no es infantil. Delly también está en problemas_

— _¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!— Grita Delly entre sollozos._

— _¡Delly! ¡Rue!_

_Grito yo misma cuando las veo, están tiradas en el suelo dentro de una red muy parecida a la que me capturó a mí en mi distrito. Rue saca su manita entre los agujeros y consigue agarrar la mano de Peeta que tira de ella._

**Nota de autor: **Siento el retraso! Las cosas se me complican siempre y nunca puedo actualizar este fic a tiempo. A ver si la próxima actualización puede ser pronto. Lo siento de verdad!

**Besos de fuego!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Cuando abro los ojos, estoy sobre el pecho de Peeta y noto como su mano recorre mi espalda. Fuera hace sol, y por la luz, debe hacer varias horas que ha amanecido. Gimo al moverme porque estoy un poco agarrotada.

— Hey…—Me quedo quieta. Le he oído. Ha sido un sonido extraño mezclado con un zumbido muy fuerte pero le oigo.

— Te he oído…— consigo decir— te oigo un poco Peeta— Me abrazo a él con alegría, aunque me doy cuenta de que solo oigo por un oído. Pero da igual, estoy recuperando el oído (al menos el derecho). Peeta me abraza con fuerza sonriendo contra mi cuello.

— Pronto estarás bien Katniss…— Asiento, aunque tengo miedo por mi oído izquierdo, la sangre en el oído siempre es mala señal.

— Tenemos que ir a buscar a Rue y Delly…— intento incorporarme y aunque me cuesta un poco lo consigo.

— Y tienes que comer algo, Katniss…¿cuánto llevas sin comer?

— El mismo tiempo que tú— murmuro intentando sonreír, aunque el zumbido en el oído es muy intenso.— Puedo pescar algo en el río, aunque tendrás que estar atento a los ruidos tu…— Murmuro.

— Puedo hacerlo yo…— frunce el ceño— No quiero ponerte en peligro.

— Te he visto pescar— Sonrío— comeremos antes si lo hago yo…— El pone cara de querer protestar, pero le corto con un beso, es lo más efectivo.— Ahora vamos…

Salgo arrastrándome de la cueva y aunque me cuesta andar un poco llegamos hasta el río. Antes de ponernos a pescar decido que es mejor deshacerme de toda la suciedad que tengo acumulada por lo que me deshago de la chaqueta y de la camiseta para limpiar la sangre mientras que Peeta vigila, ya que no puedo atender a los sonidos con ese molesto zumbido. Pero al final Peeta se acerca y me ayuda con la limpieza. Sus manos son suaves contra mi piel, y más que limpiarme parece que me esté acariciando. La sensación es agradable, pero tengo miedo de dejarme ir y no centrarme en donde estamos, como nos paso la otra noche. Por lo que muy a pesar me separo de él, no sin antes besarle de nuevo y me introduzco en el río más.

No puedo entretenerme mucho, pero con las flechas y el arco no tardo en tener un par peces atravesados. Conseguiría más peces con una red, pero no hay tiempo como para eso. Encendemos una pequeña hoguera y ponemos los dos peces en ella. Preparo una flecha en el arco por si acaso mientras que el pescado se cocina.

— ¿Viste las otras dos hogueras de las chicas…?— Me siento un poco estúpida preguntándole eso. Aunque estoy demasiado preocupada por ellas como para callármelo.

— Solo vi una más, la tercera no llegaron a encenderla— Eso me asusta. Los Profesionales pueden haberlas hecho huir o peor aún, puede que estén persiguiéndolas.— No te preocupes…no han salido en el cielo, ni ha habido más cañonazos…— Asiento pero la preocupación puede conmigo.

— Tenemos que ponernos en camino ya— Murmuro sacando el pescado de la hoguera, aunque no estoy muy segura de que esté completamente hecho.

— Tómatelo con calma Katniss…

— No puedo, vamos…

Empiezo a caminar por el agua mordisqueando el pez que está medio crudo. De reojo miro a Peeta que hace lo mismo con su pescado. Debe de estar tan hambriento como yo porque no protesta por la cocción del pez. Llegamos al punto donde nos separamos de las chicas y la huella de la hoguera está allí. Calcinada, pero no hay pisadas o cualquier otra cosa que pueda indicar que hayan tenido problemas.

Seguimos hasta donde habíamos quedado encontrarnos. Y no hay ni rastro de ellas. Miro a Peeta nerviosa y él está mirando hacia los arboles, hacia arriba, quizás hayan pasado la noche sobre alguna rama, aunque es raro que no estén aquí, es más de medio día.

— Esperaremos un poco…

Asiento y me siento contra un árbol a esperar. Quizás se hayan alejado y regresen. Las horas pasan. El zumbido del oído derecho desaparece, pero el izquierdo no mejora. Todo es silencio por ese lado y me siento un poco indefensa. Peeta se dedica a recoger bayas y tubérculos. Nos zampamos las bayas y los tubérculos crudos. Me deshago la trenza y me repeino rehaciéndola. Luego Peeta se dedica a probar mi oído izquierdo hablándome en él, moviendo hojas o chasqueando los dedos. Pero yo ya no tengo esperanzas de volver a oír por ese oído.

Cuando cae la tarde decidimos que es hora de salir a buscarlas, al menos comprobar si la tercera fogata ha sido encendida. Nos ponemos en camino y en un par de horas llegamos a donde se supone que la encenderían.

Enseguida veo que algo va mal. La hoguera no ha sido encendida pero la madera está colocada. Empiezo a sentir el pánico concentrándose en mi estómago. Tengo que recordarme a mi misma que no ha sonado ningún cañonazo más, Peeta me lo habría dicho.

Algo las mantiene alejadas de aquí, los profesionales u otros tributos. Incluso algún animal salvaje puede haberlas perseguido. Seguro que están subidas a un árbol. Delly demasiado asustada como para querer bajar. Nos ponemos en camino intentando ser sigilosos, aunque con Peeta es difícil, sus pesados pies retumban en el bosque, incluso con un oído mal puedo oírlo.

Pero de repente lo oigo. Un sinsajo. Las cuatro notas que Rue me enseño. Miro a Peeta y asiente, el también lo ha oído, por lo que no me engaña mi oído sano. Corremos hacia el sonido que pronto repite otro sinsajo. Y luego otro. Silbo la melodía para que sepan que estamos cerca. Los pájaros empiezan a repetirla pero entonces lo oigo.

Un grito. Un grito infantil y completamente desgarrador. Y nadie tiene la voz infantil salvo Rue, la pequeña niña del 11. Peeta se adelanta corriendo hacia el grito.

— ¡Rue!— Grita en contestación a otro grito, aunque éste no es infantil. Delly también está en problemas.

— ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!— Grita Delly entre sollozos.

— ¡Delly! ¡Rue!

Grito yo misma cuando las veo, están tiradas en el suelo dentro de una red muy parecida a la que me capturó a mí en mi distrito. Rue saca su manita entre los agujeros y consigue agarrar la mano de Peeta que tira de ella.

Pero entonces es atravesada por una lanza.

EL chico del 1 muere antes de sacar la lanza del cuerpo de la niña. Su cuello es atravesado por una de mis flechas y cae al suelo. El Cañonazo suena casi al instante. Por un momento pienso que es Rue pero cuando me acerco la niña sigue respirando. Peeta rompe la red y saca a las chicas, pero yo coloco una nueva flecha en el arco.

— ¡¿Hay más?! ¡¿Hay más?!— Le grito a Delly.

— ¡No! ¡NO!—Grita ella llorando abrazando a Peeta.

Eso me incomoda, pero no es momento para enfadarse por eso. Rue ha rodado sobre su cuerpo y está encogida alrededor de la lanza. Me agacho y le agarro la mano a la niña. No hay que ser médico o sanador para saber que esa herida es mortal y que no puedo hace nada por ella. Las lágrimas pican en mis ojos pero evito llorar por ella. Ya bastante tengo con el llanto de Delly.

— ¿Te has desecho de sus cosas…?— susurra mirándome con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

— Hasta el último trocito…— Sonrío.

— Tienes que ayudarles…— Asiento.

— Lo haré Rue…

— No te vayas…hasta que…

— Ssssshhh…—La corto— No me voy a ninguna parte— Acomodo su cabeza en mi regazo y acaricio su pelo.

— ¿Me cantas…?— Me quedo callada mientras que el nudo en mi garganta se incrementa. Solo se me ocurre una nana, una canción que me cantaba mi padre antes de dormirme. Me muerto el labio, respiro profundamente.

— _En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce, _

_hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave; _

_recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo _

_y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor, _

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor, _

_tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad _

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Rue cierra los ojos. Aunque todavía respira, pero cada vez con menos fuerza. Dejo que fluyan mis lágrimas, pero me obligo a terminar la canción para ella.

—_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta, _

_hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna. _

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma, _

_pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad _

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Cuando acabo de cantar los sinsajos empiezan a entonar la canción, pero su canto dura poco, ya que enseguida se oye el cañonazo. Beso la frente de la niña y dejo que mis lagrimas caigan sobre su rostro sin importarme lo más mínimo si me están mirando o si este momento lo captaran las cámaras. Luego decido hacer algo que puede ser una locura, pero algo me impulsa a hacerlo. Quiero demostrarle a los Vigilantes, a Seneca, al presidente y a todo Panem que Rue era algo más que un tributo. Que era una persona que tenia familia. Unos padres y unos hermanos que estarán llorando ahora mismo por ella.

Recuesto la cabeza de Rue en el suelo con cuidado, como si durmiera, le quito la mochila, para que esté más cómoda y me levanto a recoger flores. Peeta se aparta de Delly y se acerca a mí.

— ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que alejarnos para que los recojan…

No le contesto, sigo recogiendo las flores y luego vuelvo con Rue, para colocarlas por todos su cuerpo. Cubro la herida y se las trenzo en el pelo. También coloco alguna rodeando su cara, cuando acabo me doy cuenta de que Peeta ha estado ayudándome. El se inclina y besa la frente de la niña.

— Adiós Rue, nunca te olvidaremos…— Susurra él a su oído. Luego recoge la mochila de ella y me obliga a apartarme, arrastrándome prácticamente.

— Adiós Rue…— Murmuro también y luego, me llevo los tres dedos centrales de mi mano izquierda a mis labios y la señalo después con ellos. Peeta me imita, y luego Delly que no ha dejado de llorar.

Peeta me obliga a darme la vuelta cuando los pájaros dejan de cantar, aunque sé perfectamente que el aerodeslizador ha venido a por ella. Luego me obligan a seguir caminando. Peeta me agarra de la mano con fuerza, puede que esté preocupado por mí pero ahora no me importa. Estoy demasiado dolida y enfadada. Quizás debería preguntarle a Delly qué pasó. Pero por ahora no quiero saberlo, además, estoy aún molesta por la cercanía que tiene con Peeta, ya que la otra mano de él va agarrada a una de las suyas. Pero lo que más me molesta, a lo que más odio es al Capitolio y a sus estúpidos Juegos.

Andamos sin rumbo, yo con mi mirada fija en un punto lejano y Delly sollozando. Somos un objetivo tan fácil que me parece increíble que nadie aparezca para matarnos.

Pero nadie aparece.

Cuando anochece decido que es hora de subirse a un árbol y me detengo frente a uno que nos pueda sostener a los tres. Cuando miro hacia arriba veo el destello plateado de un paracaídas. Cae justo hasta mis ojos, lo recojo y se lo entrego a Peeta. Él lo abre y vemos que dentro hay un bollo de pan. Pero no es pan blanco como el del Capitolio. Se ve que está hecho con cereales parecidos a los de las teselas. Tiene forma de media luna y semillas recubriéndolo.

— Es del distrito 11…— Susurra Peeta.

— ¿Qué?— Delly parece sorprendida, pero yo no. Lo entiendo rápidamente. Nos están dando las gracias por cuidar de Rue. Por las flores que le colocamos.

— Nos están dando las gracias…— Susurro.

— Es la primera vez que un distrito regala a otro distrito…— Murmura Delly, Peeta y yo asentimos. Es muy raro lo que acaba de ocurrir, Los Juegos son para matarnos los unos a los otros. Un distrito mata a otro.

— Entonces…—Miro hacia arriba— Gracias al distrito 11— Intento que la poca luz que hay me dé en la cara para que si alguna cámara recoge el momento se vea claramente el agradecimiento. Aunque dudo mucho que lo emitan. Como dudo que emitan como colocamos las flores alrededor de ella.

— Gracias…— Peeta me imita, y aunque Delly no dice nada, también asiente.

— Y ahora chicos, subamos a ese árbol y cenemos el fabuloso pan…

...

* * *

**Agradecimientos:** muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Gracias por seguir leyendo! En especial a Rebeca, que se lo mucho que le ha costado decidirse…

**Adelanto:**

— _Tenemos que descansar…— Me alegro de que sea Peeta quien lo proponga._

— _Sí…¿Cómo…?_

— _¿Compartís saco vosotras?— Mira a Delly, y aunque eso sea un poco incomodo será mejor que verles dormir juntos. Yo asiento._

—_Podéis seguir compartiendo saco vosotros, no me importa— Susurra Delly—Sé lo que hay entre vosotros..._

— _Delly….— Empieza a hablar Peeta pero luego se calla y suspira ¿Está intentando darle explicaciones? No entiendo el porqué— No teníamos previsto nada así._

— _Lo sé…— Delly sonríe un poco, y sé que lo hace de verdad, aunque sea una sonrisa triste— Pero Peeta, somos amigos y sé lo que sientes por Katniss desde pequeños._

**Nota de autor: **espero poder actualizar pronto!

**Besos de fuego!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Subimos al árbol despacio, a Delly aún le cuesta saber donde tiene que colocar los pies para impulsarse. Pero lo conseguimos en unos pocos minutos. Nos sentamos en una rama y reparto el pan entre los tres. Es poca cosa, pero es lo único que tenemos para comer, y hace horas que no comemos. Sé que no es el mejor lugar para estar triste, y que no debería estarlo, pero el nudo que siento en mi garganta no quiere irse. Desde que murió mi padre no había sentido tanta tristeza e impotencia.

Me cuesta acabarme mi mendrugo de pan.

Cuando los tres acabamos de comer miro el resto de ramas que nos rodean. Tenemos que descansar, puede que nos esperen unos días muy duros, ya que solo quedan 6 tributos. Y eso plantea un nuevo problema. Somos tres y tenemos dos sacos de dormir. Eso significa que dos de nosotros tienen que compartir saco. Y pensar de nuevo en Peeta y Delly compartiendo saco me pone nerviosa. Quizás hasta me enfurezca un poco.

— Tenemos que descansar…— Me alegro de que sea Peeta quien lo proponga.

— Sí…¿Cómo…?

— ¿Compartís saco vosotras?— Mira a Delly, y yo asiento levemente, aunque eso sea un poco incomodo será mejor que verles dormir juntos.

—Podéis seguir compartiendo saco vosotros, no me importa— Susurra Delly—Sé lo que hay entre vosotros...

— Delly….— Empieza a hablar Peeta pero luego se calla y suspira ¿Está intentando darle explicaciones? No entiendo el porqué— No teníamos previsto nada así.

— Lo sé…— Delly sonríe un poco, y sé que lo hace de verdad, aunque sea una sonrisa triste— Pero Peeta, somos amigos y sé lo que sientes por Katniss desde pequeños.

Yo me quedo sin saber que decir. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Que Peeta sintiera algo por mí desde niños, y que Delly supiera algo de eso. Es…inconcebible, al menos difícil de imaginar. Y por otra parte está la sensación constante que he tenido de que Delly estaba celosa y enfadada conmigo. ¿Me lo habré estado imaginando?

—¿Estás segura? No quiero que estés incomoda…— Digo realmente preocupada por ella.

— Sí, segurísima…Además, quedamos seis tributos…Pronto tendremos que separarnos…— Nos mira suspirando— tendré que alejarme de vosotros…No quiero que tengas que matarme, Katniss…

— No voy a matarte, Delly.

— A eso me refiero…solo puede quedar uno de nosotros…y yo sé a quién has elegido para ayudarle…no quiero pensar si llegamos a quedar él y yo solos…y…

— Delly no digas nada más…lo hablaremos mañana…Metete en el saco de dormir y descansa…— Peeta parece nervioso al decirle eso a Delly. Ella asiente apartando la mirada.

—Vas a ganar Peeta, lo sé…

Singue sin mirarnos, y siento como un nudo en mi garganta impide que la saliva pase. En mi fuero interno sé que he elegido a Peeta, que no voy a permitir que le pase nada, pero Delly no se merece morir, en realidad ninguno de los chicos de aquí merecen morir, ni si quiera a los que he matado ya. Pero ella coge uno de los sacos y lo desenrolla. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que tirar de Peeta para subir un par de metros más y colocarnos en otra rama.

Antes de meternos en el saco me pongo las gafas de visión nocturna y me aseguro de que Delly se ata bien para no caerse. Cuando lo hace miro a Peeta. Sé que el apenas puede verme, pero yo con esas gafas puedo ver todos sus rasgos. Y está tenso. Sus labios solo son una fina línea apretada y sus ojos están enrojecidos. Cuando se me ocurre algo que decir el cielo se ilumina con el seño del Capitolio. Tengo que quitarme las gafas, pero no miro hacia el cielo. Sé quiénes han muerto. A uno lo maté yo, la otra murió en mis brazos. Peeta me agarra una mano con fuerza y no dice nada hasta que la música del himno acaba y la oscuridad vuelve a ser total.

— Vamos a dormir Katniss…— El mismo coloca el saco y me obliga a acostarme. Cuando se mete dentro y nos ata al árbol le abrazo con fuerza.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— Susurro contra su pecho intentando no llorar.

— ¿Con Delly…?— Asiento suspirando— No lo sé…Si nos proteges a los dos hasta el final…

— No quiero llegar a esa situación Peeta, no puedo…— Me levanta la cara y me besa muy dulcemente, saboreo sus labios en un beso sin prisa.

— Mañana por la mañana nos separaremos…— murmura besando mi pelo ahora— Os alejareis de mí.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Tengo que luchar para no levantar la voz.

— Lo que has oído Katniss…vas a ayudarla a ella, yo sé arreglármelas solo.

— No…no voy a dejarte Peeta, no voy a hacerlo. No pienso dejarte.— Me agarro a su camisa fuertemente, notando como empiezo a enfurecerme— No voy a dejarte— repito– No vuelvas a decir eso, no podría volver al distrito sin ti.

— Pero Katniss…Delly es tan débil…y…

— Si ella sobrevive tú morirás. No puedo imaginarme volver a casa sin ti.— insisto en eso último.

— Y yo no puedo imaginarme ser vencedor de los Juegos…

— Pues vas a serlo, y no pienso discutir eso Peeta. No puedes dejarme sola— Eso ultimo lo susurro demasiado bajo, no sé si llega a oírme.

Peeta me rodea con sus brazos y no dice nada más. En este momento lo agradezco. No quiero seguir discutiendo con él. Cierro los ojos e intento dormir. Me cuesta varios minutos pero lo consigo. Estoy tan cansada que no sueño nada.

Me despierta un grito. Sobresaltada me incorporo apoyándome en Peeta que también se ha despertado. Cuando voy a abrir la boca oímos un quejido. No me hace falta oír nada más para saber que es Delly. Cuando miro hacia abajo no distingo su saco sobre la rama. Aún está muy oscuro, por lo que me pongo las gafas de visión nocturna. Pero no está sobre la rama. Está unos metros más abajo, en el suelo.

Nos desato y bajo rápidamente asustada y sintiéndome culpable, se ha caído y es mi culpa por no asegurarme de verdad que estaba bien atada.

Aún está dentro del saco así que tengo que correr la cremallera hacia abajo para poder ver su cara. Gimo al verla. Tiene un enorme golpe en la frente, está sangrando mucho y los bordes están amoratados. Me da miedo seguir bajando la vista pero no es momento para remilgos. La destapo completamente, su torso parece estar bien. Pero una de sus piernas tiene muy mala pinta. Sus pantalones están rasgados y una enorme herida recorre toda su pantorrilla. Se me revuelve el estomago al recordar mi caída.

— Delly…— Ella gime. Al menos está viva.— No te preocupes Delly…se que duele pero no es preocupante…

— Mientes…Eres muy mala mentirosa…— Susurra ella mirando por encima de mi hombro sé que Peeta ha bajado también. Yo suspiro.

— Tenemos que contener la hemorragia— Aunque la miro a ella hablo con Peeta.— necesitamos algo…— Le miro— Busca musgo, el musgo es absorbente.

— Al final va ser más fácil para ti…— Creo que Delly está delirando pero no podría asegurarlo al cien por cien.

— No digas tonterías Delly, vamos a curarte.—Peeta regresa y el mismo coloca el musgo sobre la cabeza de Delly. Yo me centro en su pierna. La herida es mucho mayor que la que tengo yo, y hasta parece más profunda.— Te coseremos esto…— Aparto la mirada cuando empiezo a sentir las nauseas.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que Peeta se ocupe de la sangre y de las heridas. Mientras, yo subo a por nuestras cosas. Recojo todo y lo meto en las mochilas, no podemos quedarnos aquí, es posible que hayan oído el grito, y estén viniendo a por nosotros. Bajo al suelo de nuevo y compruebo que Peeta ha roto su camiseta y se la ha atado a Delly alrededor de su pierna.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí, Cato y su compañera vendrán a por nosotros.

— Delly no puede andar…– Susurra Peeta

— Dejadme aquí…iros…— Su vos suena débil, pero dura, nunca la había oído hablar así.

—¡NO!— Respondemos Peeta y yo al unísono. Le miro e intento mantener la compostura, pensar en un plan rápido.

— Está bien, Peeta te llevará en brazos, iremos a la cueva…

— ¿La que está al lado del río?— Asiento— Está muy lejos…— Sé a lo que se refiere, quizás Delly no aguante tanto y muera desangrada.

— Puede que encontremos otra antes…— Resuelvo, intentando no pensar en la chica de mi distrito y en su inminente muerte.

Peeta suspira y decide que es mejor no decir nada más. Con cuidado recoge a Delly del suelo, aunque ella gime y aprieta los dientes de dolor, lo que me hace pensar que puede tener también alguna costilla rota. Comenzamos a andar en silencio, voy detrás de ellos con el arco preparado y comprobando que no dejemos ningún rastro de sangre. Me preocupa que puedan encontrarnos, además, estando sorda de un oído me siento aún más desprotegida, no dejo de girar la cabeza hacia ese lado con miedo de que cuando pueda oír que alguien se acerca ya sea demasiado tarde.

Estamos caminando durante horas hasta que llegamos al riachuelo. Mientras que caminamos por el agua noto la respiración pesada de Peeta, tiene que estar ya muy cansado de cargar con Delly, aunque sea fuerte. También la oigo respirar pesadamente a ella. De vez en cuando gime o gimotea. Pero a medida que pasan las horas sus gemidos son menos intensos, signo de que se está debilitando. Necesitamos un lugar seguro. Por suerte encontramos el primer agujero escavado en la tierra cuando está amaneciendo. Como el primer día compruebo que no haya ningún animal dentro y animo a pasar a mis compañeros de distrito. Luego yo misma arranco varios arbustos y coloco algunas rocas allí y allá para que no se vea la entrada y quede lo más natural posible.

Delly parece caer en un duerme-vela en cuanto su cabeza toca el suelo. Peeta y yo suspiramos a la vez y comprobamos sus heridas. La de la cabeza, aunque tiene un aspecto horrible ha dejado de sangrar. Pero la de la pierna no ha tenido tanta suerte. El trozo de camiseta de Peeta está completamente lleno de sangre y pronto empezará a gotear.

— No podemos esperar más…necesita algo…tenemos que coserle la pierna— Murmura Peeta para intentar no despertar a Delly.

— No…— Suspiro— Creo que la herida es demasiado profunda para arreglarse con un simple cosido— Susurro— Necesita un medico de verdad.

— Tu madre es sanadora Katniss, seguro que has visto hacer eso miles de veces— Niego con la cabeza. En casa quien está ayudando con los heridos es Prim. Pero no puedo decirle que a mí las heridas me dan pavor.

— Por eso digo que no se arreglará cosiéndole. Pero conozco una planta que detiene las hemorragias, eso puede ayudarla, y luego, ya veremos. — Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla—Creo que la he visto, nace a la sombra de los pinos.

—No quiero que salgas.

— Peeta…no empieces…¿vale? ¿Prefieres verla morir?

—No…claro que no— frunce el ceño.

— Entonces no digas nada más. Además, así traeré algo para comer— Agarro su mano y se la aprieto, el coge la mía y se la lleva a los labios, haciéndome sonreír.— Volveré pronto, no pienso dejarte con ella a solas mucho tiempo— Sé que eso suena a novia celosa. Y esa ha sido mi intención. No por él, si no por todos aquellos patrocinadores que pueden estar viéndonos en este momento, y por los Vigilantes. Si la historia de amor les ha gustado, un triangulo amoroso haría que la audiencia en el Capitolio subiera como la espuma. Quizás manden ayuda para Delly.

— Katniss…

— Sssshhh…— Le tapo la boca con un beso.

No espero a que me diga nada más por miedo a que se arrepienta de dejarme ir. Salgo corriendo del agujero y lo vuelvo a tapar con cuidado. Preparo una flecha en el arco y me dirijo hacia la zona de pinos más cercana. Sé que aquí he visto la planta, como la que usó Rue está por todas partes si sabes verla bien.

No me cuesta mucho encontrarla. Recojo un buen puñado de hojas, las suficientes como para cambiarlas varias veces y rápidamente emprendo el camino de vuelta. En el camino consigo matar una especie de ave acuática, lo suficientemente grande para que nos dure todo el día racionándola. Aun así prefiero conseguir una o dos ardillas, o algún conejo. Y al parecer estoy de suerte porque enseguida veo el conejo más gordo que he visto en mi vida.

Pero la estática hace que se me escape.

—Atención chicos, atención— reconozco la voz de Caludius Templesmith— Felicidades a todos los que estáis, más o menos vivos…— Oigo como deja escapar una risita y el vello se me pone de punta—Solo anunciar una cosa, un cambio de reglas: este año, y por primera vez en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre, podrán salir de la arena dos personas, siempre y cuando ambas sean del mismo distrito.— Luego el golpe de estática anuncia que la comunicación se ha acabado.

Y yo solo puedo pensar en una cosa. Puedo sacar con vida a Peeta y Delly.

...

* * *

**Agradecimientos:** muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Gracias a Rebeca, Luin-fanel, Juliakyra, PeetaAndHerondales, Katniss bella luz, Angiiee7, oschii, thedylori, ahsayuni15f y Karrma.

**Adelanto:**

— _Katniss…No me gusta discutir contigo…— le miro mientras que con el cuchillo abro el pollo (por llamarlo de alguna manera) para limpiarlo por dentro._

—_No hemos discutido— Murmuro— Solo tenemos opiniones diferentes sobre tu seguridad.— Le oigo suspirar._

— _Si quieres verlo así…_

– _Es así Peeta…— El vuelve a suspirar, resoplando._

— _Yo lo veo como que tú siempre te pones en peligro por mí, por nosotros…— Mira hacia el interior de la cueva— Si a ti te duele que yo esté en peligro a mí me pasa igual. Es horrible…cada vez que te alejas…cada vez que vas a cazar o te antepones con el arco… yo…_

**Nota de autor: **espero poder actualizar el fin de semana que viene.

**Besos de fuego!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

Agarro con fuerza el ave contra mi pecho. E hiperventilo mientras que las palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Dos tributos pueden salir de aquí. Puedo salvar a los dos. Dejo escapar el conejo gordo y salgo corriendo hacia la cueva. Cuando llego al arrollo me doy cuenta de que no he tenido ningún tipo de cuidado mientras que corría. Cualquier tributo podría seguirme y acabar con nosotros. Me maldigo mentalmente y no me dirijo directamente a nuestra cueva, aunque tengo ganas de llegar. Doy un rodeo intentando despistar a cualquiera que quiera rastrearme, escucho los sonidos del bosque por si hay algún sonido poco habitual. Pero todo parece normal.

Cuando estoy segura de que nadie me sigue y que no dejo pistas de nuestra localización, vuelvo a la cueva. Aparto el follaje que tenía colocado y me arrastro por el agujero.

—Ya estoy aquí…— Murmuro mientras que espero que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad.

— ¿Lo has oído?— Susurra Peeta, aún no puedo verle bien, pero me acerco al bulto que hay en la cueva.

— ¿el anuncio? Sí…— Sonrío levemente.— Volveremos los tres a casa…—Cojo su mano y se la aprieto suavemente— ¿Cómo está?— Mi vista baja hacia Delly, ahora que puedo verla mejor veo que tiene los ojos cerrados y que su respiración es rápida, errática.

— Creo que mal…La pierna no deja de sangrarle, está perdiendo mucha sangre y no sé si está dormida o inconsciente…— Miro su pierna y el improvisado vendaje que había hecho Peeta está completamente empapado de sangre, suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

— Se pondrá bien...— Intento sonar convencida, pero creo que ni yo misma estoy segura de ello— Con las hojas dejara de sangrar.

Peeta asiente y decido que no puedo perder más el tiempo; así que saco las hojas de los bolsillos y me pongo a prepararlas. Hay que retirar una especie de piel peluda que tienen para que sean efectivas. Cuando lo he hecho le quito el vendaje a Delly ante la atenta mirada de Peeta y procuro no apartar la vista de lo que veo. La herida abierta y la sangre fluyendo de ella hacen que mi estomago se revuelva hasta el punto que tengo que reprimir una nausea. Aprieto los dientes y coloco las hojas sobre la herida, ejerciendo un poco de presión para que penetren en la herida y la cubran por completo. Delly gimotea sin abrir los ojos pero apenas se mueve. Peeta me entrega otro trozo de su camisa y cubro las hojas, vendando la pierna de nuevo.

— Como sigas dándome trozos de tu camisa te quedaras sin ella…— Intento bromear, pero mis palabras suenan tan monótonas que no lo consigo.

— Lavaremos los que hemos usado para reutilizarlos— Se levanta decidido y coge el trozo de tela ensangrentado.

— ¿Dónde vas?— tiro de su camisa hacia mí.

— A lavarlo, mejor hacerlo antes de que la sangre se seque…¿no?

— Sí, pero dámelo, lo haré yo…

— No, puedo hacerlo yo…

— Peeta…es peligroso…

— Es tan peligroso para ti como para mí— Veo como se muerde el interior de la mejilla— Deja de tratarme como a un niño, o como a alguien que tienes que cuidar constantemente, se cuidarme solo, Katniss…

— No te trato como a un niño…— Estoy tan sorprendida por sus palabras que no me sale nada coherente.

— Si que lo haces.

— ¡Solo estoy protegiéndote!— Intento no gritar, pero sé que mi voz suena más alto de lo normal— Si no fuera por mí ya te habrían matado al menos dos veces.— Abre la boca para decir algo pero al final se calla apartando la mirada.— Peeta…solo quiero que vuelvas a casa…

— Ya lo sé…pero no tienes que cuidar constantemente de mí, puedo salir al río y lavar un trapo. Solo quedan dos profesionales.

— Pero hay otros tributos…el chico del 11 parece muy fuerte…

— El no está en el bosque, se fue en dirección contraria, hacia los campos de hierba alta… Y la chica pelirroja— Dice antes de que le responda— Creo que no atacará, ya la viste…roba a los profesionales, solo está sobreviviendo.

— Está bien, pero te quedarás cerca…— Sé que pone los ojos en blanco pero asiente— Mientras desplumaré la comida…

Ambos salimos de la cueva y permito que se acerque al arrollo y lave el vendaje, mientras que cojo la extraña ave y empiezo a prepararla. No puedo evitar pensar en lo diferente que sería hacer esto con Gale, en lo fácil que habría sido si él estuviera aquí a mi lado. Mantenerlos con vida habría sido prácticamente coser y cantar. Un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal al recordarle. Me doy cuenta de lo muchísimo que le echo de menos. Suspiro intentando no pensar en él, ya que si pienso en lo que puede opinar él de mi relación con Peeta, de todo lo que he hecho aquí dentro, mi corazón se encoge un poco.

Cuando acabo con las plumas Peeta está a mi lado mirándome. No sé cuánto tiempo lleva aquí, pero no puedo evitar reprenderme un poco por pensar en Gale teniéndole a él tan cerca. Aunque eso no quita que siga echando de menos a mi amigo.

— Katniss…No me gusta discutir contigo…— le miro mientras que con el cuchillo abro el pollo (por llamarlo de alguna manera) para limpiarlo por dentro.

—No hemos discutido— Murmuro— Solo tenemos opiniones diferentes sobre tu seguridad.— Le oigo suspirar.

— Si quieres verlo así…

– Es así Peeta— El vuelve a suspirar, resoplando.

— Yo lo veo como que tú siempre te pones en peligro por mí, por nosotros…— Mira hacia el interior de la cueva— Si a ti te duele que yo esté en peligro a mí me pasa igual. Es horrible…cada vez que te alejas…cada vez que vas a cazar o te antepones con el arco… yo…

— Peeta…— Susurro— Llevo media vida cazando, conozco los bosques, sus peligros y voy armada—Me muerdo el labio— Es muy diferente a tu situación.

— Lo sé…pero aun así también es difícil para mí. Además…no quiero sentirme como un inútil, quiero que me dejes hacer cosas.

— Está bien...— Asiento— Puedes empezar con terminar de limpiar el pollo para cocinarlo— Su cara de asco me hace reír suavemente.— Solo estoy bromeando, ya está limpio… Solo queda cocinarlo.

— No es seguro encender un fuego aquí— Murmura mirando hacia el bosque.

— Lo sé. Me…ehm…Nos internaremos en el bosque y lo cocinaremos allí. Creo que Delly se puede quedar sola un rato.

Peeta accede y después de despedazar el ave nos separamos de arrollo, andamos durante media hora, aunque los pesados pasos de Peeta me pongan nerviosa. Cuando me decido por un lugar encendemos un fuego pequeño para que no produzca mucho humo y solo permitimos que ardan unas pequeñas brasas. Después de colocar la carne sobre ellas esperamos en silencio. No sé muy bien que decir, en parte por la discusión y en parte porque mi mente está en otros bosques, en los de casa, y sigue pensando en los días de caza con Gale.

— ¿En qué estás pensando Katniss?— Su voz hace que me sobresalte un poco.

— En el bosque de casa y en Gale— En cuanto lo pronuncio me arrepiento.

— Piensas en tu amigo…— Noto los celos en su voz.

— Somos muy buenos amigos, nos ayudamos mutuamente es normal que lo haga, me atraparon estando con él— No quiero que esté celoso, no quiero que crea que Gale y yo tenemos algo más allá de una fuerte amistad.— Solo es mi amigo, Peeta.

—Lo sé…— Sonríe, pero sé que esa sonrisa no es sincera, aunque prefiero no decir nada y zanjar el tema.

— Creo que ya está hecho,— Recojo la carne sin esperar su opinión y apago a pisotones el fuego.— Vámonos…Quizás Delly esté despierta y tenga hambre.

— ¿Crees que sobrevivirá el tiempo que queda?— Susurra como si fuera un secreto.

— Sinceramente no lo sé, necesita un médico y medicinas de verdad…Quizás vuestro mentor podría enviarle algo.

— No nos ha enviado muchas cosas, lo sabes.

—Pues ya es hora de que lo haga— Y de repente me siento completamente furiosa con el mentor alcohólico de mi distrito.

— Quizás no tengamos muchos patrocinadores…— Pienso que eso es imposible ya que a la audiencia le gusta las emociones, y mi aparición le da emoción a los Juegos, una emoción que otros distritos no tienen.

— No creo que sea eso— Susurro. Quizás sea que Haymitch sepa que podemos salvar a Delly sin los caros regalos de los patrocinadores y así reservar el dinero para cuando sea necesario de verdad. Pero Haymitch es un borracho y quizás no piense igual que yo, eso me asusta.

— ¿Y entonces qué es?

— No lo sé…pero cuidaremos a Delly. Te prometo que os sacaré a los dos de aquí.— Me pego a él y le beso. Hace mucho que no notaba sus labios sobre los míos y eso hace que mi intención de dale un casto beso se quede en solo intenciones, porque enseguida el beso se vuelve apasionado. Por suerte Peeta es menos intrépido que yo y cuando nuestras respiraciones se aceleran separa su boca de la mía.

— Sabes que aquí no es seguro…— Asiento un poco atontada por el beso

— Regresemos.

...

* * *

**Agradecimientos:** muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Adelanto:**

—_¿Tienes hambre?— Le susurro apartando la botella de sus labios, en ese momento Peeta se acerca a nosotras._

—_Peeta…— Delly apenas lo puede pronunciar, pero eso no evita que se dibuje una sonrisa en sus labios, y yo me muero de celos._

— _Hola…— Peeta le coge la mano— Tienes que comer un poco ¿Vale?— La chica niega con la cabeza._

— _No tengo hambre, solo quiero dormir.— Su voz es pesada y débil._

— _No vas a dormir— Digo bruscamente, tanto que Peeta me mira con el ceño fruncido— Vas a comer un poco, ¿de acuerdo?_

**Nota de autor: **espero poder actualizar el fin de semana que viene.

**Besos de fuego!**


End file.
